Par amour
by JaneDeBoy
Summary: Bella est infirmière à l'hopital de Forks, Edward est médecin à New York. Que va t'il se passer losrqu'il la verra pour la première fois ?...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey !!!_

_Me voila avec ma premiere fiction made in "me" !!!_

_En voici le debut, il s'agit d'un petit prologue, les chapitres suivant seront plus longs, du moins j'essaierais._

_J'espere que ca va vous plaire. On se retrouve en bas !_

_****************_

Isabella Swan, 25 ans, vit à Forks, petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington, depuis sa naissance.  
Ses parents, Charlie et Renée, ont divorcés alors que Bella était à peine agée de qui pensait deja que Renée aurait la quasi totalité de la garde, était près a se battre autant que possible pour avoir au moins quelques jours de garde, mais contre toute attente, une fois le divorce prononcé, Renée quitta la ville, laissant Bella à son père et ainsi abandonna tout ses droit envers sa fille.

Charlie s'occupa de sa fille comme il pouvait, jonglant entre son boulot de shérif et sa vie de père célibataire.  
Bella était une enfant adorable, ne posant jamais de problème à son père. Elle était timide et réservée, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis, préferant passer son temps à devorer les livres dès qu'elle fut en âge de lire.

Toute sa scolaritée se passa à merveille, récoltant toujours de trés bonne note, ce qui rendait son père trés fier d'elle.  
Lors de son entrée au lycée, Bella fit la connaissance d'Emmett, nouvel arrivant à Forks,placé dans une famille d'acceuil. Emmett était trés grand et tres baraqué, ses cheveux etait court et tiraient vers le noir.

Bella, petite brune maigrichonne, se lia rapidement d'amitié avec lui, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, Charlie le premier.  
Elle apprit que les parents d'Emmett était mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, et n'ayant aucune famille connu a ce moment la il fut placé en famille d'acceuil.  
Il devint alors un enfant difficile, causant bien des problèmes aux nombreuse familles d'acceuils ayant bien voulu de lui, et ne fit aucune exception pour celle de Forks.

Quelques mois aprés son arrivée dans la petite ville, la famille d'Emmett decida de le renvoyer dans le centre d'acceuil de Seatlle.  
Bella, ne souhaitant pas voir partir son meilleur ami,son "frère", implora Charlie de faire quelques chose. Après mure reflexion, ce dernier pris la décision alors de faire une demande pour acceuillir Emmett chez lui. Sa demande fut trés vite accepté par le centre grâce a son statut de shérif.  
Le comportement d'Emmett changa du tout au tout. Il fut plus calme et respectueux, heureux d'avoir une "famille" qu'il aimait réellement.

Une fois le lycée terminée, Emmett et Bella partirent pour Seatlle faire leur étude.  
Emmett choisit alors de suivre la même vois que celui qu'il considerait comme son "père" en s'inscrivant à l'école de police.  
Bella quand à elle choisi de devenir infirmière. Un comble pour la miss catastrophe qu'elle est !  
Elle fit alors la connaissance de Jasper Hale,un étudiant en psychologie du même age qu'elle, qui venait de s'installer sur Seatlle avec sa soeur jumelle Rosalie, future institutrice.  
Bella et Jasper devinrent vite amis et l'amitié entre Emmett et Rosalie ne dura même pas une semaine, et se changea vite en histoire d'amour. Ils esseyèrent de faire de même pour Bella et Jasper ce qui ne marcha absolument pas au grand dam des tourteraux.

A ce jour, Emmett travail avec Charlie au commissariat de Forks et Rosalie occupe un poste d'institutrice dans la petite école primaire de la ville. Jasper, lui, travaille en tant que psychologue à l'hopital ou Bella y exerce son métier d'infirmière.

****************

_Voila !! _

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? J'attends vos reviews ..._

_Bises_

_*JaneDeBoy*_

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_Voici donc le 1er chapitre de l'histoire. Je voulais poster plus tot mais j'ai pas pu. Je pense que le second arrivera plus vite, du moins j'espere ..._

_Je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en "favorite story" ou autre ... Merci aussi a celle qui m'ont laissées des reviews ..._

_**So-Amel,Hilaidora,mel031,RUBIKA666,clochette13,VampNinis,carlota788.**_

_****_

_**POV Bella**_

_Bip Bip Bip_

Rhaaaaaaaa pas déjà ...

_Bip Bip Bip_

Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon jme lève

05h00

Je quitte trés difficilement mon lit, tout chaud , tout moeulleux. Heureusement que nous sommes en fin de semaine et que j'ai mon week-end, je vais pouvoir en profiter. Je quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre le coin cuisine en trainant des pieds, tout en essayant d'eviter de faire trop de bruit. Je me prépare un café bien sérrée, histoire de bien se reveiller, et prends quelques viennoiseries pour grignoter. Une fois le tout avalée, je me dirige directement vers la salle de bain pour continuer l'oprération "Reveiller Bella" avec une bonne douche bien chaude. Je quitte mon pyjama et me glisse facilement sous l'eau.J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit, même si je sais que c'est pas évident. La salle de bain communique entre deux chambre. La mienne et celle d'Emmet et Rose. Ils ont emmenagés chez moi il y a de ca un an à peu prés. A la base ils étaient censés rester que quelques semaines le temps de se trouver un appart dans leur moyen, le leur ayant augmenté. Ayant donc une chambre de plus chez moi, je leur avais proposer tout naturellement et ils avaient acceptééable a vivre, même si je savais ce que c'étais avec Emmet seul mais la c'étais un couple, et j'ai pas a me plaindre, Rose est adorable.

Aprés un bon quart d'heure sous la douche, je dus me résoudre à sortir. Ja passe dans ma chambre et fouille dans mon placard à la recherche de vêtement potable. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements et me passe un jean tout simple ainsi qu'un pull noir et mis mes habituelles et fidéles converses. Je retournais dans la salle de bain histoire de paufiner tout ca. Je m'attachais les cheuveux en un chignon lache et me maquillais légerement. Mascara, crayon, gloss ... me voila prete. J'attrapais mon sac, mes clés, mon téléphone et partie en direction du parking, ou je montais dans ma voiture, une mignone mini cooper noir. Rien a voir avec ma vieille camionnette toute rouge délavée, qui je dois avouer avait fait son temps et m'avait lachement abandonée un matin de janvier ... _paix a son âme_ ... Une fois dans la voiture je démarrais et partis en direction de l'hopital, qui se situer a cinq minute de la maison. je me garais sur la parking quasiment désert et sortie de la voiture pour me diriger vers l'entrée de l'hopital. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je rangeais toutes mes affaires personnelles et passais "l'uniforme" de l'infirmière, soit un pantalon et une blouse dans les ton vieux rose.

06h00

J'étais fin prête. Je me diriger vers la salle des infirmière afin de regarder les dossiers des patients dont je devais m'occuper et voir si la nuit avait apportée de nouveaux venus, ce qui n'étais pas le cas aujourd'hui. Je pris le temps d'étudire tout ça et partie faire le tour des chambres. Une fois terminé, je partie aider une collègue, Susan, à faire la distribution des petits déjeuner. Toute la matinée passa à une vitesse folle, si bien que quand je pris le temps de regarder ma montre pour la première fois depuis la matinée je vis qu'il étais déjà 12h30.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon meilleur ami afin d'aller manger un morceaux avec lui a la cafétéria de l'hopital. C'étais devenue notre habitude, tout les midi ou l'ont travailler en même temps on attendais nos pauses de midi pour se rejoindre et manger ensemble tranquillement. J'arrivais devant sa porte ou étais fixé une jolie plaque doré " WHITLOCK Jasper. Psychologue". Je frappais à sa porte.

- "Entrez !"

J'ouvris la porte doucement et passais ma tête dans l'encadrement.

- "C'est moi. je viens te chercher pour aller manger." lui dis je

-"Hey Bell's ! Vas y entre, j'ai presque fini, j'en ai pour 5 min."

j'entrais et m'installer sur le fauteuil fasse a son bureau. Les murs de la piéce étaient blanc et quelques tableaux et diplomes étaient accroché un peu partout. Son bureau était en bois noir ainsi que la grande armoire se trouvant sur le mur du côté, renfermant tout un tas de livres aussi épais les uns que les autres. Je reportais mon attention sur Jazz. Ca faisais déjà dis minutes que j'attendais et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à part pour pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demandais je, le faisant sursauter tellement il était absorbé.

-"Oh, euh ... rien, rien. Excuse moi."

-" Me dis pas rien ca fais 10 min que j'attends et t'es collé a ton écran. C'est à peine si je t'ai cligner des yeux ! Qu'est-ce qui est si interréssant ??"

-"Pffff ... écoute ... jte dis mais tu ne le repéte pas stp. Surtout pas a Em et Rose."

-"Ok jte le promet Jazz, fais moi confiance."

-"Ok. Bon voilà en faite ... euhhh ... comment dire ca ... " Je le voyais rougir. Ca c'est pas normal. Normalement y a que moi qui rougis, pas lui ! " Y a quelques semaine j'ai recu une pub pour un site de rencontre et ... jme suis inscrit."

-"Mais c'est cool !!! T'as rencontré quelqu'un ??" lui demandais je

Il me regarder bizarrement, comme si j'avais dis une connerie.

-" Bin oué, depuis le début je discute avec une fille, vraiment chouette, trés rigolotte, je l'apprécie énormément."

-" Je suis vraiment contente Jazz, mais la dis lui que ta meilleure amie t'attends pour déjeuner et qu'elle meurt de faim stp !"

-"Ok"

Cinq minutes aprés nous nous étions en train de faire la queue a la cafétéria, plateau en main.

-"Alors, comment s'appelle ta dulcinée du web ?"

-"Je connais pas son vrai prénom et vice versa. On est resté au pseudo." me dit il

-"Oh et c'est quoi ?"

-"Elle c'est 'Tinkerbell' et moi c'est 'Jazzman' "

-"Ahh c'est mignon."

Une fois nos plateaux remplis et payés, je scannais la salle du regard a la recherche d'une table de libre quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'apeller.

-"Bella !"

Je me retourner pour voir qui m'avait appellée et je fus heureuse de voir qu'il s'agaissait de Carlise. Le Dr Cullen, grand chirurgien réputé, qui avait deménager de New York avec sa femme Esmée, pour venir vivre a Forks. Je les apprécier énormément, il étaient devenus vite amis avec mon père et j'avais nouée une relation trés importante pour moi avec Esmée. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle, a lui parler, me confier sans limite. Elle était comme une mère pour moi. Je me diriger dans, avec Jazz, vers carlisle, quand je m'appercue qu'il n'étais pas seul a sa table. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la personne face à lui leva la tête vers moi et la ... je me noyais dans un océan de vert ... J'avais devant moi le plus bel homme qu'il m'ai été donnée de voir.

*****

_Voila ! J'espere donc que pour un premier chapitre ca vous a plu._

_J'attends vos reviews._

_Bisous_

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou !_

_Désolé pour ce retard, le chapitre devait arriver plus tot que prévu mais bon, le voila enfin._

****

**mel031**: Alice va arriver, mais ne sera pas une Cullen. Pour les ages: 25 ans pour tous sauf Edward 26ans. Voila !

**clochette13**: Ma quichonne , Carlisme je connais ! Par contre Carlisle oui ! lol

**AnZeLe42100**: J'essairais de faire de mon mieux pour la longueur. Ca viendra petit a petit

**kacie27**: Si tu travail dans un hopital je viendrais surement te demander quelques renseignement, car je n'y connais rien du tout et je veux pas dire n'importe quoi, si tu veux bien !

Et merci aussi à **So-Amel,chouchoumag,Edward-Cullen-Addict,aliecullen4ever,bichou85 **et aussi a toute celle qui m'ont encore ajoutée en favorite.

****

**_POV Edward_**

Voila maintenant deux ans que je vivais seul sur New York. Mes parents Carlisle et Esmée, avaient quittés cette ville pour aller s'installer dans un petit bled paumé du nom de Forks. Mon père, grand chirurgien reconnu, avait trouvé un poste dans le seul hopital de la ville et ma mère quand à elle était décoratrice d'intérieur et faisait maintenant quelques travaus par ci par la.

J'avais eu une enfance des plus gatés. J'étais un enfant doué et avais meme eu l'occasion de sauté une classe en primaire, ce qui avait rendu mes parent fier. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre, étant un grand solitaire, a lire ou a écouter de la musique, classique de préférence. Je vouais une passion sans nom pour le piano, prenant des cours depuis tout petit et le jour de mes dix ans, mes parents m'avaient offert un magnifique piano à queue noir sur lequel je passais énormement de temps.

Lors de ma dernière année de lycée était arrivé le moment de choisir la vois a suivre pour notre avenir et je devais faire le choix entre intégrer le prestigieux conservatoire de New York et devenir un pianiste reconnu ou alors suivre les trace de mon père et intégrer Harvard pour devenir médecin. Aprés mûre réflexion j'avais finalement opté pour Harvard, gardant le piano pour passion.

J'avais passé mon diplome avec facilitée et travailler maintenant depuis peu dans un hopital de New-York au coté d'un grand medecin. Mon père en était fier et ca me rendais heureux.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que je n'avais pas revu mes parents et ils me manquaient. Les seuls fois ou je les voyais etait pour des occasion spécial et c'était eux qui venait me voir. Je n'étais jamais allé a Forks, je n'avais jamais vu ou ils vivaient. Donc pour une fois ca allait changer. Je partais pour Forks.

********

Aprés plusieurs heures d'avion j'arrivais sur Seatlle. Il était tard et il n'y avais pas de vol pour Port Angeles a cet heure ci, donc je pris un taxi et partis en direction d'un hotel.

Arrivé sur place, je me pris une chambre pour la nuit et monter directement dans celle ci. Je n'avais pas faim alors je decidais d'aller uniquement prendre une douche pour me detendre et parti me coucher pour recuperer devant me lever tot le lendemain. Aprés une bonne nuit je pris uniquement ma douche et partis pour l'aéroport. Arrivé sur place, je me pris de quoi manger, attendant le decollage de l'avion.

Le vol dura peu de temps. Je recuperer mes bagages et mes pris un taxi en direction du concessionnaire Volvo pour me louer le même modele que je possedais sur New-York, une C30 grise. Au bout d'une heure de route j'arrivais enfin au abords de la ville.

" Bienvenue à Forks"

Le ciel était nuageux et gris. Tout autour de moi n'étais fais que de vert et de végétaux. Rien a voir avec New-York et ses gratte-ciel.

Le GPS en marche, je me diriger vers la maison de mes parents. Les routes se faisaient plus rares et au bout de quelques kilomètre, je bifurquais sur un petit chemin de terre. Je me pensais perdu et commencer a jurer contre la nana du GPS lorsque je vis apparaitre devant moi une immense et magnifique villa blanche de plusieurs étages. Je reconnaissais là les gouts de ma mère. Je coupais le contact et sortis de la voiture pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrer et sonner. Alors que j'allais sonner une deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaitre la femme de vie. Ma mère.

" Edward !!! "

Elle me sauta dessus et m'enlaca avec toute la force dont elle bénéficiait. Je profitais de cette étreinte pour respirer cette odeur qui me manquer tant. Cette odeur qui me bercer jour et nuit depuis tant d'années. Ma mère.

" Oh mon chérie, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, si tu savais." me dit elle, laissant transparaitre dans sa voix l'emotion.

" Moi aussi je suis content de te voir maman, tu ma beaucoup manqué. "

" Entre mon chéri, ne reste pas la, il fait un frois de canard dehors. "

Ah bin ca j'avais remaquer ! Elle m'entraina avec elle dans la maison et nous diriga vers le salon qui était grand, tres spacieux et lumineux. Il y avait deux grand canapés de cuir blanc ainsi qu'un petit qui entouraient une table basse noir. Un grand écran était incruster dans le mur. Les murs étaient clair et était accrochés quelques tableaux et photos de familles. Sur le coté se trouvait une grande baie vitré qui donnait sur le jardin et une grande piscine. Elle me fit visiter le reste de la maison. Tout y passait, cuisine, chambre, salle de bains ...

Nous arrivames au dernier étage ou se trouvait une seule et unique chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain attenante. La pièce était grande et la baie vitrée donnait une magnifique vue sur la forêt. Elle était dans les tons beiges, et un grand lit donnait face a la baie vitrée. J'y installer mes affaires. Ce serais ma chambre lors de mes visites.

" Au fait, papa rentre pour quelle heure ?" lui demandais je.

" Dans l'aprés midi, je sais pas vraiment l'heure tu sais. Mais si tu veux tu pourrais aller lui rendre une petite visite, ca lui fera extremement plaisir" me dit elle

Je trouvais que c'étais une bonne idée. Je restais quand même un moment avec ma mère, profitant d'elle et de ces mois passés loin. Peu avant midi, je pris la direction de l'hopital espérant pouvoir prendre le repas avec mon père. Au bout de dix minutes de trajet je me garais sur le parking de l'hopital. Je passais les portes et me dirigeais vers l'acceuil.

" Excusez moi, je voudrais voir le Dr Cullen s'il vous plait. "

La secretaire se retourna visiblement énerver que je puisse la déranger pendant sa pose de vernis. Plus superficiel a ce moment la me sembla impossible. Maquillé a outrance et habillé de ... de quoi ?? Ah bin apparement pas grand chose. Elle me regarda de la tête au pied et me lanca un sourire qui se voulais aguicheur mais pour moi sa ressemblez plus a une vielle grimace. A mon avis elle avait pas fait attention en remettant son rouge a levre, qu'elle avait déraper et qu'elle en avait pleins les dents. Classe !

" Et puis je avoir ton petit nom chéri ??"

Oh mon dieu ! Tuez moi desuite s'il vous plait !

" Je suis son fils, et je suis assez pressé. "

" Ok chéri j'l'apelle. Au faite moi c'est Jessica ! "

Ne repondant rien elle se retourna, son sourire étant retombé, et appella mon père. Cinq minute aprés je le vis arriver.

"Edward !"

"Salut 'pa !" lui dis je en l'etreingant rapidement.

" Viens, suis moi. J'espere que t'as pas manger parcque moi j'ai faim."

Je le suivi dans l'hopital, traversant les couloir pour deboucher sur la cafétéria. Nous avancames vers la file, tout en discutant de tout et de rien le temps d'aller s'installer a une table pour quatre, libre a quelques metres de la.

" Alors tu reste combien de temps avec nous ? "

" Bin pour le moment je vais rester pour une semaine et ensuite j'appellerais l'hopital savoir s'il ont besoin de moi ou pas, pour pouvoir prolonger le sejour si possible."

" C'est super ! Ta mère doit etre heureuse. Elle va te faire visiter Forks, meme si c'est petit y a des truc a voir a droite a gauche. Et puis on pourra te presenter le Charlie, tu sais je t'en ai parler."

" Oui je me souviens, il a des enfants de mon age a peu prés. Maman m'a beaucoup parler de sa fille." lui dis je

" Oui, Bella, elle travail ici elle est infirmière. Une tres belle jeune femme, trés intelligente, on l'aime enormément."

Ca me faisais plaisir de voir que mes parents avaient de bons amis sur Forks et savoir que ma mère pouvait entretenir une relation "mere/fille" avec cette Bella me plaisais. Elle m'en parler énormément, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre sans meme l'avoir vu.

" Ah bin tient, quand on parle du loup."

Je regarder dans la direction dans laquelle mon père regarder et je vis la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu. On aurait dit un ange. Brune, la peau claire, une silhouette fine, gracieuse, une sourire eblouissant.

" Edward ! Edwaaaard !! Houhou !!"

Mon père était en trin de me parler et d'agiter sa main devant moi mais je n'y voyais rien. Je restais la , a regarder cette ange évoluer dans la cafétéria.

" Bella ! "

Qoui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait la ?

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demandais je

" Bin je l'invite a venir dejeuner avec nous, elle a l'air de t'avoir taper dans l'oeil, j'accelère les choses c'est tout." me dit il le plus naturellement possible.

Non mais je rêve. Je n'osais meme plus me retourner et attendais qu'elle arrive a ma hauteur. Je sentis une délicieuse odeur de fraise a mes coté. Je relevais la tête, elle étais la, proche de moi. J'osais alors la regarder dans les yeux et fus alors plonger dans une rivière de chocolat.

********

_Voila pour le POV Edward, j'espere qu'il vous a plus._

_Prochain chapitre : le repas ..._

_Bisous et n'oubliais pas mon amis tout de vert vetu !!! _

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé Désolé Désolé _

_J'ai mis beacoup de temps pour ecrire ce chapitre, probleme d'ordi ect... alors je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps je vous laisse découvrir. _

_********_

**_POV Bella_**

Je ne regrette pas de m'etre levée ce matin ! Oh ca non pas du tout !!!

Je m'avancais lentement vers Carlisle, mon plateau en main, Jazz a mes cotés, faisant attention a ne pas trébucher sur quelques chose ou meme sur mes propres pieds. Manquerait plus que ca. Jasper du voir mon trouble face a cet adonis, Edward, que j'avais reconnue grace aux nombreuses photos de lui que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir chez Carlisle et Esmée, car il pris la parole en premier.

" Bonjour Carlisle "

" Jasper, Bella ! Installez vous avec nous que vous presente mon fils " nous dit-il heureux.

Je le saluais a mon tour et remarquer effectivement qu'il y avait deux places de disponibles, une aux coté de Carlisle et l'autre d'Edward. Jazz en bon ami qui se respecte pris directement la place aux coté de Carlisle me laissant le plaisir de prendre place aux coté d'Edward.

Grrrrrrr .... Je l'adore ce Jazz !!!

" Donc les enfants, je vous presente Edward mon fils, dit-il a notre attention, Et Edward je te présente Jasper qui est notre psychologue ici et la jolie Bella qui est infirmière "

Jolie Bella ... Il veut ma mort, je doit etre aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

" Ravi de faire ta connaissance" lui dit Jazz

" De meme " lui repondis Edward. Il se retourna vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux et me dit " J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance "

.DIEU ! Ca y est je suis morte !

Le rouge aux joues je lui repondais " Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi. Ravie de te voir autrement qu'en photo. " Et il me fit un incroyable magnifique sourir en coin.

" Alors Ed t'es la pour combien de temps ?" lui demanda Jazz

Ed ??? Non mais attends on le connais depuis 5 min et il a deja droit a un surnom ?

" Une semaine pour commencer et si je peux, j'essairais de rester plus mais ca depend uniquement du boulot."

" C'es chouette, tu dois etre content Carlisle. "

"Oui, trés, Esmée doit etre aux anges. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avais pas vu" nous dit-il

" T'es arrivé ce matin ?" lui demandais-je

" Je suis arrivé hier soir sur Seatlle ou j'ai passé la nuit et j'ai repris l'avion ce matin pour Port Angeles"

" Ce que tu as vu a du te changer non ? "

" Oh oui, du vert, du vert, des arbres, du vert ... " dit-il en rigolant nous faisant rire aussi

" C'est sur que New-York et ses grattes ciels n'ont rien a voir avec nos arbres " lui dis-je " Mais y a quand meme beaucoup de chose a voir, on a pas forcement l'occasion de s'ennuyer, faut juste faire quelques kilomètres."

" J'espere que j'aurais l'occasion de voir ca alors " me dit-il le sourire en coin revenue pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Jasper commenca alors a lui poser des questions sur son boulot et ses activités a New-York. J'ecouter attentivement leur conversation, essayant d'en apprendre un maximun sur lui, meme si j'avais été a bon ecole avec Esmée qui me parlait souvent de lui, de son caractère, de ses loisirs, ect ...

J'essayais tout de meme de finir mon repas tant bien que mal, gardant un oeil sur Edward, sous le regard amusé de Jasper et Carlisle.

Je savais que j'allais avoir droit a des remarques et des questions de la part de Jazz et qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir de tout raconter a Rose qui elle évidement ne pourra pas s'empecher d'en parler a Emmett qui ... Pfff on en finira jamais

Quand a Carlisle je ne savais pas trop a quoi m'attendre avec lui, peut etre qu'il s'abstiendra de toute question et qu'il se contentera de garder ca pour lui ou alors il en parlera a Esmée.

Dans quelle famille je suis tombée !!

***

"Dr Cullen"

Une collègue infirmière arriva en trombe dans la cafétéria

Pur reflexe de la part d'Edward, il se retourna en meme temps que son père,réalisant que ce n'étais pas pour lui il se retourna secouant la tête, un sourir amusé sur le visage, nous regardant Jasper et moi.

" L'habitude " nous dit-il alors que nous rions

" Excusez moi Dr Cullen, mais nous avons un jeune accidenté de la route qui vient d'arriver, il est dans un sale état et je ne trouve aucun médecin disponible, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?"

" Trés bien j'arrive Maria " lui dit Carlisle en se levant

" Isabella vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ? Vous nous serez d'un grande aide " me dit Maria

" Bien sûr "

Je me levais a mon tour et Carlisle et moi saluions Jazz et Edward mais avant de partir j'osais un petit quelque chose le rouge aux joues

" Je suis tres contente de t'avoir vu et j'espere que j'aurais l'occasion te revoir avant ton départ "

" Ca ma fais tres plaisir aussi et je suis sur qu'on se reverra. Travail bien "

" Merci "

Je passais les portes de la cafétéria, me stoppa respirant un bon coup et repris mon chemin vers le bloc opératiore.

Bon dieu , je tuerais pour revoir son magnifique sourir.

***

L'opération fut longue, deux bonnes heures. Heureusement pour ce garcon, il s'en tira a bon compte.

" Ca va Bella ? Pas trop fatigué ?" me demanda Carlisle alors que j'étais en train de me retirer tout l'attirail neccessaire dans le bloc.

" Oui merci , un peu fatigué c'est tout, mais j'ai finis donc je vais rentrer me reposer "

" Alors comment tu trouve mon fils ?"

Ahhh fallait s'en douter.

" Trés charmant, un vrai Cullen quoi ! " lui dis-je en riant

"Jte remercie Bella. Bon allez jte laisse, je vais pas t'embeter plus longtemps, repose toi bien. "

Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui faire la bise pour nous nous quittions chacun de notre coté. Une fois revêtue mes vetement bien confortable, je decider d'aller dire au revoir a Jazz. Arrivée devant son bureau, je frapper et entré a sa demande. Une fois installer devant lui il commenca.

" Alors cette opération ?"

"Trés bien, merci, et toi le dejeuner ?"

" Le dejeuner ou plutot Edward ? " me demanda t'il en riant. Voyant mon regard noir il continua. " Il est tres sympa. On a discutés un peu puis apres j'ai du partir j'avais du boulot."

Nous fûmes interrompu par quelques coups sur la porte. C'était Carlisle.

" Dites j'ai eu un message d'Esmée, elle vous invite a venir manger ce soir a la maison, ca vous dit, 19h30 ?"

"Oui bien sur."

"Ok, Bella tu demandera a Charlie, Emmett et Rose s'il te plait ?"

" Bien sur je leur demanderais mais je pense que vous pouvez deja les compter."

"Tres biens, bon bin jvous laisse, a ce soir. "

Carlisle partit et j'en fis de même.

"Bon bin je te retrouve ce soir, a l'appart." lui dis-je

" Ok a ce soir Bell's"

Je partis de l'hopital et pris la route en direction de l'appart. Une fois arrivée, je pris le téléphone et composer le numéro du commissariat et Charlie et Emmett confirmère leurs venus au repas de ce soir.

J'arivais dans ma chambre, m'enlever mes converses et me glissais sous la couette afin de faire une petite sieste pour etre en forme au repas de ce soir.

Repas auquel j'avais hâte d'être pour le revoir.

******

_Voila !!! J'espere que ca vous a plus. Encore désolé pour l'attente. Laissez vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser._

_Merci les miss pour vos reviews qui me font de plus en plus plaisir_

**bichou85,mel031,SoSweetySoCrazy,So-Amel,Sweetygirl,Floraline,Twilight007,Edward-Cullen-Addict,Nekochan Miharu et Sweet-girly-eclipse**.

_Je vous souhaite aussi de passer de trés bonne fêtes et un trés bon reveillon. A trés _

_*JaneDeBoy* _

PS: désolé pour les fautes j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire.


	5. Chapter 5

**_BONNE ANNéE !!!_**

_Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et que tout vos voeux se réalisent et SURTOUT que votre imagination continue a fleurir pour nous faire de belles fics !!!_

****

Sinon me revoila !! Un peu plus rapide que la dernière fois, je fais des progrès !!!

Merci encore a toutes pour les reviews et autres.

**Audreii-x3,anna-cool,mel031,Mary02,lena-lna933-,Joannie01,So-Amel,Floraline,isasoleil,clzmznce,my-fiction-twilight,Edward-Cullen-Addict,Clochette13**

Et maintenant place au chapitre ...

******

**_POV Bella_**

Il faisait bon, c'était moelleux et doux. J'étais bien.  
Je sentais une main caresser doucement le visage. Elle etait douce comme une rose. C'étais Rose.

" Bella "

" Hummmm "

" Allez Bella debout ! Faut te preparer ma belle "

" Deux minute s'il te plait "

" Non Bella. Deux minutes qui vont se transformer en dix, puis en vingt, ect... Allez debout les Cullen vont pas t'attendre !"

Les Cullen ... Le repas ... Edward ... EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!

" Ok c'est bon je suis debout " dis je en me levant précipatement et ma maladresse toujours presente quand il faut, je me pris les pieds dans la couette et m'étalaer de tout mon long sur le sol.

" Arghhhhhh "

" Ca va Bell's tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?" me dit Rose en venant a mon secour.

" Non ca va je te remercie. Bon allez faut que je me prépare. T'es deja prete toi ? " lui demandais je tout en me dirigant vers mon armoire.

" Jsuis douchée, coiffée, maquillée, il me manque plus qu'a m'habiller. "

"OK Ok"

" Au faite Bella " dis t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte avec un sourire taquin " Fais un effort vestimentaire s'il te plait, apparement y a du beau goss ce soir " Puis elle sortit me laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Maudit Jasper, j'en étais sur qu'il allait tout lui raconter. Pfff y a plus qu'a esperer qu'Emmett ne soit pas au courant.

Bref, prenant de nouveaux sous vetement, je me diriger vers la salle de bain par la porte attenante a ma chambre. Je verouiller les deux portes, la mienne et celle de la chambre d'Emmett et Rose et me déshabiller tout en rentrant dans la douche. Je régler l'eau a une température assez chaude pour me détendre et pris mon shampooing a la fraise. Une fois le tout terminer, je sortis, m'essuyer, m'envelloper dans la serviette et retrouner dans ma chambre pour me planter devant mon armoire.

Bon, la je dois dire, y a pas grand choix. Déja optons pour un pantalon. Je me vois mal arriver en robe ou en jupe, ca leur feraient trop bizarre d'un coup. Donc j'opte pour le jean slim brut taille basse. Apres, le haut. Déja n'oublions pas qu'il fait froid, donc il vaut mieux un petit pull. Ah pourquoi celui que j'ai achetée lors de la derniere virée shopping avec Rose, il est gris et noir, simple, tout ce que j'aime.

Allez hop, je retourne dans la salle de bain et je m'habille. Je decide de me maquiller avec un marron clair trés leger sur les paupières et une toute petite touche de gloss. Pour les cheveux, je prefere les laisser lache.

Je retourne dans la chambre pour cette fois ci choisir les chaussures. Une chose est sur pas de basket ! Faut que je fasse un effort et de toute facon y a pas grand choix. Je regarde ces escarpins noir pointu a talon aiguille qui me font de l'oeil, mais j'hésite, trop peur de tomber. Mais bon aprés tout on part pas en randonné. Je les prends et les mets puis m'entraine un en faisant des allers retour dans la chambre, puis salle de bain-chambre. Bon je pense que c'est bon. Je prend ma veste et hop.

Arrivée au salon, Emmett et Rose sont assis sur le canapé m'attendant. Aprés m'avoir entendu, ils se retournent et me devisage.

" Whouah Bella t'es sex ! " me dit Emmett se recoltant un claque sur la tête par Rose

" T'inquiète Bella, tu es trés belle, ta tenue est superbe comparé a d'habitude " dit Rose en me faisant un clin d'oeil tout en se récoltant a son tour une pichnette sur le nez de la part d'Emmett

" Merci Emmett, merci Rose, maintenant on y va. On va chercher Jazz ? "

" Oui, il doit déja nous attendre. "

" Emmett t'as pas oublier de prévenir Charlie quand je t'ai appeler au boulot j'espere ? "

" Pour qui tu me prend Bell's franchement ? "

" Pour celui qui avait oublier de lui dire la dernière fois qu'on l'inviter a l'appart pour manger et qu'on a attendus 1h00 avant que tu te rapelle d'avoir oublier de faire la commission. Alors je répete, est-ce que tu l'as prévenue ? "

Rose commencer a pouffer de rire mais arreta rapidement vu le regard que lui lancait mon frère.

" OUI je l'ai prévenue, t'inquiète pas et puis c'est bon ca va c'est arriver juste une fois. "

" En espérant que c'était la dernière." lui dis je

" Gnagnagnagna ... "

Suceptible ...

Sure ce nous sortions de l'appartement pour aller retrouver Jazz qui habite l'immeuble a coté du mien. Pratique. Et puis de immeubles avec appart sympa y en a pas de tonnes a Forks. Nous montons donc tous les quatres dans la Jeep d'Emmett en direction de la villa Cullen.

*******

**_POV Edward_**

Aprés la rencontre avec Jasper et Bella ce midi a la cafèt de l'hopital avec mon père et le départ de ce dernier et de ma belle ... oui c'est déja ma belle !!! ... pour le bloc opératoire, j'avais parlé avec Jasper de tout et de rien. Il etait trés sympa, je m'entendais bien avec lui et j'avais essayé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella mais c'était peine perdu. Ma mère m'ayant déjà tout racontée.

Aprés qu'il ai dut partir bosser, j'avais pris le chemin de la sortie, me faisant tout petit, espérant ne pas recroiser la folle de l'acceuil, ce qui fut chose réussite, et m'engoufrer rapidement dans ma voiture pour rentrer a la maison retrouver ma mère.

En rentrant je trouver celle ci sur le canapé faisant quelques croquis.

" Hey mon chéri, c'était bien les retrouvailles ? " me dit elle en souriant

" Oui c'était super, une bonne surprise, j'ai aussi fais la connaissance de Bella et Jasper "

" Oh c'est super ca !!! Et alors comment tu les trouvent ? "

" Jasper est trés sympa, je me suis rapidement enntendu avec lui et Bella ... est vraiment ... trés belle et ... trés gentille " lui avouais je légérement géné. Qu'est-ce qui venais de me prendre a dire ca a ma mère.

" Tu as tout a fait raison c'est une charmante jeune femme. Je l'aime beaucoup. "

Qui ne pourrais pas l'aimer.

" Je me doute que tu dois etre un peu fatiguer mais ca te dis si je les invite tous ce soir a la maison pour manger ? Jasper, Bella avec Emmett et Rose, sans oublier Charlie bien sur."

Alors la elle ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. J'avais hate de la revoir et de pouvoir parler un peu plus avec elle.

" Oui bien sur, aucun soucis maman. Tu les appelles et si tu veux je peux t'aider si tu as besoin ? " lui proposais je

" Je vais appeler Carlisle de suite pour qu'il prévienne Bella et Jasper directement au boulot, je veux pas déranger Charlie et Emmett au commissariat et pour l'aide je pense que ca devrait aller, j'ai le necessaire pour faire un bon repas, surtout avec Emmett dans les parages, dit elle en rigolant, tu verra ca se soir. "

Puis elle se lever et partit téléphoner. Pendant ce temps je m'installer dans le canapé et zapper, passant de chaine en chaine sans vraiment y preter attention.

" J'ai laisser un message a ton père, il doit etre en pleine opération."

" Oui, il a du quitter le repas avec Bella pour une urgence, il doit y etre encore."

"Ok. Bon si tu veux tu n'a qua aller te reposer un peu, je vais commencer a cuisiner." me dit elle

" D'accord. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide tu viens me chercher ok ? "

" T'inquiète pas Edward, c'est pas la première fois que je fais de grand repas. Allez va y."

" A toute 'man " lui dis je en me dirigant vers les escalier.

" Repose toi bien."

"MERCI"

Sur ce j'arrivais dans ma chambre, fermer ma porte et me jeter sur mon lit, ayant déjà hate d'etre a ce soir.

******

Voila.

Pour ce qui est de la tenue de Bella j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil.

Bisous et n'oubliez pas le ptit bouton vert. Merciiiii

*JaneDeBoy*


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou !!!_

_Voila le nouveaux chapitre, désolé pour l'attente. _

_Merci encore pour mes reviews et les alerts._

_**bichou85,SoSweetySoCrazy,my-fiction-twilight,aliecullen4ever,lena -lna933-,Nancy,mel031,So-amel,Clochette13,Audreii-x3,Kacie27**_

_******_

_**POV Edward**_

Je me reveiller grace a la sonnerie de mon téléphone, me permettant de ne pas me reveiller trop tard afin de pouvoir aider ma mère pour le repas de ce soir.  
Cette sieste avait été plus que bénéfique. Meme si j'avais pu dormir cette nuit, la qualité du lit n'étais pas des meilleurs qui,accumulé aux nombreuse heures d'avions ne m'avaient pas aidé. Je décidais alors de me lever et de defaire ma valise avant d'aller prendre une douche. J'ouvris les placards de la chambre et y mettais mes affaire, prenant au passage de quoi m'habiller.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain attenante a la chambre et fermer la porte derriere moi. Je me deshabiller et entrer sous l'eau chaude qui me faisait beaucoup de bien.  
Dix minutes apres je sortis et me secher. J'enfilais mon boxer noir puis mis mon jean brut et une chemise noir a laquelle je laissais les deux premiers boutons du haut ouverts. J'essayais en vain de dompter mes cheveux avec du gel mais je dus m'y resoudre. C'etait tout bonnement impossible. Je sortis de la salle de bain, me chausser, refaiser un peu le lit puis descendit les escaliers.

Une fois en bas, je trouvais ma mère en train de s'afferer en cuisine.

" Tu as besoin d'aide maman ? "

" Ahhhhhh " fit elle en sursautant " Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs Edward "

" Désolé 'man " dis je en rigolant

" Et tu moque pas de ta mère !!! " dit elle en me menaçant de sa cuiellere en bois.

" Promis c'etait la derniere fois ! Bon tu as besoin d'aide ? "

" En cuisine ca va je suis dans les temps, mais si tu veux tu peux aller me mettre la table ? "

" Ok, tu range la vaisselle ou ? "

" Tu trouvera ce qu'il faut dans le meuble en bois a coté de table "

Sur ce je me dirigeais vers la salle a manger et trouver effectivement tout ce qu'il fallait dedans. Je sortis assiettes,couverts,verres et disposer le tout sur la table.  
J'esperer déja pouvoir etre assis durant le repas au cotés de Bella. Rien que de penser a elle mon coeur commencait a s'emballer.  
Bon dieu Edward, calme toi, tu la connais a peine.  
Une fois terminer je rejoigner ma mère qui avait été rejointe entre temps pas mon père.  
On commencer a parler puis mon père et moi partimes au salon continuer notre conversation. Nous parlions du boulot, du sien, du mien, lorsque nous entendimes un bruit de voiture. Carlisle s'avanca et regarda par la baie vitré.

" C'est Charlie. Le père de Bella et Emmett. " me dit il

" Oui tu m'en a parlé, c'est le shérif non ? "

" Oui c'est ca. "

Carlisle partit ouvrir a Charlie, j'en profitais donc pour m'avancer.

" Charlie comment va tu ? " dit mon pere

" Ca va jte remercie et toi ? "

" Trés bien, mon fils, Edward, nous a fait la surprise de venir pendant ses vacances, viens je vais te le presenter. "

Je vis arriver devant moi un homme assez grand, la quarantaine passé, les cheveux brun et une moustache, me faisant penser a Magnum. Je remarquais alors qu'il avait la meme couleur d'yeux que sa fille, un jolie marron, mais je dois dire que je preferer cents fois plus celui de Bella.

" Ravi de vous rencontrer Charlie " lui dis je

" De meme Edward, apres tout ce temps a avoir entendu parler de toi "

Nous fumes interompu par le bruit d'une autre voiture qui se garer dans l'allé. Je regardais par la vitre pour voir une enorme Jeep noir. Je vis descendre du coté conducteur un grand brun, baraqué au cheveux foncé. C'étais donc Emmett, le grand frère de Bella. Coté passager descendit une grande blonde, tres belle et je remarquais immédiatemment sa ressemblance avec Jasper. Rosalie sa jumelle. Puis de derriere descendirent Jasper et Bella. Elle etait encore plus belle que tout a l'heure. Sa tenue la rendais sexy. C'etais un plaisir pour les yeux. J'allais passer une merveilleuse soirée. Veinard !!!  
Mon pere partit leur ouvrir.

" Salut la compagnie !!! " dit Emmett en rentrant, Rosalie a son bras.

" Emmett, Rosalie, comment allez vous ? " leur demanda mon père

"Ca va merci et vous ? " lui dit Rosalie

" Parfaitement bien. Je vous presente Edward " leur dit il " Edward je te presente Emmett le frere de Bella et Rosalie sa fiancé qui est aussi la jumelle de Jasper " me dit il

" Tres contente de te renconter Edward " me dit Rosalie " Tes parents nous ont beaucoup parlés de toi "

" De meme pour moi Rosalie " lui dis je en lui faisant la bise. Je me tournais vers son fiancé " Emmet ! " lui dis je en lui serant la main

" Alors de retour au bercail ? " me dit il

" Ouais le temps des vacances, il était tant que je vienne voir ou mes parents vivaient ! "

" Tu verra c'est tres sympa, petit mais sympa. On te fera visiter si tu veux ? " me dit rosalie

" Oui je veux bien, ce serais sympa."

Je continuais a parler un peu avec Emmett et Rosalie. Mon pere, Charlie et Jasper parlaient entre eux quand je vis ma mère et Bella arriver bras dessus bras dessous de la cuisine en saluait tout le monde restant toujours proche de Bella.

Je savais qu'elles s'entendaient a merveille et les voirs ensembles me plaisir.

Nous passions au salon prendre l'apero, j'etais assis sur un canapé un Jasper et Emmett,parlant sport. Emmett était un fana de football et baseball. Ils allaient souvent pratiquer avec Jasper et nos pères. Je regardais vers le canapé ou était ma mère, Rosalie et Bella et je les voyaient papoter activement quand Bella tourna son regard vers moi. Je ne pus m'empecher de lui sourire ce qui la fit instinctivement rougir. Dieu qu'elle était merveilleuse.

" Edward !! " me dit Emmett passa sa main devant mon visage

"Oui pardon qu'est-ce qu'y a ? " lui demandais je

" Je sais que ma soeur est particulierement sexy ce soir, mais ce serait bien que tu revienne sur terre !! " et il se mit a rire suivi de Jasper

" Oué Oué, bon vous disiez quoi ? "

" Jte demander si tu pratiquer un sport ?" me dit Jasper

" J'ai fais du football au lycée, j'étais assez doué, puis j'ai continuer un peu a la fac mais j'ai vite arreter a cause des études, ca me prenner trop de temps. "

" Et ta deja fais du baseball ? "

" Quand j'étais petit avec mon pere, ca fait longtemps que j'y ais pas rejouer."

" Y a des cages sur Port Angeles ou on va jouer, on t'y emmenera."

" Ok "

Nous continuions a parler, mellant mon pere et Charlie a la conversation puis ma mère nous dit que le repas était pret.

Mon pere s'intalla en bout de table, Charlie a sa droite et Jasper a sa gauche. Je m'assis au coté de Jasper laissant une place a mes coté pui Emmet se mis au coté de Charlie avec Rosalie a sa droite laissant donc Bella a mes cotés et ma mère en bout de table.

_YES !!! Je sens que la soirée va etre merveilleuse_

Les conversations reprirent alors que ma mère apporter une salade de crudité en entré ce qui fit legerement grimacer Emmett

" On est au régime Esmée ou quoi ? "

" Emmett ! " le grondèrent Rosalie et Bella en meme temps

" Bin quoi, jsuis habituer a plus d'habitude ici moi, hein Esmée ? "

" T'en fais pas Emmett je t'ai prevu du lourd aprés ! " lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil ce qui lui redonna le sourire en s'attaquant a sa salade.

J'attendais que tout le monde fasse leurs petits truc pour engager un conversation discrete avec Bella.

" Ca c'est bien passé l'opération de cet apres midi ? "

" Oui jte remercie " me dit elle en souriant " Carlisle a fait du bon boulot comme d'habitude, j'aime beaucoup travailler avec lui. "

" J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion mais tout le monde le dit. Ta finis tard ? "

" Non a 15h, juste le temps de que l'opération se termine et je suis rentrer."

" Tu vis avec ton frère et Rosalie a ce que m'a dit ma mere ? "

" Oui depuis un bout de temps, a la base ils vivaient ensemble puis a cause d'un souci j'ai du les herberger et depuis ca dure, mais bon jme plains pas ils sont chouette."

" T'as un petit ami ?" osais je lui demander. Ma mère ne m'en avait pas parler et j'esperer réellement qu'elle n'en ai pas. Quoique d'un coté jvois pas en quoi ca devait me deranger, je vis a New York et elle ici.

" Non, pas pour le moment. " _Ouffff !!! _" Et toi ? "

" Non plus. J'aimerais trouver mais bon, elle n'est surement pas a New York ! " _Ca non elle n'est pas a New York._

_" _Comme dit Emmett ' Chaque pot a son couvercle ' " dit elle me faisant rire avec elle

L'entrée fini, ma mere apporta le plat. Au plus grand plaisir d'Emmett au vu de son sourire,a qui elle servi une bonne dose de viande et de legumes, puis Bella et moi reprimes notre conversation parlant de tout et de rien. Le sujet deriva sur la musique et j'appris qu'elle aimais la musique classique, particulièrement Debussy, tout comme moi. Elle me demanda d'ailleur de lui jouer un morceaux au piano avant mon départ, ce que j'accepta avec grand plaisir. Puis nous parlames lecture, sa passion et elle m'appris qu'elle aurait aimée etre prof de littérature mais grande timide, elle c'est tourner vers le médical, ce qui surpris sa famille, alors que pendant des années la vue du sang lui faisait tourner de l'oeil. Je lui racontais le dilenme que j'avais eu lors de l'orientation et mon parcours en medecine.

" Ils ne te manques pas ? " me demanda t-elle en parlant de mes parents

" Si bien sur, je travail beaucoup et quand je rentre chez moi et que je suis tout seul c'est pas toujours sympa. "

" T'as pas des amis, tu sors pas ? "

" Si, mais c'est pas pareil tu sais. La famille et les amis c'est different. Et ceux que j'ai a New York ... on peut pas appeler ca de vrai amis, quand ta un statut social assez élever sa attire les gens et ils sont pas toujours sincères. "

Nous fumes interrompu par mère qui enlever les assiettes afin de nous apporter le dessert. Je me rendais compte que nous avions oublier tout autour de nous lorsque je relever la tête et que je croiser les regard amusé des autres. Je reporter mon regard sur Bella et je vis qu'elle avait remarquer la même chose que moi au vu des rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ma mère nous apporta le dessert.

" Et voila les fondant au chocolat " annoca t'elle " vos preférés mes chéries " dit elle en posant une assiette devant Bella et moi. Je la regarder et lui souris.

Nous reprenions les conversations avec les autres. Emmett avait prévu une sortie entre hommes dimanche, donc apres demain, a aller taper quelques, alors que les filles passeraient avaient tout un tas de truc, film, glace ...

Ce fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'ils prirent tous congés. Et je dois dire que je m'étais un peu trop attarder sur Bella, humant sa fragance.

" Bonne nuit Edward." me dit elle souriante

" Bonne nuit Bella, a bientot. "

Une fois tous partie, j'aidais ma mère et mon père a debarrasser la table et remplir le lave vaisselle

" Tu t'endens bien avec Bella a c'que j'vois ? " me dit mon pere sous le regard amusé de ma mère

" Oui trés, elle est trés simple, gentille, tout c'que j'apprécie " lui dis je

" Ca m'a l'air reciproque " dit il

" J'espere " soufflais je " Bon jvous laisse jvais dormir "

J'embrassais mes parents et commencer a sortir de la cuisine quand j'entendis mon père me dire en riant

" Fait de beau rêve fiston ! "

_Ca j'en doute pas, ils risquent de l'être._

_******_

_Voila ! J'espere que ca vous a plus. _

_Normalement prochain chapitre --- petit LEMON !!!_

_Laissez vos review_

_Bisous_

_*JaneDeBoy*_

_PS: dsl pr les fautes, j'ai pas le temps de relire._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut !_

_Me voici avec un nouveaux chapitre et une première pour moi : un "Little Lemon" !!!_

_Soyez donc indulgente et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Merci pour les reviews_

**_KaoriSolaris, SoSweetySoCrazy, bichou85, So-Amel, clzmznce, my-fiction-twilight, clochette13, gistrel, mel031, liliputienne31, lena -lna933-, Tinga Bella._**

_Et merci aussi a celle qui m'ont rajoutée en favorite story ou story alert._

******

**_POV Bella_**

_Je m'éveiller lentement d'une nuit paisible avec la sensation de caresse sur mon visage._

_J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et tombais sur le regard émeuraude d'Edward qui me maintenait contre lui de son bras gauche alors que sa main droite me caresser tendrement le visage._

_" Bonjour mon amour " dit il_

_" Bonjour ... "_

_Je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et rapidement je sentis sa langue me demander l'accès à ma bouche,que je lui offris avec plaisir. Il en profita pour me serrer plus contre lui,me faisant sentir son érection proéminente,ce qui me provoqua un gémissement._

_Des reveils comme ca, j'en veux tout les jours moi. _

_A bout de souffle il lacha ma bouche et se positionna sur moi faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser. Ses baisers s'aventurèrent de mon cou à mon épaule, revenant vers mon décoletter à la limite de mes seins cachés par la nuisette, alors que ses mains se ballader sur mon corps, me faisant frissoner de plaisir. Ses mains attrapèrent les rebords de la nuisette,puis il me la retira, me laissant en petite culotte devant son regard noircit par le désir__._

_Sa bouche partit a l'assaut de ma poitrine, les pointes durci par le desir, lui provoquant mille et une delicieuses tortures. Ses mains partirent vers ma culotte avec laquelle il joua deux secondes, avant d'en aggriper les rebords et de la déchirer d'un coup sec, m'excitant encore plus._

_" Oh edward !!! "_

_Sa main gauche pris la place de sa bouche sur ma poitrine alors que ses lèvres revenaient vers les miennes._

_" Tu es magnifique mon ange " _

_Il se remit à m'embrasser alors que sa main droite se diriger vers mon intimitée dans laquelle il passa un doigt._

_" Bordel Bella t'es trempée " dit il en grognant_

_" Hummm Edward ... continu ... "_

_Sans me laisser un seconde il introduisit un doigts en moi puis le ressortit aussitôt et se mis à le lecher._

_Bordel !!! _

_" Tu as un gout exquis ma belle !"_

_Il revint m'embrasser et je pouvais me gouter a travers lui, puis il replaca sa main sur mon intimitée,y introduisit deux doigt et commenca des mouvements de va et vient._

_" Oh edward ... oh mon dieu ... plus vite "_

_Répondant à ma demande, il augmenta la cadence. _

_Son pouce se mit à cajoler mon petit bouton ce quit me declancha de légers spasmes et des gémissements de plus en plus fort._

_J'étais à deux doigts du plaisir ultime._

_" Edward ... EdwAAArd ... "_

_" Viens Bella, jouie pour moi... BellAAA _..." " BeLLLA ... BELLA !!!!!"

*

J'ouvrais les yeux pour regarder Edward et qu'elle ne fut pas le choc en voyant le visage de Rose pencher sur moi .

" AAAHHHHHHHHHHH " criais je en sursaut,remontant la couette sur moi.

" Et du calme la marmotte, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "

Je regardais autour de moi, rien n'avait changer, aucune trace d'Edward. Je soulever légerement la couette pour regarder ma tenue. J'étais en pyjama.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un magnifique rêve qui aurait pu se poursuivre si Rose ne s'était pas pointer. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée excuse sur ce coup la sinon je la zigouille, avec un père shérif j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

" Ouhouu Bella ca va ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveiller ? J'espere que ca vaut le coup ? "

" Wow du calme la tigresse !!! " Dit elle en rigolant mais voyant le regard noir que je lui lancer elle s'arreta rapidement.

" Euh ... C'étais juste pour te dire que je sortais avec Emmett, on rentra dans l'après-midi. "

" Et ? " lui demandais je espérant réellement qu'elle ne m'avait pas reveiller que pour ca.

" C'est tout. "

" Et tu me réveille d'un putain de rêve pour me dire CA !!!! Tu pouvais pas le noter sur un post-it que j'aurais lu en me levant ? " demandais je énervée

" Un putain de rêve ?? Hummm ... Edward peut-être ? " dit elle me faisant un clin d'oeil

" Dégage ou je t'étrippe "

" Edward alors ? Il te faisait quoi coquine ? "

" DEGAAAAGEEEEEE !!!!! "

" Ok tigresse on se calme, j'y vais ... mais tu n'y echappera pas,je saurais ! "

" Grrrrrrrrr "

Puis elle partit en rigolant. Deux minute aprés j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer signe qu'ils étaient partis. N'étant plus d'humeur à rester au lit,je me lever et me diriger vers la cuisine me prendre de quoi grignotter étant donner qu'il était déja 11h,puis partis me laver.

Je me déshabiller et rentrais sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je pris une noisette de gel douche à la fraise et commencer a me laver.

Je repensais à ses mains et ses lèvres sur mon corps, ma poitrine. Impossible d'oublier. J'allais devoir finir la douche à l'eau froide sinon j'étais fichu.

Une fois fini je sortis rapidement, me secher et partis m'habiller. Je mis un pantalon de sport pour être à l'aise et enfiler un t-shirt tout simple.

Je décidais de m'attaquer au ménage. Je savais qu'une fois commencer, je serais a fond dedans et peut être que j'arrêterais un peu de penser à Edward.

Sur les coups de midi et demi, alors que je finissais le ménage et que j'allais commencer à me faire à manger, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit trois fois. Jasper !

C'étais son truc pour le reconnaitre. J'allais donc lui ouvrir.

" Salut Jazz "

" Hey Bells " dit il me faisant la bise.

" Allez entre. Emmett et Rose sont sortis. "

" Oué je sais j'ai eu Rose au téléphone ce matin. Je suis venu te parler si ca te dérange pas. "

" Non bien sur que non. Tu veux manger avec moi ? On parlera en meme temps."

" Je veux bien, merci. "

On se diriga vers la cuisine et je sortais de simples blancs de poulets que je ferais avec de la salade.

" Alors que veux tu me dire ? " lui demandais je

" Tu te souviens de Tinkerbell ? "

" Ahh la fille du site de rencontre ? " Il ocha la tête " Et ??? " lui dis je attendant une reponse.

" Et bin ... elle veut qu'on se rencontre, elle veut venir me voir. "

" Oh mais c'est super Jazz !!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ? "

" J'ai pas encore répondu. J'ai recu le mail ce matin. "

" T'as pas envie de la rencontrer ? "

" Siiiii. Mais ... j'ai la trouille. "

" La trouille de quoi Jazz ? Vous vous parlez depuis un moment, il serait peut être temps d'avancer tu crois pas non ? Vous allez pas rester éternellement derrière votre écran ! "

" T'as raison. Mais j'ai quand même la trouille. Et si jamais je lui plais pas ? "

" Arrête Jazz. Si jamais tu lui plaisais pas elle aurait vite arrêter votre relation et pour ce qui concerne le physique, etant donner que vous vous êtes jamais vu, crois moi Jazz y aura pas de probleme, tu es trés beau et tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes donc t'inquiète pas va ! " lui dis je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

" Merci Bell's " dit il me prenant dans ses bras.

" Allez viens on va manger "

Puis nous nous assîmes a table et dégustâmes le repas, parlant de tout et de rien. J'en appris également un peu plus sur Tinkerbell. C'était une petite brune de 25 ans. Elle était styliste et était originaire de Seattle mais avait était adoptée et vivait à San Francisco.

Du coup, pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, Jasper se servit de mon ordi pour lui envoyer sa réponse.

" C'est bon, mail envoyé ! " dit il en rentrant dans la cuisine

" Tu me dira quand elle t'aura repondu ? "

" Bien sur "

Une fois terminer, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé.

Jasper se trouva un documentaire sur la geurre civile, dont il était passioné.

Sur ce coup la je remercier Emmett de m'avoir fait prendre le cable lorsqu'il était venu s'installer avec Rosalie. Depuis j'avais un grand choix de programme, et tout le monde y trouver son compte.

Documentaire historique pour Jazz. Chaîne sport pour Emmet. Automobile et défiler de mode pour Rose, et moi la diffusion de nombreux films, récents comme anciens, adaptés de livres ou pas.

D'ailleur en ce moment j'avais préferer me prendre mon vieil exemplaire du Hauts de Hurlevents et m'étais assises au côtés de Jasper.

Vers 16h30, Emmett et Rose rentrèrent de leurs escapade bien heureux !

" Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? " leur demandais je

" On a été a Port Angeles où Emmett m'a invité au resto et après on c'est promener ." dit Rose tout sourire.

" Oué, d'ailleur y a de nouveaux films au ciné, ca vous dit qu'on y aille ce soir et qu'on invite Ed ? " nous demanda Emmett

" Pour moi c'est bon " Dis Jazz

" Et toi Bella ? " me demanda Rose en venant s'assoir a mes cotés

" Lui et toi ... dans le noir ... côte à côte ... " me chuchota t-elle avec un sourire espiégle alors que mes joues prenaient feu repensant a mon rêve de cet nuit

" Alors Bell's ? " demanda Emmett

" Oui Oui c'est bon pour moi aussi " lui dis je

" Et pourquoi on iraient pas manger au resto avant, on y a pas eu droit nous à midi ? " demanda Jasper

" Bonne idée ! " dis Emmett " Je l'appelle pour lui demander "

Puis il partit dans sa chambre pour téléphoner suivi par la diablesse nommée Rosalie.

" Et bin ! Y en a une qui va être sur un nuage ce soir ! " dis Jazz

" De qui tu parles ? "

" Fait pas l'innocente Bell's, vous avez littéralement craqués l'un sur l'autre " me dit il

" Tu crois ? "

" Bien sur ! Y avait qu'a vous voir hier. C'est limite si on était en trop ! "

" Pffff tu dis n'importe quoi. On a juste fait connaissance. "

" Si tu le dis ! Mais je sais que j'ai raison. "

J'allais lui repondre mais je fus interrompu par Em' et Rose qui revenaient.

" C'est ok pour lui aussi, bien sur j'ai preciser que Bella serait la ! " dit Emmett

" Tu vas pas commencer toi aussi ! C'est pas vrai ! " lui dis je legèrement irriter.

" Ca ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure bichette, alors arrête de nier. "

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de m'affaler dans le canapé et grogner ce qui les fit rire.

Je savais qu'ils avaient raison, du moins pour ce qui étais de mon coté. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Rien, parcqu'il repartirait pour New York et moi je resterais a Forks tout simplement.

******

_Et voila !!!_

_J'attends avec impatience vos coms et surtout ce que vous avez pensée de ce "little lemon" !!!_

_Bises_

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoila !_

_Et plus vite que d'habitude !!!_

_J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Les choses vont commencer a bouger d'ici trois chapitre je pense._

_Encore merci pour toutes les reviews_

_**Tinga Bella, bichou85, So-Amel, SoSweetySoCrazy, liliputienne31, mel031, Edward-Cullen-Addict, my-fiction-twilight, Sweet-girly-eclipse, Clochette13, gistrel, lena -lna933-, alinette74, acoco, vampire-human-werewolf,CaRoOThePriinCess**_

_******_

**_POV Edward_**

Ce matin je m'étais reveiller de trés bonne humeur. Et pour cause, j'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de Bella la veille, oubliant même la présence des autres à nos cotés, ce qui ne leurs avaient pas échapper.  
Lorsque j'étais descendu prendre mon ptit dèj, je trouvais ma mère rayonnante comme toujours, en train de préparer un tas de bonnes choses.

" Salut 'man "

" Hey mon chérie, bien dormi ? " me dit elle, me faisant la bise.

" Comme un bébé ! " lui dis je en m'asseyant

" Tu m'étonne " dit elle en rigolant, me posant devant moi une assiette remplit de pancakes couvert de sirop d'érable

Je la regarder, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Je savais trés bien qu'elle voulait parler de Bella.

" Bon appétit " me dit elle comme si de rien n'étais

" Merci ! Papa n'est pas la ? "

" Non il a été appeler ce matin de bonne heure, il reviendra pour manger surement. Tu veux faire quoi pour aujourd'hui ? " me demanda t-elle s'asseyant en face de moi

" Bin je sais pas trop, jte laisse décider pour moi. "

" Bon bin si tu veux pour ce matin on peut aller se promener, jte montrerer l'étendu de la propriétée et pour cet aprés midi on verra avec ton père ok ? "

" Ok ! "

Une fois mon copieux ptit dej terminer, ma mère et moi partimes dans le jardin.  
Dérrière la piscine se trouver une petite forêt. Nous la traversâmes par un petit sentier. Tout étaient vert et marron, et malgré le temps, quelques petites fleurs pousser par ci par la. Nous arrivions vite au abords d'un ruisseaux qui était surplombé d'un pont en bois. Nous le traversâmes et tombâmes sur une petite clairière qui était tout simplement magnifique. Ma mère m'apprit que l'été, lorsque le temps s'y préter, ils venaient y faire des pique-niques avec la famille de Bella. Ensuite nous emprumtâmes un nouveaux petit sentier et nous tombions directement sur une vielle maison en ruine dont ma mère commencait les dessins avec un architecte. C'étais réellement magnifique. Je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver de si belles chose dans ce petit coin "paumé" qu'étais Forks.  
Nous étions revenues à la maison peu avant midi et j'avais aider ma mère pour le repas.  
Mon père nous avait rejoint peu aprés et nous avions manger ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien.  
Aprés le repas, je m'étais autoriser, en même temps que mon père, une petite sieste. C'était tellement rare avec un metier pareil, que dès que c'était possible nous en profitions un maximum.  
En fin d'après-midi, alors que j'étais au piano en train de jouer les mélodies préférées de ma mère,je reçu un appel d'Emmett.

" Allo "

" Hey Ed, c'est Emmett ! Ca va ? "

" Oui ca va et toi ? "

" Nikel ! Dis moi, je t'appel pour te proposer une petite sortie resto-ciné pour ce soir, ca te dis ? "

" Oui super je serais la ! "

" Cool , et t'inquiète pas Bella sera la !!! "

" Euh ... Super ! "

" Oué " dit il en rigolant. Même lui il s'y mettait. " Bon bin on passera te prendre vers 18h30, le temps qu'on arrive a Port Angeles vers 19h15 c'est bon ? "

"Parfait. A ce soir alors "

" Ok. Bye "

" Bye "

J'allais prevenir mes parents que je passais la soirée dehors avec les autres et allais me préparer.  
J'arriver à la salle de bain et rentrer dans la douche. Dix minutes après je me sécher et allais m'habiller. Je me mettais un jean brut avec une chemise blanche et mis mes basket. Je prenais même pas la peine d'essayer de me coiffer, j'y passais juste les mains pour essayer de mettre tout de même de l'ordre. J'enfilais une veste et descendis les attendre.  
Dix minutes après, j'entendis une voiture. Je regarder pas la fenêtre et vit la Jeep d'Emmett. J'allais souhaiter une bonne soirée à mes parents et sortis les rejoindre.

J'avais l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrières lorsque je sortais avec des potes.  
Je vis la porte passager s'ouvrire et Bella descendit. Elle était simple et magnifique comme toujours.

" Salut " me dit elle joyeusement, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

" Salut , ca va ? " lui demandais je en lui faisant la bise tout en posant ma main dans le bas de ses reins. Je vis alors ses joues virer au rouge. Adorable !

" Ca va merci. Jte laisse la place a coté d'Emmett je passe derrière "

" Ok ca marche "

Je m'installer alors coté passager et nous prenions la route direction Port Angeles. Le voyage c'était fait dans la bonne humeur et au bout de trois quart d'heure nous arrivions sur un parking. Nous descendimes tous et commencions à marcher en direction du restaurant. Emmett, Rose et Jasper étaient passés devant me laissant seul avec Bella.

" Alors t'as passée une bonne journée ? " lui demandais je

" Oui et toi ? "

" Oui, Esmé m'a montrer l'étendue de la propriétée ce matin, c'etait vraiment magnifique, je m'attendais pas a trouver ca ! Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? "

" Rose et Em ont désertés l'appart une bonne partie de la journée donc ce matin ménage, et ensuite Jazz m'a rendu visite "

" Vous vous entendez vraiment bien à c'que je vois, vous avez eu une relation ensemble ou ... " osais je lui demander. J'esperer qu'une chose, qu'elle dise non.

" Oh non ! Pas du tout ! " Oufff !!! " Jazz est juste un ami, vraiment rien de plus, c'est comme si je sortais avec mon frère, beurkkk !!! "

" Tant mieux " dis je tellement bas que je ne savais pas si elle m'avait entendu.

" Ca y est les amoureux on est arriver !!!! " nous cria Emmett a quelques pas de nous, se recoltant une claque sur la tête de la part de Rose

Je regardais Bella, qui elle regarder ses pieds, quelque peu génée, mais avait un sourire aux lèvres, ca j'en étais sur, et ses joues avait retrouver leurs teintes rouges que j'adorais. Cette vision me fit sourire encore plus. Peut être qu'elle t'apprécie autant que toi tu l'apprécie ? Peut etre que les paroles d'Emmett lui plaise ?

Je dus arrêter mon questionnement interne car nous arrivions à l'entrée du , Rose et Jasper rentrèrent et je tins la porte à Bella pour la laisser passer à son tour.

" Merci "

" Avec plaisir "

Nous nous dirigâmes vers une table pour 5. Jasper était placé en bout de table, a sa droite Emmett suivi de Rose quand à moi j'étais à sa gauche et Bella à la mienne. Nous enlevâmes nos veste et nous allions nous assoir lorsque je les entendis rire. Je relevais la tête pour voir se qu'il se passer et je fus surpris de les voir nous montrer du doigt Bella et moi. Je nous regarder ... Ok j'ai compris. Je constater alors que Bella et moi étions habillaient pareil. Un jean brut de la même couleur et un haut blanc. Je regardais alors ses pieds, que les autres ne voyaient pas et je vus que même nos chaussures etaient de la mêmes couleur. Ce constat me fit sourire et Bella qui avait suivi mon regard en fit de même.

" Vous êtes vraiment fait pour etre ensemble vous deux, c'est pas possible ! " fit Rose

" C'est clair " approuvèrent en même temps Emmett et Jasper

La serveuse vint nous apporter nos carte. J'en faisais le tour, ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre. Bella du s'en apercevoir car elle s'approcha de moi, nos bras se touchant et je pus constater a quel point sa peau était chaude et douce.

" Si tu sais pas quoi prendre, je te conseille le magret au miel, je le prends a chaque fois et c'est délicieux " me dit elle

" Je vais prendre ca alors, merci "

La serveuse revint, pris nos commande et nous fûmes servis un quart d'heure plus tard.

Bella avait raison, le magret était un pur délice et je lui en fis d'ailleur part ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir.

" Oh faite Ed " me dit Emmett tout en continuant à manger son pavé de steak et sa double portion de frite " Demain on se fait un aprem entre mec avec Jazz, ton père et le mien. On va aller taper quelques balles ca te dis ? "

" Oui bien sur, ca va etre sympa, ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas jouer "

" Super "

" Et vous les filles vous faites quoi ? " leurs demandais je regardant alternativement Bella et Rosalie

" Bin nous aussi on se fait notre aprem entre fille avec Bella et Esmé " me dit Rose

" Film qui fait pleurer, glace, gateaux à gogo, ect ... " me dit Bella

" A croire qu'elles savent rien faire d'autre ! " dit Jazz

" On verra quand ta copine se joindra a nous si tu ose lui dire ca ! " lui dit Bella

" T'as quelqu'un ? " lui demandais je

" Heu ... non ... pas encore " dit il complètement géné, regardant son assiette comme s'il venait de la decouvrir

" Wow Wow Wow !!! " dis Rose " T'as une petite amie ? "

" Non " dit il encore plus géné

" Alors c'est pour bientot " dit Emmett

" NON !!! Oh mais arretez ca va ! "

" Oué c'est ca ! " dit Bella discrètement en pouffant,ce qui n'échappa a personne

" Tu sais quelque chose toi ? " l'agressa Rose

" Non !!! " dit elle en rougissant

Et la je pu me rendre compte que Bella était une piètre menteuse. Evidemment qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose, ca se voyer comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Heureusement pour Jasper et Bella la serveuse vint prendre nos assiette et pris la commande pour nos dessert.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard nous sortions du restaurant et commencions a marcher en direction du cinéma.

Je vis Bella frissonner à mes cotés alors je m'approcher d'elle et lui passa mon bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi.

" J'ai vu que t'avais froid, ca te gène pas ? " lui demandais je

" C'est bon merci beaucoup, ca va déjà mieu. " dit elle souriante

Je pouvais sentir son odeur, une odeur de freesia, trés agréable. J'aurais pu passer des heures comme ca, la gardant dans mes bras et pouvoir sentir son arome.

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma, bien trop vite à mon gout, prîmes nos places et rentrèrent dans la salle. Rose et Emmett étaient côte à côte,suivi de Jasper puis Bella et moi.

Je remerciais intérieurement Emmett d'avoir choisi un film d'horreur car Bella passa l'heure et demi accrocher a mon bras, se cachant la plupart du temps dérrière mon épaules. J'avais d'ailleur pris sa main au milieu du film, carressant la paume de sa main avec mon pouce, espérant la calmer, mais ca ne fit aucun effet et je n'avais pas pour autant retirer ma main.

" Désolé d'avoir froissée ta chemise durant tout le film, Emmett sait pourtant que je deteste les films d'horreur. " dit elle alors que nous sortions du cinéma toujours main dans la main.

" T'inquiète pas va, j'en ai d'autre à la maison, c'est juste dommage que t'ai rien vu ! "

" Tu sais du sang j'en vois tous les jours au boulot alors si on peut éviter ca au ciné ca m'arrange tu vois !! "

" C'est sur ! " dis je en rigolant.

" Je vois que le film a été bénéfique pour certain ! " dis Emmett nous regardant ainsi que nos main

" Exactement " dis je avec un immense sourire, passant mon bras autour de la taille de Bella

" Hey Jazz ! T'as pas entendu des bruit susp... Aie Rose, t'es folle ! " dit Emmett venant de se prendre une claque sur le tête par Rose pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

" La ferme Emmett laisse les "

" Pffff t'es même pas drole "

" On verra ce soir si je suis pas drole "

" Et pensez a moi s'il vous plait, je suis à la maison ce soir " leur dit Bella

" T'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'Edw... Bordel Rose arrête tu fais mal " Et de trois !!!

" Alors arrête de les emmerder une bonne fois pour toutes ! " lui dit elle légerement agacée.

" Si on peut même plus rire, ou va t'on, ou va le monde !!! "

" La ferme Emmett " dirent Rose et Bella en même temps nous faisant rire Jasper et moi

Au bout de dix minutes nous arrivions à la voiture.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Rosalie monta devant avec Emmett pendant que je montais derrière avec Jasper laissant Bella au milieu.

Le retour se fit dans le calme.

Emmett se gara devant la villa.

" Bon bin merci pour la soirée c'était sympa " leur dis je

" C'étais avec plaisir Edward " me dit Rose " On essaira de s'en faire d'autre avant que tu parte " et nous entemdîmes Bella soupirer a la fin de sa phrase

" J'espere " lui dis je regardant Bella qui me sourit.

" Bon de tout facon on se voit demain dans l'apres midi "

"Oué, on viendra vous chercher avec mon père et Jasper " me dit Emmett

" Ok pas de soucis. Bon bin bonne nuit et a demain "

" Bonne nuit " dirent ils tous en même temps et je fis un clin d'oeil à Bella, caressant sa main une dernière fois avant de la lacher.

Je passais les porte de la villa et entendis la Jeep partir. Je posais mon manteau, mes chaussures et montais à l'étage rapidement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas reveiller mes parents. J'arrivais dans la chambre, me déshabiller avec regret, ne voulant pas perdre la moindre petite particule d'odeur de Bella puis me laisser tomber sous la couette, rejoignant les bras de morphée avec rapiditer.

******

J'espere que vous avez aimer !

Le petit bouton vert vous aimes !

Bises

*JaneDeBoy*

PS: Lien pour les tenues sur mon profil.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre avec un bon rapprochement sur la fin !_

_Je devais vous le poster plus tot mais FF refusait de télécherger mon fichier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors maintenant je vous laisse lire tout ca ..._

_Merci pour les reviews_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy, IsabellaMasenCullen, liliputienne31, Tinga Bella, Clochette13, alice'n'tom, gistrel, bichou85, mel031, my-fiction-twilight, So-Amel, alinette 74, lena -lna933- et vampire-human-werewolf.**_

_******_

**_POV Bella_**  
****  
" Bella tu l'as mise ou la glace ? " me demanda Rose qui venait de partir vers la cuisine

" Dans le congélateur comme d'habitude. "

" C'est bon je l'ai " dit elle en revenant au salon " Tiens Esmée "

Nous étions toutes les trois assises sur le canapé, Rose, Esmée et moi. Le pot de glace dans les mains d'Esmée et une cuillère chacune dans les mains.

" C'est bon je lance le dvd ? " leur demandais je

" C'est bon on est prète " me dit Esmée

Je me levais donc et pris le dvd que nous avions choisit soit " PS: I love you ".  
Plusieurs fois par mois nous faisions nos aprés midi entre fille, qui consister soit à regarder des film tout en s'empiffrant de glaces, comme aujourdh'ui, ou alors cétait des journées shopping,ce que je preférer le moins.  
Je lancais donc le dvd et partis me réinstaller aux cotés d'Esmée.  
Le film commencait. Je l'avais déjà vu et je savais qu'à chaque fois je pleurer et cette fois ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle.  
Dès la mort de Jerry les larmes commencaient leurs chemins sur mes joues alors je redoubler mes coups de cuillère dans le pots de glaces.  
Esmée s'en rendit vite compte et passa son bras droit autour de ma taille, me rapprochant vers elle puis je posais ma tête sur son épaule.  
Une fois le film terminer je m'appercu que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir pleurer. Le mascara de Rosalie avait bien coulé et les joues d'Esmée gardaient encore les traces des larmes.

" Bon bin je crois que je suis bonne pour une retouche maquillage " dit Rose, se levant et partant en direction de la salle de bain.

Je me levais et enlever le dvd pendant qu'Esmée se diriger vers la cuisine avec le pot de glace et les cuillère. Je la rejoignis.

" Alors ma chérie t'as passer une bonne soirée hier ? "

" Oui c'était super, t'as un fils génial, sans lui je serais sortis en courant du ciné " lui dis je en rigolant

" Ah bon ? "

" Oui, Emmett avait choisit un film d'horreur donc j'ai passer tout le film accrocher a la chemise d'Edward "

" Il n'a pas du s'en plaidre à mon avis "

" Pourquoi tu dis ca ? "

" Edward t'apprécie beaucoup si tu veux mon avis et pas forcément en tant qu'ami, ce qui m'a l'air d'être ton cas aussi, je me trompe ? "

La je commencais a être géner. Parler de ca avec Esmée ... SA mère ... mais après tout je me suis toujours confier à elle, elle sait tout sur moi donc impossible de nier.

" Oui, il me plait ... beaucoup même, mais il va repartir à New York et moi je vais rester ici donc ca servirait a rien. "

" Dis pas ca Bella, lance toi et aprés tu verra comment ca se passe, qui sait, peut être que tu pourra nous le ramener à la maison ? "

" Ne fonde pas trop d'espoir sur moi Esmée, parcque si jamais ca rate ... "

" Lance toi et aprés on verra " me dit elle tout en me prenant dans ses bras

" Te lancer pour quoi Bella ? " dit Rose en arrivant dans la cuisine, fraichement remaquiller

" Avec Edward " lui repondis Esmée

" Et bien moi je suis d'accord avec Esmée, lance toi ! " me dit elle avec un immense sourire

" Merci Rose " lui dis je en la prenant à son tout dans mes bras

" C'est tout a fait normal Bella, vous êtes fait pour etre ensemble, ca en crève les yeux. Pas vrai Esmée ? "

" Oh oui " dit elle se joignant a nous dans un calin collectif.

************

**_POV Edward_**

" ALLEZ EDWARD ... ALLEZ ... PLUS VITE ... OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!! "

Outchh ca fait mal putain !

" ON A GAGNER !! HOUUUUUUUUUUU "

Emmett était heureux tant mieux, moi j'avais mal !

Nous étions sur le terrain de sport de Forks et nous venions de finir notre dernier match de baseball.

J'étais coucher sur le ventre au pied de Jasper, apres avoir couru comme un malade, ce qui nous avait fait remporter le match à Emmett et moi.

Charlie faisait équipe avec Jasper tant dis que mon père arbitrait.

" C'est bon Emmett calme toi, on a compris. "

" Oh ca va Jazz, t'es juste mauvais perdant c'est tout ! " lui dis Emmett

" N'importe quoi et puis de toute façon on a gagner la partie d'avant "

" Et bin on en fait une troisième et on verra qui gagne ? " lui proposa Emmett

" C'est bon vous avez tous gagner au moins une fois alors arrêter un peu " leur dis Charlie

" Ah la bonne excuse, c'est juste que tu te fais vieux et que tu te sens pas d'en faire une autre hein ? " le taquina Emmett

" Ah c'est cque tu crois ? Et bin on va voir qui sont les meilleurs. Jasper en place. Desuite !!! "

Et voila c'est repartit pour un tour.

Mon père me regarder compatissant, il avait droit à sa plus souvent lui, le pauvre, je le plains.

Le match commencer. J'essayais de donner le meilleur de moi même pour essayer de calmer Emmett qui était en train de me gueuler dessus.

Et c'est tout éssoufler que la dernière partie se terminer et heureusement pour moi nous étions vinqueur.

" Allez faites pas la tronche ! Jvous paie un verre ! Tout le monde en voiture ! " lanca Emmett

Nous montions alors tout les cinq dans la Jepp d'Emmett et nous partimes.

J'en profiter alors pour souffler. J'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de faire autant de sport facon Emmett.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et nous rentrâmes dans le bar.

" Installez vous, on va chercher les bières avec Ed' "

Je suivi alors Emmett vers le bar. Il y avait pas énormément de monde en ce dimanche aprés midi, juste deux, trois personnes attendaient devant nous.

" Ma soeur te plait à cque j'ai vu hier soir ! " lanca t-il

Ah bin ca c'est cash ! Au moins il y va pas par quatre chemin. Et apparement ça n'a pas l'air d'être une interrogation mais plutôt une affirmation.

" Euh ... oué "

" Tu sais, Bella je la considère réellement comme ma soeur et je sais que tu lui plait, réellement. T'es un mec bien Edward, je sais que tu fera pas de connerie, mais je ne veux pas voir Bella souffrir, c'est la seule chose que je demande. Elle a déjà énormement souffert dans le passé à cause d'une histoire qui à trés mal finit, pour elle et pour nous. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. "

" Je ferais mon maximun " lui dis je

Nous passâmes notre commande et nous fûmes servi rapidement.

Nous partîmes nous installer et nous passâmes notre fin d'aprés midi à discuter de tout et de rien, rigolant parfois.

Je me sentais vraiment bien ici, à ma place.

Ma vie à New York ne me manquait absolument pas, mais je sais qu'une fois de retour la bas, la vie d'ici me manquerait.

Ma famille me manquerait.

Bella me manquerait.

Je la connaissais depuis trois jours à peine, mais j'avais complètement craqué pour elle. Ce que je ressentais était indescriptible, tout simplement parcque je n'avais jamais ressentis ca avant.

Je pensais constament à elle, je revais d'elle. Elle me devenait indispensable.

Si jamais il venait à ce passer quelque chose entre nous, je me prometter de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse et pour que nous fassions un bon bout de chemin ensemble.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ....

************

**_POV Bella_**

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger.

Emmett m'avait appeler pour me dire qu'il venaient tous manger, donc je préparer deux plats de mes fameuses lasagnes à sa demande.

Heureusement que j'avais ce qu'il fallait.

Esmée et Rose préparer la table quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je laissais donc mes plats le temps d'aller leur dire bonjour.

J'arrivais au salon, il était la, toujours aussi beau. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit Carlisle venir me dire bonjour suivi par Charlie.

Il s'approcha de moi et vint me faire la bise.

" Tu vas bien ? " me demanda t-il

" Oui Oui ca va merci et toi ? "

" Trés bien. Tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine ? "

"Oh j'ai bientot fini, il me reste juste a faire le dernier plat et c'est bon " lui dis je

" Bon bin jt'accompagne quand même "

" Si tu veux "

Nous allâmes à la cuisine. Je sortais le deuxième et commencais a la remplir tant dis qu'Edward mettait le premier dans le four.

" Tu t'es bien amuser cet apres midi ? " lui demandais je

" Oui c'étais super. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant jouer, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Emmett " dit il en rigolant, tout en se rapprochant de moi.

" Tu m'etonne. Il est horrible quand il s'agit de compétion, il faut toujours qu'il gagne. "

" Heureusement pour moi on à gagner deux toi c'étais bien ? " demanda t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille, me regardant.

" C'étais sympa " lui dis je en relevant la tête pour voir son magnifique sourire en coin " On a passer tout le film a pleurer et à s'empiffrer d'un pot de glace, comme d'habitude quoi " dis je en rigolant tout en reportant mon attention a mon plat que je terminer.

Je pris le plat et partis le mettre avec le premier dans le four.

Alors que je me retourner, je fis pas attention qu'Edward c'était rapprocher de moi et je lui rentrais donc dedans.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'il se jetta sur mes lèvres.

Mettant un moment à comprendre, je repondis à son baiser, crochettant mes bras autour de son cou alors que lui passait ses bras autour de ma taille me serrant contre lui.

Sa langue vint demander l'acces à ma bouche, ce que je lui accorda avec plaisir. C'étais tout simplement merveilleux. Encore mieux que dans mon rêve, jusqu'a ce que nous soyons interrompu mais pas par Rosalie.

" BELLA C'EST BIENTOT PRET ???? " cria Emmett depuis le salon.

Je me dégager alors doucement des lèvres d'Edward pour répondre à Emmett

" CA CUIT !!! "

Puis je me rejetter sur les lèvres d'Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait.

******

Voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plût !

Et dans le prochain, Alice alias Tinkerbell faira une entrée "fracassante" !!!lol

A la prochaine

Bises

*JaneDeBoy*


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveaux chapitre !!! Nouveau personnage !!!_

_Et oui, c'est l'arrivée d'Alice aujourd'hui, alors j'èspère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Merci à toutes pours vos reviews_

**_bichou85, my-fiction-twilight, mel031, midsum, alinette74, Alaiena Ame Poete, Clochette13, So-Amel, SoSweetySoCrazy, IsabellaMasenCullen, vampire-human-werewolf, _**

**_Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, gistrel, lena -lna933- et liliputienne31._**

_Chapitre corrigé par Clochette13_

******

_**POV Edward**_**_  
_**  
A bord de la volvo, je roulais, le coeur léger, en direction de l'hôpital.  
Je savais que Bella avait pris son service tôt ce matin et qu'elle finirait assez tard dans la soirée mais je voulais la voir.  
Depuis le baiser que nous avions échanger hier dans sa cuisine, je me sentais euphorique. Nous avions du nous arrêter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Nous nous étions installer côte à côte durant le repas et nous avions passé la soirée à nous tenir la main sous la table ou même à nous regarder, souriants.  
J'étais heureux.

J'arrivais sur le parking de l'hôpital et me garais.  
Je rentrais et mon regard croisa celui de la secrétaire à laquelle j'avais eu droit le premier jour. Je me dépéchais alors de l'esquiver et partis directement vers le bureau de mon père lorsque celui-ci en sortais accompagné d'un médecin assez agé.

" Ah Edward, je te présente le docteur Johnston, le directeur médical " dit il à mon attention puis il se retourna vers le médecin " Dr Johnston, je vous présente mon fils, Edward "

" Ravie de faire ta connaissance Edward, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, en bien je te rassure " me dit-il tout en me serrant la main

" C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie "

" J'ai rencontrer le chef du service dans lequel tu travailles à New York lors d'une conférence y a peu de temps, et il m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur ton boulot, tu es promu a un bel avenir garçon, tout comme ton père. "

" Je fais tout mon possible pour " lui répondis je

" Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai des patients qui m'attendent, je vous laisse, au plaisir de vous revoir par ici Edward, Carlisle " puis il partit.

" Bella est en salle de repos, je l'y ai vu y a même pas cinq minutes, c'est tout au fond du couloir sur la gauche " me dit mon père

" Heu ... "

" On c'est vu y a même pas deux heures à la maison Edward, je sais très bien que t'ai pas la pour moi " dit mon père en rigolant

" Ok c'est bon ! Bon bin j'y vais alors, bon après midi, a ce soir 'pa "

" A ce soir fiston "

Puis je partis dans la direction indiquée et je trouvais la salle rapidement. Faut dire que c'est pas bien grand ici comparé à New York.  
Je la trouvais alors seule, dos à moi, plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine, son Ipod dans les oreilles devant une tasse de café.  
Elle ne m'avait pas entendue arriver alors j'approchais doucement. J'étais maintenant derrière elle, je pouvais sentir son odeur.  
Je me penchais légèrement et embrassa sa nuque découverte, la faisant sursauter.

" Edward tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? "

" Excuse moi ma belle " lui dis je en m'emparant de ses lèvres

" Excuse acceptées "

" Tu m'as terriblement manqué tu sais "

" Toi aussi." me dit-elle souriante " Assied toi. Tu veux un café ? "

" Non merci c'est bon " lui dis je en m'asseyant a ses cotés. " J'ai juste envie de ca " lui dis je en l'embrassant de nouveaux

Elle répondit à mon baiser, laissant ma langue se frayer un passage, allant jouer avec la sienne. J'agrippais sa nuque d'une main pendant que l'autre passait dans le bas de son dos, le caressant alors qu'elle, elle passait ses mains dans mon dos, une se faufilant sous mon pull. Son toucher était doux et agréable.  
C'est haletant que nous nous séparions.

" Whoaw " dit elle alors que je me contentais de lui sourire.

" Tu finis tard ce soir ? "

" Vers vingt et une heure normalement, pourquoi ? "

" Je voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble " lui dis je

" Demain si tu veux, Emmett et Rose ont prévus de sortir une bonne partie de la soirée, t'as qu'à venir a l'appart ? "

" Avec plaisir ma belle " lui répondis je en l'embrassant.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Bella et moi nous nous séparions. Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'infirmière qui attendait sur le pas de la porte.

" Désolé de te déranger Bella mais on a besoin de toi en salle deux."

" Pas de problème j'arrive " lui répondit-elle puis l'infirmière partit.

" Bon je dois y aller. On se voit demain alors ? "

" Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde " lui dis je

" Parfait. Je t'attends pour 19 h ? "

" Pas de problème. Allez je te laisse. " lui dis je alors qu'elle se lever.

Nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir. J'en profiter qu'il n'y ai personne pour lui voler un dernier baiser et me diriger vers la sortis lorsque je croisa le docteur Johnston qui m'interpella.

******

__

_**POV Bella**_

Je sortais de la salle d'opération fatiguée mais tout de même joyeuse. D'une part l'opération c'était bien passée et de l'autre Edward était venu.  
En me réveillant ce matin je ne savais pas comment j'allais devoir agir avec lui, mais heureusement il a fait le premier pas. Il est venu me voir et m'a embrassé le plus naturellement possible.  
J'étais heureuse, et cça grace à un homme, et quel homme !  
Ca faisait longtemps que cela ne m'étais pas arrivé. Depuis James. Mais à cette époque la j'étais trop naïve, trop conne, je m'étais laissée faire et m'étais faite emporter dans une sale histoire.  
Mais avec Edward c'était différent et ce sera différent.

J'arrivais au secrétaria pour déposer le dossier que j'avais en main lorsque les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrir sur Emmett et un de ces collègues, tenant chacun une fille.

" TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE PETASSE !!!!! LACHEZ MOI !!! " Ah celle la je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Lauren Mallory. La bimbo de Forks. J'avais eu le malheur de me la coltiner au lycée, ainsi qu'Emmett dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

" REGARDE TOI D'ABORD AVANT DE ME TRAITER DE PETASSE !!!! " Elle, je la préfère. Une toute petite brunette qui gesticulait dans tout les sens alors qu'Emmett la tenait par un bras uniquement.

" Et mini pouce calme toi stp ok ? Laisse la parler elle en vaut pas la peine " lui dis Emmett

" Ah ça je m'en suis rendu compte oué "

" Et Bell's j'ai besoin de toi " me dit Emmett en s'approchant de moi " Tu peux t'occuper de la petite Alice stp ? J'ai du boulot qui m'attends là "

" Bien sur "

" Bon mini pouce je vais te lâcher maintenant, mais tu restes calme ok ? " lui demanda t-il

" Oué c'est bon, j'vais pas m'abimer ma manucure pour cette conne crois moi " lui répondit elle en colère

" Parfait, allez je vous laisse, à ce soir Bells, Tchao mini pouce ! " Puis il partit suivi par son collègue qui avait laissé Lauren aux mains d'une collègue.

Alors que je me dirigais vers un box avec Alice je vis Lauren arriver en courant vers nous avec un regard noir.

" REGARDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! " cracha Lauren. Je me mis face à elle avec ma collègue pour la stopper avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit et en regardant de plus près je pus me rendre compte des dégats sur son visage. Sa joue droite était marquée par trois griffures, son oeil gauche était gonflé et commençait à prendre des couleurs et ses vêtemenst étaient quelques peu déchirés.

Pas mal Alice, pas mal !!!

" TOI TU ME TOUCHES ENCORE UNE FOIS J'TE CREVE LES YEUX " lui cracha Alice en lui pointant le talon aiguille de sa chaussure en pleine figure.

Oh mon dieu je l'adore celle la.

" Allez viens, je vais te soigner " lui dis je en nous dirigeant vers un box disponible, loin de Mallory.

Je la fis assoir sur un lit puis examine son visage. Elle avait une entaille au niveau de l'arcade qui nécessitait quelques points ainsi que la lèvre fendue.  
Je préparais alors le matériel et revins m'installer face à elle.

" Je suis désolée " dit elle d'une voix toute douce, rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu voir il y a cinq minutes.

" Pourquoi ? " lui demandais je

" Pour ce qui c'est passé, je suis pas comme ça d'habitude crois moi, mais la elle m'a cherché la garce. "

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé si c'est pas indiscret ? "

" Et bin ... je dois rencontrer quelqu'un ici sur Forks et je voulais me trouver quelques nouvelles fringues, j'adore ca, d'ailleurs c'est mon métier, je suis styliste, enfin bref j'ai trouvé une jolie robe dans une boutique et il se trouve que la garce l'a vu aussi et elle a commencé à m'insulter et j'ai perdu mon sang froid, ce qui m'amène ici. "

" Et bin ! Une robe ... Et qui c'est qui l'a eu ? "

" Personne !!! La pouffiasse la déchirait en voulant me la prendre des mains. Grrrrr .... Et regarde moi maintenant, elle m'a défigué "

" C'est pas à ce point la quand même Alice, un ou deux points et c'est bon, tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice "

" J'èspère, je te fais confiance "

Je fis alors ce pour quoi j'étais là.  
Dix minutes après, j'avais fini et Alice continuait à me raconter des partis sur sa vie.  
Elle était née à Seattle et avait été adoptée à la mort de ses parents, et était partie vivre avec ses nouveaux parents sur San Fancisco.  
Alors qu'elle poursuivait son récit, je faisais de plus en plus de rapprochement avec Jasper et Tinkerbell.  
Cinq minutes aprés je n'avais plus aucun doute.  
C'était elle. C'était sa Tinkerbell.

" Excuse moi Alice mais je réalise quelque chose la. Tu m'as dit que tu étais là pour rencontrer quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui c'est ça ! C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré sur internet, il vit ici . " me dit-elle toute guillerette.

" Hum ... il s'appellerait pas Jasper par hasard ? "

" TU CONNAIS JASPER ??? TU LE CONNAIS ??? " cria t-elle

" Whaow doucement Alice, tu vas me rendre sourde " lui dis je en me massant les oreilles.

" Oh pardon, excuse moi je suis désolée, mais je suis tellement excitée de pouvoir enfin le voir que tu comprends ... "

" T'en fais pas va "

" Et mais au faite, je t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom ? Surtout que tu connais Jasper "

" Bella "

" Ahhhhh mais c'est génial !!!! On va devenir de grande amie j'en suis sûre et certaine " dit elle en se jetant dans mes bras

" Je n'en doute pas Alice, d'ailleurs tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, j'en ai terminé avec toi " lui dis je

" Il travail aujourd'hui ? Il est là ? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu " dit elle en paniquant

" Et calme toi Alice, te prends pas la tête, allez viens je t'y amène. " lui dis je

" Merci Bella mais la je suis carrément stressée ! J'ai tellement peur maintenant que je suis tout proche "

" T'en fais pas ça va bien se passer, Jasper est cool, alors relax Alice "

" Merci "

Puis je la pris avec et nous sortîmes. Je déposais vite fais son dossier et commençais à arpenter les couloirs en direction du bureau de Jasper.  
Arrivé devant sa porte, je vis Alice se figer et commençait à pâlir légèrement.  
C'était le jour et la nuit avec ce que j'avais vu y a pas longtemps.  
Je la pris dans mes bras, essayant de trouver les mots pour la calmer, se qui marcha.  
Je frappais à la porte et après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, j'ouvrais la porte.

" Salut Jazz "

" Hey Bell's, ça va ? "

" Oui très bien, je t'amène quelqu'un, j'y vais moi, tchao "

" Ok bye "

Je reculais alors et laissais Alice passer en lui soufflant un bonne chance auquel elle me rendit un sourire éblouissant puis je referme la porte derrière elle.  
J'étais heureuse pour elle et pour Jazz.  
C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je terminais ma journée, sans aucune nouvelle de Jazz donc j'en conclue qu'il avait bien plus intéressant à faire.  
Je rentrais à la maison, il était vingt deux heures et j'étais épuisée.  
Je me sortis des restes du frigo que je mangeais à la va vite.  
Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama et me glissa sous la couette, pensant à Edward et à sa visite puis à demain et à la soirée qui nous attendait ...

******

Voilà ! J'èspère que vous avez aimez l'arrivée d'Alice ...

Le petit clic vert vous attends

Bises

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà enfin le VRAI lemon pour la Saint Valentin !^_

_Merci encore pour les reveiws et le reste._

**_bichou85, Tinga Bella, My-fiction-twilight, IsabellaMasenCullen, gistrel, So-Amel, vampire-human-werewolf, Alaiena Ame Poete, SoSweetySoCrazy, Clochette13, alicecullen4ever, liliputienne31, Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M, lena -lna933-, mel031, Titeviolette, fan-par-hasard21 et lulu1_**

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_************_

**_POV Bella_**  
****  
****

J'avais repris le boulot trés tôt ce matin et ca ne s'arrêter pas, j'en pouvais plus. Il me tardais qu'une chose : ce soir.  
J'étais euphorique à l'idée de passer la soirée seule avec lui mais aussi stréssée. Je ne savais pas comment la soirée aller se dérouler et ce qu'il attendait de moi.  
Je devais quitter le boulot vers 17h, ce qui me laisserais du temps pour préparer le repas.

A midi bien passé je décidais d'aller chercher Jazz pour avoir des nouvelles de sa rencontre avec Alice.  
C'est donc ensemble que nous nous dirigions vers une table, notre repas entre les mains.

" Allez raconte moi tout " attaquais je alors que nous nous assayons

" Tu veux dire pour Alice ? "

" Evidemment !! Allez raconte "

" Elle est génial ! On a beaucoup parler quand tu l'as envoyée dans mon bureau, et elle m'a raconter l'histoire avec Mallory. J'y crois pas quelle garce cette nana "

" C'est clair, en tout cas c'étais tordant, t'aurais du voir ca " dis je en rigolant

" J'en doute pas. Enfin bref, aprés elle a du partir, j'avais des patients "

" Et tu la revue aprés ? " demandais je

" Bien sur, elle est venue manger à l'appart et aprés je l'ai ramener à l'hotel "

" Un vrai gentleman ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!!" dit il en rigolant

" Bon et vous avez prévu quoi pour la suite ? "

" Je l'emmène au resto ce soir et aprés on verra. Si tu savais Bella, elle est ... magnifique ! J'en suis déjà dingue, ça ne m'étais jamais arriver. Elle est douce, gentille, intelligente, marrante, une vrai perle quoi ! "

" Et bin Jazzy est en train de tomber amoureux à ce que je vois ! "

" Je crois bien oué " dit il en souriant

" C'est du rapide en tout cas "

" Oh tu peux parler ! Tu veux que je te rapelle Edward peut être ? D'ailleur vous en êtes où tous les deux ? "

" Il vient manger à l'appart ce soir " dis je en rougissant

" Oh, je vois que ça a bien avancer "

Plus que tu ne l'imagine, pensais je

" Me dis pas que vous en êtes déjà à la quatrième base ? "

" Jazz !!!! "

" Bin quoi j'me renseigne c'est tout, mais ça me dis toujours pas où vous en êtes "

" Première base " soufflais je

" Et ce soir tu saute les deux prochaines et tu passes à la quatrième ! "

" Jazz, ferme la et mange "

" On verra demain qui à raison "

" La ferme ! "

Et c'est comme ça que nous finissions notre repas.  
Jasper repartit dans son bureau tandis que moi je rejoignais la salle des infirmières.  
L'après midi ce passa tranquillement et rapidement.  
C'est donc à 17h que je partais me changer pour m'enfiler mon jean, pull et basket.  
En sortant sur le parking je pris mon téléphone dans mon sac et l'allumer. Je vis que j'avais un message dont je ne connaissais pas le numéro.

"**_J'apporte à manger pour ce soir._**  
******_Du chinois, tu aimes ?_**  
**_ Je t'embrasse._**  
**_ Ed"_**  
****  
Je m'empraissais alors d'enregistrer son numéro et lui répondis

**_" J'adore ! Merci_**  
**_ A ce soir_**  
**_ Bises_**  
**_ B. "_**  
****  
Je montais alors dans ma voiture et partis directement pour l'appart.  
Une fois arriver, je me posais quelques minutes puis partis à la douche.  
Je me déshabiller et rentrais sous l'eau chaude.  
Je me savonnais de mon gel douche à la fraise et fis une inspection au niveau des jambes, du maillot et des aisselles. On sait jamais !  
Je me rinçais puis sortis et me sécher.  
Je m'habiller alors d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier prune. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et me maquillais.  
Il étais déjà 18h45.  
Je rangeais alors vite fais l'appart et m'installer sur le canapé, l'attendant.

**_POV Edward_**  
****

Il était 18h30 et j'étais au restaurant chinois en train de passer ma commande.  
J'avais décider de prendre quelque chose de tout prêt pour que Bella n'ait pas à cuisiner en rentrant du boulot, je lui avais donc envoyer un message pour la prévenir.  
J'étais impatient de la retrouver et ce depuis ce matin à mon reveil.  
Je trépigner d'impatience derrière ce comptoir à attendre que l'employer revienne avec les plats.  
Dix minutes aprés, je passais les portes du restaurant et montais dans ma voiture.  
J'arrivais rapidement devant l'immeuble dont la porte étais ouverte. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, préssé de la revoir.  
Je sonnais à sa porte et cinq seconde après elle m'ouvrit, plus belle que jamais.

" Hey " me dit elle

" Salut " lui dis je, en en m'approchant d'elle et en déposant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

" Rentre " dit elle en s'écartant " tu vas bien ? "

" Super et toi ? "

" Parfait "

Je la suivis alors vers la cuisine ou elle sortit des plats.

" Alors tu nous a pris quoi ? "

" Nems, samossas et du porc au caramel "

" Hummmm, tout c'que j'aime, c'est super, merci "

Elle s'approcha de moi et crochetta ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveaux sur les miennes mais se firent plus préssante cette fois ci.  
Je passais alors ma langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle m'accorda avec plaisir aux vues de ses gémissements.  
Nos langues se lancèrent dans une bataille acharner. Mes mains passèrent sous sa chemise pour carresser sa peaux douce et c'est haletant qu'elle mit fin à notre baiser.

" On devrait d'abord manger avant que ca refroidisse " me dit elle

Nous nous séparions alors et je pris les plats, Bella quand à elle prennait des verres et une bouteille d'eau et nous nous dirigions vers le salon.

" Ca te gène pas qu'on mange devant la télé ce sera plus sympa "

" Aucun soucis "

Bella posa alors les verres et la bouteille puis repartit à la cuisine chercher des assiettes et des couverts tandis que je posais les plats sur la table du salon.  
Une fois le tout disposer, Bella prit quelques coussins qu'elle posa par terre, puis nous nous assîmes côte à côte.  
Nous commencâmes alors à manger tout en parlant de notre journée à chacun, le bruit de la télé en fond.  
J'appris alors la venue d'Alice, prétendante de Jasper.  
Bella me raconta tout en détail, leurs rencontres sur le net, puis l'arriver fracassante d'Alice à l'hopital,qui me fit énormément rire ainsi que Bella, puis l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Jasper ce midi.  
Moi qui avais eu tendance à être jaloux de Jasper, j'étais soulager maintenant de savoir qu'Alice était rentrée dans sa vie, physiquement parlant.

Une fois le repas terminer, j'avais ramener tout les plats dans la cuisine, sous les protestations de Bella, tandis qu'elle venait de se caler dans le canapé.  
Je m'assis alors a ses cotés et elle se colla contre moi. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule.  
Nous passâmes une bonne demi heure à regarder une série télé agrémenté de quelques commentaires de notre part.

Je sentis Bella bouger contre moi alors je portais mon regard sur elle et je vis qu'elle me regardait en souriant.  
Elle se rapprocha alors légerement de moi et posa un baiser sur ma tempe, puis ma machoire pour finir sur mes lèvres. Elle se releva et vint s'installer à califourchon sur moi.  
Ses mains vinrent se poser dans mes cheveux qu'elle se mit à carresser alors que je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses, remontant petit à petit, passant proche de son intimité, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Je les remonter et les passais sous son chemisier. Je la sentis frissoner sous mes caresses.  
Ses mains descendirent pour venir sur ma chemise à laquelle elle commença à defaire les boutons.  
Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour venir suivre le chemin de ses mains vers mon cou puis sur mon torse

" Bella " soufflais je

" Hummmm "

Elle était en train de me rendre dingue et mon pantalon commencait à devenir trés etroit.

" Bella si tu continue je pourrais pas m'arrêter aprés "

" Jveux pas que tu t'arrête "

Putain !!!

Je la fis alors s'allonger sur le canapé, me mettant au dessus d'elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser.  
Je commencais alors à defaire les boutons de son chemisier quand elle m'arrêta.

" Viens, on va dans ma chambre au cas où "

Je me levais et la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder autour de moi, j'aurais tout le temps pour ça demain.  
Je repris alors possession de ses lèvres et defis son chemisier qui me révéla sa poitrine, ni trop petite ni trop grosse, juste parfaite, emprisonner dans un soutien gorge en dentelle noir.  
Trente secondes après, nous nous retrouvions sur son lit, en sous vêtement.  
Je commençais alors à parsemer son cou de baiser puis descendis petit à petit. Je la sentis soulever son buste puis defaire son soutien gorge qu'elle jetta.  
Je descendais alors vers sa poitrine puis pris un de ses seins dans ma main gauche tandis que je cajolais l'autre de ma bouche lui déclanchant des gémissement.  
Aprés avoir administrer le même sort à l'autre sein je descendis sur son ventre, tout en l'embrassant pour arriver aux bordures de son string que je descendis.

**_POV Bella _**  
****

****  
Oh Mon Dieu !  
Edward venait de m'enlever mon string quand je sentis ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur ma féminité puis passer sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes

" Oh Edward ... "

Il se mit alors à me faire vivre de douces et agréables tourtures tout en me léchant et mordillant mon clitoris quand je sentis deux de ses doigts me pénetrer.

" EDWaaard ... ouiiiii ... hummmm "

Il se mit alors à entamer des va et vients rapides tout en continuant à cajoler mon bouton,ce qui declancha mon orgasme.

" EDWAAAAAARD !!! "

Je m'en remettais doucement alors qu'il remontait vers moi laissant une trainée de baiser derrière lui.

" Oh Edward c'était ... whoawww ! "

" Content que ca t'ai plû ma belle ! " me dit il avec son sourir en coin

Je passais alors mes mains dans le bas de ses reins puis les passer sous l'élastique de son boxer pour caresser ses fesses, douces et fermes. Un pur bonheur.  
Je pris l' élastique en main et le descendis avec son aide. Une fois le boxer jetter dans la pièce que je pris son sexe en main.  
BORDEL !!!!!!!  
On peut dire que la nature lui a fait un sacré cadeau !  
Je commencais alors un léger va et vient sur son membre totalement dur et commencer à accelerer le mouvement. D'un coup de rein, il se retrouva coucher sur le dos et moi au dessus. Je me baissais jusqu'à me retrouver à hauteur de son sexe puis le pris dans ma bouche.  
Je commençais alors à le sucer puis je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux, me donnant le rythme qui lui plaisait.

" Putain !... Bella ... "

Je continuer, tout en jouant avec ma langue sur le bout de son sexe

" Bordel Bella jvais venir ... arrête ... "

Il me releva alors et me renversa, retrouvant sa position initiale puis m'embrassa

" C'étais merveilleux Bella, t'es parfaite ma belle "

J'allais repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche quand je réaliser quelque chose

" Faut que j'aille prendre un préservatif à Emmett, j'en ai pas ici " lui dis je en rougissant

Il me fit un magnifique sourire puis me laissa sortir du lit. Je courus alors jusque dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rose en priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas déjà la.  
Oufff !! Sauvée. J'allais donc jusqu'à sa table de chevet et sortis un préservatif du tiroir. Je revenais dans la chambre et me jeter sur le lit, déclanchant un rire d'Edward. Je sortis le préservatif de son emballage et Edward retrouva sa place sur moi. Je jettais l'emballage et placer le préservatif sur son sexe en érection.

Je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais.  
Edward releva mes jambes et je les croisait autour de sa taille puis commenca à caresser mes cuisses quand je sentis son sexe me pénétrer d'une infime douceur.

" Oh Bella ... T'es si sérré ... c'est trop bon "

" Oh Edward ... "

Il commenca alors à imprimer des mouvements de va et vient nous faisant gémir.

" Oh Edward ouiiiii ... plus viiiite "

Il acceda à ma demande et prit un rythme plus rapide, m'emplissant entièrement

" Oh putain Bella ... Ouiiiii "

" EDWaaaaaaard ... je ... je vais ... venir ... "

Il vint alors cajoler mon bouton de son pouce, me déclanchant en peu de temps un merveilleux orgasme suivi de mon amour

" EDWAAAAAAAARD !!!!"

" BEEEEEELLLAAAAAA !!!"

Il se laissa alors retomber sur moi, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas m'écraser, puis se retira, enlevant son préservatif qu'il mit dans un mouchoir que je lui tendais.

" Oh Bella c'était ... "

" fantastique ! " finis je à sa place

" Oh ouiii. Tu as été merveilleuse mon ange " dit il en m'embrassant

" Et toi ... jtrouve même pas de mots ... t'étais ... whoaw !!! " lui dis je le faisant rire alors que je réprimer un baillement

" Dors mon ange, t'es fatiguée."

" Tu reste ??"

" Si tu veux bien encore de moi "

" Bien sur que oui " lui dis je en l'embrassant

Je m'installer alors dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse, son bras autour de ma taille et son visage dans mon cou.

" Bonne nuit Bella "

" Bonne nuit Edward "

**********

Et voilà !!!

Alors ce lemon il était comment ???

Bisous

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me revoilà !!!_

_Désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps pour ecrire, même si je suis en vacances pour la semaine._

_Je me suis donc imposer la soirée pour vous écrire ce chapitre, j'èspère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je suis aussi trés contente que mon lemon vous ai plût !!!_

_Merci pour les reviews, ca me fais vraiment plaisir !_

**_Vinie65, bichou85, mel031, gistrel, TingaBella, SoSweetySoCrazy, liliputienne31, lena -lna933-, clochette13, vampire-human-werewolf, Sarah 'Teddy Bear' J.S.M, lapiaf83._**

_Sur ce ... Bonne lecture ..._

_************_

_**POV Edward**_

J'étais heureux ! Tout simplement.

La soirée de la veille c'était merveilleusement bien passée, et même si je m'attendais pas à ce que les choses avances aussi rapidement entre nous, je dois dire que j'en étais pas mécontent.

Bella c'était endormie dans mes bras et y avait passer la nuit.

Ce matin je m'étais réveiller avant elle, et j'avais passée un bon moment à la regarder. Elle était magnifique.

Ce n'est qu'un bon moment aprés que je la sentais se réveiller.

" Hummm ... Edward ... "

" Bonjour ma belle " dis je en lui posant un baiser sur son front

" Je rêve ?? " me demanda t-elle encore endormit

" Non ma belle, tu es bien réveiller "

Elle se degagea alors légerement de ma prise pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de mon cou, puis se mit à m'embrasser.

" Bonjour " murmura t-elle contre mes lèvres

" Re " lui repondis je tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

" Tu travaille beaucoup aujourd'hui ? " lui demandais je mettant fin à notre baiser

" Je commence à 14h et je finis à 06h demain matin, d'ailleur il est qu'elle heure ? " me demanda t-elle

Je me relever légèrement pour voir son réveil dos à elle, et vis que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

" Il est déjà 10h30 " lui dis je ce qui me valu un grognement de sa part

" On mange ensemble à midi ? " lui demandais je plein d'espoir. Si je ne pouvais pas la voir jusqu'à demain autant en profiter un maximum non ?!

" Avec grand plaisir "

Puis nous repartimes dans une série de baisers et de câlins, jusqu'à ce que raisonnablement nous nous séparâmes pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine.

Bella nous fit du café et nous sortit des viennoiseries qu'elle posa sur la table.

Elle alla s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de la mienne mais je l'attirais sur mes genoux.

" Ca te dis de manger dehors à midi ? " lui proposais je

" Avec plaisir, y a plus grand chose dans les placards de toute façon, mais par contre un petit truc rapide, j'aurais pas trop le temps "

" Bien sur " lui repondis je " Tu crois qu'Emmett et Rose se sont doutés de quelques chose ? "

" Prrr, jpense pas, on a rien laisser trainer et à mon avis ils sont rentrer assez tard "

" Ok ... humm... et tu va leur en parler ? "

" De quoi ? " demanda t-elle

" Bin qu'on est ensemble ! "

_**POV Bella**_

Ensemble ... ENSEMBLE !!!!!!!

" Heuuu... tu veux qu'on soit ensemble comme heu ... un vrai couple ? " lui demandais je génée par ma propre question. Je ne voulais pas le véxer

" Bin c'est ce que je pensais, qu'on étaient ensemble non ?? " Ouppsss je crois que là je l'ai vexer

" Siiiii " repondis je " Je voulais juste en être sûr, je voulais pas me faire de faux espoir "

" Je préfère " repondit-il un sourire en coin. Je posais alors ma tasse à café sur table ainsi que la sienne puis pris possession de sa bouche.

" Donc tu vas leurs dire ? "

" Ouiii je vais leurs dire "

" Super "

Sur ce nous nous levâmes et partîmes ensemble sous la douche calme, mais nécessitant quand même des câlins.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, nous sortîmes. Je partis alors m'habiller d'une tenue décontracter tandis qu'Edward enfiler ses vêtements de la veille.

Vers 11h30 nous sortîmes de l'appartement puis nous partîmes vers le "centre ville" de Forks séparement, chacun sa voiture.

Nous nous balladâmes un petit moment puis vers midi nous entrâmes dans un petit snack ou nous commandâmes une salade.

Le moment du repas passa trés vite et vers 13h30 je dûs quitter Edward pour aller au boulot.

Nous nous séparâmes alors difficilement, ma bouche ne voulant pas quitter la sienne et vice versa.

Dans l'après midi, alors que terminer les soins d'un patient, une collègue vint me voir.

" Bella, Jasper souhaite te voir dans son bureau rapidement si c'est possible "

" Euh oui bien sûr, tu peux t'occuper du prochain patient s'il te plait " lui demandais je

" Oui bien sûr "

" Merci, tu as le dossier ici, je reviens rapidement "

Puis je partis en direction du bureau de Jazz. Je frappais puis entrais.

J'eu la surprise alors de trouver Rose assise sur une des deux chaises face à Jasper.

Je leurs fis alors la bise puis m'assis aux côtés de Rose.

" Bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais je

" J'ai parler d'Alice à Rose " me dit Jazz

" Ahhh c'est super "

" J'ai hate de la rencontrer " nous dit Rose

" Tu verra elle est sympa, tu vas l'apprécier " lui dis je

" Y a intérêt, sinon on est mal barrés ! " nous dis Jazz

" Pourquoi ? " demandai je

" Bin ... C'est plutôt bien partit entre nous et si les choses évoluent dans le bon sens elle serait prête à s'installer ici donc ... "

" T'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien " lui dis je

" D'ailleur tu bosses ce soir ? "

" Oui jusqu'à demain, pourquoi ? "

" Je voulais qu'on se fasses un repas ce soir pour que je vous la présente, à tous " nous dit il

" Bin on peut se faire ca demain soir à la maison si ca vous dit " proposa Rose " On fera le repas avec Bell's et puis t'aura qu'à inviter Edward aussi " dit elle à mon attention

" Heu ... oui bien sûr " dis je en rougissant. Il fallait peut être que je leurs disent maintenant, comme ca au moins c'est fait.

" Au faites vous en êtes où tous les deux ? " me demanda Jazz " C'étais sympa vôtre petit dinner heir soir ? " Bin au moins la perche est lancée !

" Hop Hop Hop !!!! Tu as quoi ?????? " me demanda Rose

" Oupssss "

" Je rêve !!!!! Tu passe la soirée avec lui et tu me le dis même pas ??? " La je crois que je l'ai véxer

" Désoler, j'ai oublier ! "

" Oué bin tu peut être désolée oui ! " dit elle " C'était bien au moins ? Il t'a emmener où ? "

" Heu ... à l'appart "

J'aurais tout donner à cet instant pour pouvoir me cacher dans un petit trou de souris

" NON MAIS JE REVE !!!!!!!!! "

" Désolée ... "

" Oué bin à mon avis ca devait pas être tip top vu qu'il était plus là quand ont est rentrés "

" Bin en faite si ... On étais au lit c'est tout ... " dis je en me faisant toute petite, me recroquevillant

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! " cria t-elle

" Rose calme toi s'il te plait " lui dit Jazz totalement mort de rire

" OH TOI !!!!!!! " lui cracha t-elle " T'étais au courant et tu m'as rien dit ? "

" Heu moi aussi j'ai ... oublié " lui dit il ravalant son rire. Bien fait pour lui ! Na !

" Je suis désolée Rose, tout est aller trés vite et on c'est pas beaucoup vu non plus toute les deux, excuse moi, vraiment "

" Mais bien sur ! Mais jte préviens, tu te démerde toute seule avec ton frère "

" QUOI ??? Non Rose s'il te plait ! "

" T'avais qu'à y penser avant ma belle " dit elle en rigolant. Sorcière !!!

" Donc vous êtes ensemble ? " me demanda Jazz

" Oué " lui repondis je rougissante

La conversation continua alors sur un ton plus calme et peu aprés, je les quittais pour me remettre au travail.

_**POV Edward**_

Après avoir quitter Bella, j'avais passer mon aprés midi à me promener dans Forks même si on y faisait vite le tour.

En milieu d'après midi j'étais rentré à la maison, ne trouvant personne, j'étais monter directement dans ma chambre pour prendre ma douche et me changer.

J'avais passer la soirée avec mes parents, tranquillement, sur le canapé, parlant de tout et de rien, le bruit de télé en fond, quand ma mère me tendis la perche au sujet de Bella.

" Tu en es où alors avec Bella ? C'étais bien cette soirée ? "

" Oui c'étais super, et en faite ... on est ensemble "

" Ahhh, mon chérie je suis si contente " dit elle se jettant à mon cou

" Merci 'man " lui repondis je alors qu'elle reprennais place sur le canapé.

" Je suis content pour toi Ed " me dit mon père

" Merci "

" Mais comment vous allez faire, entre elle ici et toi à New York ? " me demanda ma mère

" Bin en faite, lundi en repartant de l'hôpital, le docteur Jonhston est venu me parler. Il me propose un poste. "

" Oh mon dieu !! " dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux " Tu ... tu viendrais vivre ici ? "

" Bin pour le moment je vais repartir sur New York et je vais voir comment ca va évoluer. Et si ca marche alors oui, pourquoi pas " lui dis je tout sourire

" Oh c'est merveilleux, t'entends ca Carlisle ? "

" Bien sur que j'entends ! " lui repondis mon père ému " On est trés heureux pour toi Edward, Bella est quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. On est content que ce soit elle. "

" Moi aussi " leur répondis je

Peu aprés, je partis me coucher aprés avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à mes parents.

Mon lit me parraissait bien froid comparé à cette nuit, et ca me manquer.

J'avais vraiment hate de voir où cela aller nous mener... Si c'était elle ...

_************_

Et voilà !!

Pour celle qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai écris un OS pour la Saint Valentin, donc allez voir si ca vous dit, il est sur mon profil et s'apelle " StValentin " bien évidemment.

Sinon bin je vous dis à la prochaine !

Bisous et vive les reviews !!!

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou à toutes_

_Désolée pour tout ce retard et surtout pour le chapitre précédent qui à été fait à la va vite !!!_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ca fait toujours autant plaisir._

**_bichou85, lapiaf83, mel031, So-Amel, lena -lna933-, SoSweetySoCrazy, vampire-human-werewolf, clochette13, oliveronica cullen massen, Emma-des-iles-974, liliputienne31._**

Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

************

**_POV Bella_**  
****  
****

Il était 06h15 et je venais de finir le boulot.  
La nuit avait été tranquille, me permettant de dormir un peu.  
Je m'appretais à partir quand je croisais Carlisle dans le hall.

" Bonjour Bella " dit il en me faisant la bise

" Carlisle, ca va ? "

" Trés bien jte remercie, tu as fini ? "

" Oui je partais justement "

" Bon bin jte retiens pas plus longtemps alors, et au faite, félicitation pour Edward et toi "

" Merci " lui repondis je en rougissant " D'ailleur ne l'attendez pas pour ce soir avec Esmée, je vais l'inviter à manger à la maison, Jazz nous présente sa petite amie "

" C'est super ca. On la connait ? "

" Non elle vient d'arriver, il la rencontrer sur le net "

" J'espere pour lui que ca va marcher "

" Je l'espere aussi. Bon allez j'y vais, bonne journée Carlisle "

" Bonne journée Bella "

******

J'arrivais à l'appartement et vis Emmett au comptoir de la cuisine, buvant son café

" Salut Em "

" Hey Bee, bien travailler ? "

" Oui merci " dis je en lui piquant une viennoiserie

" Hey !! " protesta t-il en me tapant sur la main

" Oh allez Em, tu veux bien partager avec ta p'tite soeur ?? "

" Moué "

" Pfff, au faite Rose t'a dit qu'on avaient Jazz et sa copine ce soir ? "

" Oué, j'ai hate de la voir, depuis le temps qu'il est célibataire ! "

" Sympa pour lui " repondis je " Mais tu sais, tu le connais déjà ! "

" Ah bon ?? " demanda t-il étonné

" Oué, tu te souvien de "mini-pouce" que tu m'as ramener à l'hôpital lundi ? "

" NOOON !!! "

" Chuuuut " lui dis je " Tu vas réveiller Rose !"

" C'est elle ? La petite brune hystérique ? " me demanda t-il en chuchotant, se penchant vers moi

" Oui c'est elle, elle est chouette tu verras, jme suis bien entendue avec. "

" Alors si tu l'apprécie, ca devrait aller aussi pour moi. Et tu vas inviter Ed aussi ? "

" Oui je lui enverrais un message "

" Ok. Il est chouette comme type. On rencontre du monde en ce moment tu trouve pas ? "

" Oué. Et, heu ... en parlant d'Edward, je voulais te dire ... que, bin, lui et moi on est ensemble "

" PARDON ???? "

" Em' doucement ! "

" Excuse, mais Bella tu le connais depuis quelques jours seulement et en plus il vit sur New-York ! "

" Je sais, pas la peine de me le rapeller. " lui dis je en me renfrogant

" Ecoute Bella, je veux que ton bonheur, et depuis ce qui c'est passer avec James je me méfie " dit il en posant sa main sur ma joue

" Emmett ! Tu peux pas comparer James à Edward, ca na rien à voir ! C'est totalement différent voyont !!!"

" Je sais, mais je veux pas te voir pleurer. "

" Je sais Em', merci, mais fais moi confiance "

" Ok ma belle. Allez vient la " dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

" Maintenant va dormir, tu en as bien besoin "

" Merci. Bonne journée Em' "

" Bonne nuit Bell's "

Puis je partis dans ma chambre. J'enlevais mes vêtements et passer un jogging et un t-shirt.  
Je fermais mes rideaux puis partis me coucher.

**_POV Edward_**  
****  
****

Il était 13h30 et je venais de quitter ma mère avec qui j'avais manger ce midi entre deux de ses rendez-vous.  
Je roulais en direction de l'appartement de Bella. Je savais qu'elle avait terminer tres tôt ce matin et qu'elle ne travailler pas aujourd'hui.  
Une fois arriver je descendis de la voiture et entrais dans l'immeuble. Arriver devant la porte, je m'appretais à frappais quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Rosalie.

" Hey salut Ed' " dit elle en me faisant la bise

" Rose "

" Désolé je suis préssée, j'avais oublier des affaires, t'es venue voir Bee ? "

" Oué "

" Bin écoute, rentre, elle dort encore donc fais comme chez toi " dit elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil

" Ok merci. A bientot "

" A plus " puis elle partit rapidement.

Je rentrais donc dans l'appartement et refermais derrière moi.  
Je posais ma veste dans l'entrée puis me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella.

Elle était dans son lit, la couette remonter jusqu'à la moitié de son visage.  
Je m'approchais doucement, retirais mes chaussures puis soulevais légèrement la couette et m'installer à ses cotés.  
Je passais alors mon bras gauche autour de sa taille et la rapprochais contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne et respirer son odeur.  
Je la sentis bouger contre moi. Elle se retourna alors et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, sans qu'elle ne se réveille pour autant. J'en profiter alors pour lui poser quelques baisers sur son front, sa joue, puis doucement sur ses lèvres.

******

Je sentais une main me carresser la joue puis des lèvres se poser contre les miennes.  
J'ouvrais les yeux et me plonger dans le regard chocolat face à moi, me rendant compte alors que je m'étais assoupis.

" Salut toi " me dit elle " Bien dormis ? "

" Humm, merveilleusement bien. " lui dis je " Et toi ? "

" Pareil ! " me dit elle en souriant.

Aprés quelques baisers et caresses, Bella me proposa une douche.  
Je la suivi alors jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre et me déshabillais tout comme Bella. Elle ouvrit l'eau chaude et s'engouffra dans la douche me tirant avec elle par la main. L'eau coulait sur nos corps, et la vision que m'offrit Bella réveilla mon désir pour elle. Je me collais alors contre elle.

" Edward ... "

" Oui ??? " demandais je fegniant l'innocence

Elle se mit alors à rire et vint m'embrasser. Je glissais ma main sur son ventre puis la diriga sur sa féminité. Je passais mes doigts entre ses lévres et constater qu'elle était déjà trempée ce qui me fit grogner.  
Je la soulevais alors par la taille, la plaquant contre le mur et elle vint entourer ma taille de ses jambes.

" Oh Edward ... prends moi ... stp "

" Avec plaisir ma belle " lui dis je

Je m'enfonçais alors en elle d'un simple coup de rein ce qui la fit gémir. Je pris un rythme soutenue, guider par les gémissement de Bella.

" Oh Edward ... OuIIII ... "

Je continuer alors mes coups de reins, la sentant de plus en plus proche. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son intimité et fis quelques pressions sur son clitoris.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, son orgasme la subermergea suivi de peu par le mien.  
Je la reposer alors par terre, la tenant encore contre moi, le tant qu'elle se remette.

" Waouwww, c'était ... waouww " dit elle

" Moi aussi j'ai adoré" lui dis je " par contre j'ai oublié le préservatif, mais t'inquiète pas jsuis clean"

" T'en fais pas moi aussi et je prends la pillule "

" Ok "

On finit alors de prendre notre douche, bien mériter, tranquillement, sensuellement.

**_POV Bella _**  
****  
****  
****  
Il était 19h30 et Alice et Jazz n'allaient pas tarder.

Emmett et Rose étaient rentrés à quelques minutes prés l'un de l'autre et s'étaient joints à Edward et moi pour préparer le repas.  
En parlant d'Edward, quelle surprise j'avais eu cet aprés midi de le retrouver dans mon lit, endormi. J'avais tout d'abord cru à un rêve, mais lorsque mes lèvres c'étaient poser sur les siennes, j'avais su que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Surtout avec ce qui avait suivi sous la douche. Rien que d'y penser ...

" Ca va mon ange t'es toute rouge ? " me demanda Edward en arrivant dans la cuisine, un sourire en coin

" Oui, oui " repondis je " Je pensais juste à notre petite séance de sport sous la douche" lui dis je rougissant deux fois plus

" On recommence dès que tu veux "

Puis il s'approcha de moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres

" Jasper et Alice viennent d'arriver, je venais te chercher " me dit il

" T'as bien fais j'avais rien entendue "

Puis il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Je redoutais déjà le jour ou il m'annocerait son départ pour New-York.

" Ca va ma belle ? Je te sens bizarre d'un coup " me dit il

" Non ca va t'inquiète pas. Allez viens, je vais dire bonjour. " lui dis je en l'attirant avec moi vers le salon pour saluer nos invités.

***********

_Et voilà !! Un lemon pour vous faire plaisir ;) _

***

_Pour celles qui ont lu "St-Valentin" je vais bien évidemment faire une suite qui contiendra peu de chapitre. Deux ou trois tout au plus._

_J'essairais de commencer l'écriture du prochain chapitre ce week-end pour pas trop vous faire attendre._

***

_A bientôt_

_Bises_

_*JaneDeBoy*_

****  
****


	14. Chapter 14

_Y a quelqu'un ????_

_Désolé pour cette longue absence, c'était pas prévu !_

_Je n'ai même pas pu avancer dans mon OS " St-Valentain " alors vraiement désolé._

_En tout cas je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, ca m'as fait extremement plaisir._

_Merci à **So-Amel, SoSweetySoCrazy, Tinga Bella, bichou85, lapiaf83, vinie65, midsum, mel031, Habswifes, marion, fan-par-hasard21, liliputienne31, oliveronica cullen massen, EstL, LuneBlanche, Vampire-Human-Werewolf, Letmesign23, adeline73100, Annouk, Clair de , calimero59, mimi la souris et Mrs Esmee Cullen.**_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouveaux chapitre ..._

**_POV Edward  
_**

Il était 19h30 et l'on sonnait à l'appartement.

Emmett était sur le canapé, zappant entre deux chaînes de sports tandis que je venais de finir d'aider Rose à mettre la table.  
Celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir à Jasper et Alice alors que je partais vers la cuisine prévenir Bella.  
Je la trouvais devant le comptoir en train de terminer l'entrée et je remarquais alors les délicieuses rougeurs qui ornaient ses joues.

" Ca va mon ange, t'es toute rouge ? " lui demandais je

" Oui, oui, je repensais juste à notre petite séance de sport sous la douche. " me repondit elle, rougissant deux fois plus.

" On recommence dès que tu veux. " lui dis je, me rapellant de ce délicieux moment tout en m'approchant et lui déposant un baiser.

" Jasper et Alice veinnent d'arriver, je venais te chercher. "

" T'as bien fait, j'avais rien entendue. "

Puis ne pouvant pas y résister, je reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, lorsque je la sentis préoccuper.

" Ca va ma belle ? Je te sens bizarre d'un coup ? "

" Non ca va t'inquiète pas. Allez viens, je vais dire bonjour. " dit elle en m'entrainant vers le salon.

Nous arrivâmes au salon et je découvris alors Alice. Une petite brune, mignone, accrocher au bras de Jasper, un immense sourire sur le visage.  
Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, son sourire s'élargit encore plus et elle se décrocha de Jasper pour venir enlacer Bella.

" Bella !!! Je suis contente de te revoir. "

" Moi aussi Alice, tu vas bien ? "

" Super merci ! Tu dois être Edward je suppose ? " dit elle se tournant vers moi.

" En effet. " répondis je " Ravi de faire ta conaissance. "

" Moi aussi. " dit elle me faisant la bise.

" Installez vous je vais chercher l'apéro. " leur dit Bella. Puis elle partit dans la cuisine.

Nous étions maintenant tous au salon, en train de faire connaissance avec Alice.

" Alors Alice d'où viens tu ? " lui demanda Rose.

" J'habite à San Francisco avec mes parents, mais sinon je suis née à Seatlle. "

" Et tu es partis vivre y a longtemps à San Francisco ? " lui demanda Bella.

" Bin en fait j'ai été adoptée bébé donc j'ai vécu à Seatlle quelques mois juste après ma naissance. " lui répondis Alice avec un petit sourire triste. " Mais j'aimerais bien y retourner, voir la ville et d'autres choses qui me tiennent à coeur."

" Seatlle n'est pas loin d'ici. Emmett y est né aussi. " dit Rose tout en portant son regard sur Emmett, lui souriant amoureusement. "On peut s'organiser une sortie là bas tous ensemble si ca vous dit ? "

" Oh ouiii ce serait super !!! " répondit Alice toute excitée.

" Ca vous dit ? " demanda Rose s'adressant à Bella et moi

" Moi, oui avec plaisir. " Répondis Bella

" Et toi Ed ? "

" Bin moi aussi pourquoi pas, mais faut d'abord que je vois avec l'hôpital quand je dois rentrer. " lui dis je.

La discussion continua alors sur Alice et sa vie à San Francisco, son métier ...

Je sentais Bella éteinte tout au long de la conversation, se contentant de faire de pâles sourires. Alors au moment où Emmett décida qu'il était temps de manger, je partis avec Bella en cuisine pour ammener les plats.

**_POV Bella_**

Partir ... Il allait partir, et moi j'allais rester.

New York ... Ville de merde, oué !!!

"Hey ma belle qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " me dit Edward en me prenant par la taille, me faisant sursauter. " Calme toi, je sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais te vange pas sur cette pauvre viande " me dit il tout en m'enlevant le couteau des mains.

" Désolée. " lui dis je en me retournant pour me blottir dans ses bras.

" Tu veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? "

" Non c'est rien laisse tomber. "

" Tu es sur ? " chuchota t'il dans mon oreille

" Oué. Allez vaudrait mieux y aller si je veux pas me faire engueler par Emmett. " lui dis je en essayant de retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

" T'as raison, allez ... "

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Alice avait réussit à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche. Nous avions passer une bonne partie de la soirée à papoter entre filles et voir Rose si bien s'entendre avec elle me faisait plaisir.

Il était déjà tard lorsque Jasper et Alice quittèrent l'appartement et Emmett et Rose suivirent cinq minute aprés dans leur chambre.

" Tu reste dormir ici ? " proposais je à Edward alors que nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, se calinant.

" Tu travaille demain ? "

" Oui de 08h à 18h. "

" Alors je t'emmenerais et viendrais te chercher. Ok ? "

" Avec plaisir. " lui dis je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser se fit plus intense, ainsi que nos carresses.

Trop tôt à son goût je me détacha de lui.

" Viens, on sera mieux dans ma chambre. " lui dis je en me levant.

A peine la porte de ma chambre fermer qu'il m'enleva à toute hate mes vêtements, très vite suivi des siens.

Il m'allongea sur le lit tout en m'embrassant.

Ses baisers descendirent sur le reste de mon corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine, puis il continua jusqu'à ma féminité sur laquelle il posa un baiser.

" Edward " gémis je

Il écarta mes lèvres et passa sa langue sur ma féminité, titillant par la même occasion mon clitoris.

" Edward... viens maintenant... stp ! " le suppliais je.

Il remonta alors et m'embrassa.

" Avec plaisir "

Puis il m'embrassa de nouveaux et d'un coup de rien me pénétra, me faisant crier dans sa bouche.

J'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille, le sentant plus profondément en moi et ses coups de reins se firent rapide et fort.

Me sentant venir, il accéléra encore plus la cadence et une de ses mains descendit vers mon clitoris.

Mon orgasme me submergea suivit de peu par le sien.

Nous nous emdormîmes, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin je me réveiller par les caresses et les baiser d'Edward.

J'ouvrais alors doucement les yeux, et me retrouver plonger dans son regard emeraude.

" Bonjour ma belle. "

" Bonjour ... Il est qu'elle heure ? " demandais je en me relevant précipitement, me rapelant que j'avais oublier de mettre le réveil.

" C'est bon, il est 07h, tu as le temps. "

" Oufff ." dis je en retombant sur le lit " Désolé. " lui dis je

" T'inquiète " dit il en riant légèrement " Je me suis réveiller cette nuit et j'ai penser à mettre le réveil sur mon portable. "

" Oh merci, tu es un ange. " dis je en l'embrassant.

Cinq minute aprés, nous nous levâmes pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous fûmes rejoins par Emmett et Rose et le reste de petit déj' se passa dans une bonne ambiance.

Edward et moi allâmes nous laver, ensemble et rapidement, pas le temps pour un petit calin.

07h50, je me retrouver sur le parking de l'hopital, dans la Volvo d'Edward en train de lui dire au revoir à ma faç fois le baiser terminer, Edward se mit à rire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " lui demandais je

" Tourne la tête ! "

Je me retourna, et vis Carlisle devant l'entrée de l'hopitâl, un café dans une main, en train de nous faire signe avec l'autre tout en rigolant.

" Allez courage " me dit Edward en rigolant face à ma tête de dépiter.

" Fais pas cette tête, c'est juste Carlisle. "

" Justement, c'est Carlisle !!! " lui dis je.

" Allez, va travailler ! Je viens te chercher pour 18h ! " dit il en m'embrassant.

" A ce soir " lui dis je en m'extirpant de la voiture, prête à rejoindre Carlisle.

_Voila !_

_J'espere que vous avez aimer._

_Bisous à toutes_

_En esperant ne pas trop tarder._

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou !_

_Désolée pour cette abscence, mais entre les exams et les vacances j'ai pas eu trop de temps. _

_Mais me revoilà ! J'èspère que vous êtes toujours au rendez vous !_

_En tout cas merci pour les reviews, ca fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_**Tinga Bella, So-Amel, petitefilledusud, fan-par-hasard-21, bichou85, calimero59, Clochette13, vampire-human-werewolf, Ilonka, Annouck, midsum, SoSweetySoCrazy, mel031, marion, oliveronica cullen massen, vinie65, aliecullen4ever, adeline73100, lapiaf8, lilou, lena -lna933-, lovers87, liliputienne31, pierard85, Sinfony .**_

_Sinon pour info, j'ai fini la mini fic " St Valentin " , vous l'avez sur mon profil._

_En ce qui concerne "St-Valentin" j'ai recu un message d'une anonyme qui me donnait son adresse msn, mais ff ne m'a pas transmis l'adresse donc si tu passe par cette histoire et que tu te reconnais inscrit toi sur le site et envoie !_

_Et pour finir : Eclipse !_

_J'ai adorée, plus que le deuxième. L'histoire de Rosalie m'a tirée une petite larmichette et je dois dire que dans celui là elle est magnifique._

_Et vous ?_

_Allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ..._

* * *

**_POV Bella _**

Je sortis de la voiture d'Edward et m'avancais en direction de Carlisle qui m'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital tandis que j'entendais la voiture partir.

" Tout ce passe bien à ce que je vois "

" Tout ce passe merveilleusement bien ! " lui répondis je tout en lui faisant la bise.

" Je suis content pour vous tu sais, Esmée aussi "

" C'est gentil, merci. "

" Allez viens, des patients nous attendent ! " dit il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et nous faisant pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Je laissais Carlisle pour aller au vestiaire me changer. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon casier et revêtis l'uniforme.

Fin prête, je me rendais en salle de repos me prendre un café et partis faire mon boulot.

La matinée passa à grande vitesse et je me retrouvais à 14h, à moitié couchée sur le canapé de la salle de repos, mangeant mon sandwich, tout en répondant à un texto d'Edward quand Carlisle entra.

" C'est à cette heure si que tu mange ? "

" Pas le temps avant ! "

" Edward va bien ? " demanda t'il en désignant mon portable, le même sourire en coin que son fils.

Voilà d'où ca venait ! Je savais maintenant qu'Edward avait hérité ca de son père et surtout qu'Esmée devait souvent se retrouver dans le même état que moi.

" Il va trés bien, jte remercie " lui répondis je en souriant

Carlisle avanca, souleva mes jambes, s'assit et reposa mes jambes sur les siennes.

" Esmée m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour savoir si tu voulais venir manger à la maison ce soir ? "

" Ce sera avec plaisir, mais je resterais pas tard je travaille demain. "

" Tu commence à qu'elle heure ? "

" 07h30 "

" Alors tu n'as qu'à rester dormir à la maison et je t'accompagnerais demain matin ? "

" C'est gentil mais jveux pas déranger, je ... "

" Tu dérange pas Bella " me coupa t'il " ca fera trés plaisir à Esmée, tu lui manque beaucoup, et ca fera trés certainement plaisir aussi à Edward crois moi " dit il en me fesant un clin d'oeil qui me fit rougir instentanément.

" Sûr ? "

" Certain ! "

" Bon ... Ok ! Avec plaisir alors. "

" Super " dit il en se relevant " Je vais prévenir Esmée, ca va lui faire plaisir. "

Il vint alors m'embrasser sur le front et me laissa de nouveaux seule en tête à tête avec mon téléphone.

**_" Je viens manger et dormir chez tes parents ce soir._**

**_ J'èspère que le programme te plait._**

**_ Bisous. B "_**

**** **_" Ca me fait plaisir et pas qu'un peu._**

**_ J'ai hate. A tout à l'heure._**

**_ Je t'embrasse. E "_**

* * *

Il était 18h30 lorsque je quittais l'hôpital en courant rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait sur le parking.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassa.

C'est long toute une journée !

" Quel acceuil ! "

" Hum désolée, mais tu m'as trop manqué. " lui répondis je

" Ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as manquée toi aussi " dit il en m'embrassant de nouveaux.

" Au faite désolée pour le retard, une urgence à la dernière minute. "

" T'inquiète pas je sais ce que sais. Allez monte, on va chercher tes affaires " dit il en m'ouvrant la portière de la voiture tel un gentleman.

Je montais alors coté passager pendant qu'il faisait le tour.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'appartement et je partis directement dans ma chambre pour faire mon sac suivi par Edward.

Je sortis un sac et partis chercher le necéssaire de toilette à la salle de bain. En revenant, je déposais le tout dans le sac et ouvris le tiroir où se trouvais les sous vêtements et pyjama.

" Tu as peut être besoin d'aide ? " me demanda Edward alors collé son torse contre mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille

" Avec plaisir ! Je te laisse le soin de choisir pendant que je prends les vêtements. "

Je le laissais alors en tête à tête avec nuisettes, string, shorty et soutient gorges pendant que je prenait un jeans et un petit pull dans mon armoir.

" Ca y est c'est bon " dit il

" Voyons ce que tu m'as pris "

Je m'approchais et trouvais un string et un soutien gorges assortit bleu nuit, qu'il était en train de mettre dans le sac.

" Et pour cette nuit ? " lui demandais je

" T'en auras pas besoin crois moi " me répondit il avec un de ces sourir en coin qui voulait en dire long sur notre programme de la nuit.

* * *

" Bella ! " s'exclama Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras alors que je venais de pénétrer dans la villa " Ca me fais plaisir de te voir ma chérie si tu savais. "

" Ca me fais plaisir aussi Esmée. Tu es sûre que pour cette nuit ca ne te dérange pas ? "

" Pas le moins du monde ! Et puis j'en connais un qui m'en voudrait sinon ! " dit elle, son regard dirigée vers son fils.

" C'est gentille merci "

" C'est normal. Allez, va poser ton sac on va passer à table dans quelques minutes "

Je pris alors la direction des escaliers, précédée par Edward qui me dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il me prit le sac des mains, le jetta sur son bureau et me sauta dessus me faisant tomber sur le lit.

Sa bouche vint retrouver la mienne dans un baiser des plus passionné. Sa langue venant jouer avec la mienne.

Ses virent se poser sur mes hanches et virent se faufiler sous mon pull, carressant ma peau avec une douceur infini.

" Edward " gémis je

" Hummm ? " répondit il alors que sa bouche se déplacer lentement dans mon cou

" Vaudrait mieux descendre avant que ca ne dégénère. Tes parents nous attendent pour manger. "

" Grrrrr " grogna t'il en se dégageant légèrement

" Jolie son ! " le taquinais je " Allez viens, je te promets que tu pourra te ratrapper apres. "

" Promis ? " demanda t'il tel un enfant à qui on prometter le jouet tant convoité depuis des mois.

" Promis ! " affirmais je

* * *

" C'est délicieux maman ! "

" Humm, je suis d'accord avec Edward, c'est délicieux Esmée ! "

" Merci mes chérie, vous en voulez encore ? "

" Au moi non merci, j'en peux plus " lui dis je

" Moi j'en veux bien encore s'il te plait " demanda Edward

" Carlisle tu en veux encore ? " lui proposa Esmée

" Heu, pourquoi pas, mais pas beaucoup s'il te plait. "

Elle servit alors les deux hommes de la tablée.

" Dis moi Bella, samedi je dois aller sur Seattle pour un client et comme j'en ai que pour une petite heure je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner, on pourrait en profiter pour faire les magasins. Enfin si tu es libre . "

" Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, faut que je regarde mon planing. " lui répondis je

" Si c'est bon t'aura qu'à demander à Rose et à la nouvelle petite amie de Jasper si elles veulent venir ? "

" Aucun soucis, je leur en parlerais. "

" Super. Bon allez je vais chercher le dessert. "

Une fois le dessert terminé, Edward prétexta à ses parents une grande fatigue pour pouvoir me trainer jusqu'à l'étage.

Bien sûr Carlisle et Esmée ne furent pas dûpe et nous laissairent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Edward me porta directement sur le lit.

" Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi " susura t'il à mon oreille tout en me picorant de petit baiser.

" Autant que moi j'ai envie de toi "

J'entrepris alors de défaire rapidement sa chemise et m'attaquais directement a son jean. Une fois en boxer, il s'occupa alors de mon cas, à la limite d'arracher mon pull et de faire péter les bouton de mon jean.

Sa bouche entreprit alors sa descente vers ma poitrine encore prisonnière du soutient gorge. Je relevais alors mon buste et Edward qui comprit ma tentative vint défaire les agraffes et jeta le tissus de trop. S'en suivi de près par mon string et son boxer.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et vint les enrouler autour de sa taille.

Je sentis le bout de son sexe frotter contre le mien, m'excitant plus que possible.

" Edward ... dépeche toi ... "

" A vos ordres mademoiselle Swan ! " dit il en me pénétrant d'un coup de rein me faisant gémir.

" Oh Edward ... "

" Si tu savais comme t'es belle mon ange "

Edward entama alors un rythme lent et doux tout en carressant mon corps et le couvrant de baiser.

Il me faisait l'amour ... Et j'aimais ca.

Je sentais alors mon orgasme se construire au fur et à mesure, prêt à exploser.

" Edward ... je ... oh Edward ! Plus viiite ! "

" Oh Bella ... hummmm ... bébé ! "

Edward augmenta le rythme et sa main vint se poser sur mon clitoris.

Il lui suffit alors que de quelques pressions pour que mon orgasme explose suivit du sien.

* * *

_Une petite review ?_

_Gros bisous à bientot _

_*JaneDeBoy*_


	16. Chapter 16

__

_Toc Toc Toc !_

_Y a encore quelqu'un ?_

_Désolée pour cette longue absence, mais voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'éspère que ca va vous plaire et que malgré cette absence vous me suivez encore._

_Merci à toute celle qui m'ont laissées des reviews _

**_pierard85,Ilonka,bichou85,fan-par-hasard21,Tinga Bella,lena -lna933-,oliveronica cullen massen,cyl 59,lapiaf8,Annouk,Lune Blanche,marion,mel031,emichlo,vinie65,midsum,liliputienne31,coco-des-iles,vampire-human-werewolf,fifer._**

_Merci aussi à celle qui continuent à m'ajouter dans leur favoris ou alerte !_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser un petit truc. Dans le prologue Jasper et Rose porte le nom de Hale et dans le premier chapitre j'apelle Jasper Withlock._

_Donc grosse erreur de ma part désolé, mais ils s'appellent bien Hale tout les deux ! Voilà_

_Je vous laisse à la lecture ..._

_

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

Vendredi matin

J'étais blotti contre Edward, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, quand je fus tirée de mon demi sommeil par des petits coups frappés à la porte.

Je me defis lentement de l'emprise d'Edward pour ne pas le reveiller et sortis du lit.

Me rendant compte que j'étais complètement nue, j'attrapais la chemise d'Edward qui trainait par terre et l'enfila rapidement.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds je partis ouvrir la porte, devoilant ainsi Carlisle.

" Désolé de te reveiller Bella mais il est déjà 6h45 " dit il tout en me faisant la bise.

" Oh désolée j'ai complètement oubliée de progammer le reveil sur mon téléphonne. Je me dépeche ne t'inquiète pas "

" C'est bon t'as encore un peu de temps, te presse pas. Je descends déjeuner, a tout a l'heure "

" Ok merci "

Puis je refermis la porte.

Je pris mon sac sur le bureau d'Edward et partis dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre, faisant toujours attention pour ne pas le reveiller.

Je defis la chemise et rentrais directement dans la cabine de douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau.

J'étais en train de ma savonner avec les gel douche d'Edward quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches.

" Tu aurais pu me reveiller, je me serais fais une joie de te savonner " me chuchota Edward, sa tête enfouit dans mon cou .

" Tu dormais tellement bien " lui dis je en me retournant, et posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

" Peut être, mais je préfère profiter de toi avant que tu partes travailler. " repondit il avant de m'embrasser à son tour .

* * *

C'est main dans la main que nous descendîmes à la cuisine pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Carlisle était en train de lire son journal tout en buvant son café alors qu'Esmée s'activait aux fourneaux.

" Bonjour " lancâmes Edward et moi en même temps, les surprenants tout les deux.

" Oh bonjour mes chéries ! " lanca Esmée en s'avancant vers nous pour nous faire la bise " Comment allez vous ? Bien dormis ? "

" Ca va merci Esmée "

" Idem pour moi " repondis Edward en s'installant aux cotés de son père, me trainant avec lui.

" Je vous ai fais des pancakes et vous avez du café si vous voulez aussi. Moi je vais finir de me préparer. A tout a l'heure " nous dis Esmée tout en s'éclipsant de la cuisine.

Edward et moi nous prîmes notre petit dejeuner tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure pour Carlisle et moi de partir.

" Je passe te prendre ce soir, tu finis a qu'elle heure ? " me demanda Edward alors que j'étais en train d'enfiler mon manteau.

" Je sais plus, je regarderais sur mon planning en arrivant et je t'enverrais un texto ok ? "

" Ok ! On ira chez toi aprés ? "

" Si tu veux. Tu aura qu'a prendre tes affaires pour dormir si tu veux ? "

" Avec graaaaaaand plaisir ! " me repondit il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes .

" Faut que j'y aille " lui dis je " Ton père m'attends. A ce soir "

" A ce soir mon amour "

* * *

La matinée se passa assez rapidement malgré qu'elle fut bien chargée.

Il était presque 13h quand je pus prendre ma pause pour aller déjeuner. Je pris la direction du bureau de Jasper, tout en espérant qu'il n'ait pas déjà manger.

Ca faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver tout les deux avec l'arrivé d'Edward et Alice dans nos vie.

Je m'appretais à frapper à la porte de son bureau quand elle s'ouvrit me faisant légèrement sursauter.

" Hey Bell's comment tu vas ? " dit il en me prenant dans ses bras

" Ca va trés bien et toi ? " lui demandais je

" Nikel ! T'as déjà mangée ? "

" Non justement je venais te chercher "

" Oh super, allez viens on y va j'ai Alice qui doit m'appeler aprés. "

Nous patîmes alors à la cafétéria, nous prenant à manger puis nous nous installâmes à une table un peu isolée.

" Comment ca se passe avec Alice alors ? "

" On s'entends parfaitement bien tout les deux, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, même si je dois dire que parfois elle est un peu trop "excitée" ! A croire qu'elle est toujours branchée sur du 220V ! "

" C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer oui " lui répondis je en rigolant " D'ailleur il va falloir que je l'appelle, Esmée veut qu'on se fasse une sortie entre fille demain. "

" C'est gentille de sa part de penser à Alice. Elle vous à beaucoup apprécier d'ailleur, surtout toi . " me dit il

" C'a a l'air d'être vraiment une chouette fille Jazz, je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, je suis heureuse pour toi. "

" Merci Bell's ca me touche. Et toi avec Edward alors ? Comment ca se passe ? "

" Tout va pour le mieux. J'ai dormis chez lui cette nuit , Carlisle et Esmée ont l'air heureux de notre relation, donc tout vas bien "

" Ca me fais plaisir de te voir aussi heureuse, ca faisait longtemps. "

" Merci "

* * *

Il était 16h30 et je m'appretait à terminer ma journée.

J'avais envoyée un message à Edward il y a un quart d'heure pour le prevenir. Je me dirigeais donc vers le parking ou je vis Edward m'attendre adossé à sa voiture.

" Coucou " lui dis je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidment il me demanda l'accés avec sa la langue, ce que je lui accordais volontier.

" Si tu m'acceuil comme ca à chaque fois, crois moi je vais venir te chercher plus souvent ! "

" Sauf quand tu repartira " lui dis un sentiment de tristesse m'envahissant violament.

" Ca ne durera pas longtemps " me dit il en chuchotant. " Allez viens, on rentre "

* * *

Arrivé à l'appartement je partis poser mon sac dans ma chambre suivi d'Edward.

Il s'assit sur le lit m'entrainant avec lui. Nous nous laissâmes tomber et je posais ma tête sur son torse alors que son bras droit venait caresser mes cheveux.

" Mon patron m'a appelé. "

Le sentiment que j'avais ressentis sur le parking refis immédiatement surface alors qu'une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

" Il faut que tu rentre ? " lui demandais je la voix peu assurée

" Oui "

Les larmes montèrent rapidement et virent s'échouer directement sur mes joues.

Edward du le sentir car il se détacha légèrement pour se mettre face à moi.

" Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure Bella, c'a ne durera pas longtemps " dit il en me carressant le visage, essayant de me rassurer.

" J'ai pas envie que tu parte " dis je en meêm temps qu'un sanglot m'échappa

Il me prit dans ses bras et cala son visage contre mon cou.

" Je ne veux pas non plus te quitter Bella, mais pour le moment il faut que j'y aille. Mais je vais revenir, je te l'assure ! J'ai vu le docteur Jonhston à mon arrivé ici et il m'a proposé un poste. Au début je savais pas trop quoi faire, j'avais ma famille ici mais maintentant j'y ai ma famille et la femme que j'aime. C'est peut etre rapide entre nous mais j'ai envie d'y croire, de croire en nous.

Alors je vais aller à New York et en parler à mon patron. Je te promet de revenir le plus vite possible mon amour "

Bouleversée par cette déclaration, mes larmes continuèrent de couler, mais cette fois ci elles étaient mélée à des larmes de joies.

" Oh Edward je t'aime " lui dis je en le serrant plus fort contre moi

" Moi aussi je t'aime Bella "

* * *

Edward repartait pour New York dimanche soir. Son vol partait de Seattle et il arriverait chez lui le lendemain matin.

J'avais alors appelée Esmée, qui était au courant du départ de son fils, pour lui dire que je voulais profiter de lui un maximun avant qu'il ne parte et voulant qu'elle en profite aussi nous avions convenues alors que nous ferions une sortie tous ensemble sur Seattle.

Ce soir par contre était uniquement réserver à Edward et moi.

J'étais dans la salle de bains en compagnie de Rosalie qui venait de terminer de me coiffer et qui s'atteler maintenant au maquillage.

" Tu sais combien de temps il va rester sur New York ? " me demanda t-elle

" Non, même lui ne le sait pas "

" Ca va aller Bell's, il va revenir c'est ce qui compte "

" Merci Rose. Je t'aime tu le sais ca ? " lui demandais je en souriant

" Pas autant que moi ma belle ! " repondit elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil

" Au faite, j'ai vu Alice aujourd'hui " me dit elle " Elle est vraiment chouette, je suis contente pour Jazz "

" Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il est trés heureux lui aussi. "

" Tu savais qu'elle avait été adoptée elle aussi ? " me demanda t'elle tout en faisant référence à Emmett

" Oui elle me l'a dis je crois "

" Et tu savais qu'elle vennait aussi de Seattle ? "

" Euh peut être ... "

" Et tu savais aussi que son anniversaire était en Avril ? "

" Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir Rose ? "

" Enfin Bella " me dit elle exaspérée. Elle posa alors ton son attirail de maquillage et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Emmett à été adopté, elle aussi, il vient de Seatlle, elle aussi, il est née 13 Avril 1986***** et elle aussi est née en Avril 86 ! "

" Tu deviens complètement cinglée ma parole ! C'est juste des coincidence Rose ! "

" Y en a trop Bell's ! Une ou deux d'accord mais la ! Tu peux pas nier qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas ! "

" J'en sais rien Rose j'ai pas fais attention "

" Tu verra demain, prête y attention s'il te plait et après on verra ok ? "

" Ok " soupirais je

" Bella ! " protesta t-elle " Tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis alors s'il te plait ! "

" Ok excuse moi Rose je voulais pas te vexer. Je te promet que demain j'y prêterais attention. Encore désolé Rose "

" C'est rien Bell's ! " dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

" Allez va revêtir ta robe , ton chéri t'attends ! "

" Merci pour tout Rose. Je t'aime "

" Je t'aime aussi p'tite soeur "

* * *

J'éspère que ca vous a plu et surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review !

***Petit clin d'oeil à ma Clochette13 !**


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ... _

_J'èspère que vous êtes encore au rendez vous. Excusez moi pour toute cette attente._

_En tout cas merci pour toute les reviews et autres._

_Merci à ..._

_**emichlo, Tinga Bella, pierard85, Aliiice, calimero59, bichou85, amlove, Annouk, midsum, Letmesign23, Ilonka, lena -lna933-, mel031, liliputienne31, LuneBlanche, vinie65, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, fan-par-hasard21, Grazie, lapiaf8, Habswifes, coco-des-iles, Bibi017, Clair de **_

_Bonne lecture à tous _

_Bisous_

_

* * *

_

__

**_POV Bella_**

Je sortis de la salle de bain et pénétrais directement dans ma chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire afin de prendre la housse contenant la robe que Rose m'avait offerte lors de mon dernier anniversaire.

C'était une robe en soie de couleur "Bourgogne d'enfer" dixit la vendeuse, avec une encolure asymétrique. Ses manches étaient trois quart et m'arrivait au niveau du genou.

Une fois la robe mise, je pris une paire d'escarpin noir vernis que j'enfiler.

Manteau sur le bras et sac a la main je sortis de ma chambre.

Edward était au salon, sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Emmett tandis que Rose lisait un magasine de mode.

Le bruit de la porte du les alerter car ils relevèrent la tête en même temps.

Edward se leva et je pus constater qu'il s'était lui aussi changer et avait revêtit un jean noir avec la chemise assortis. Il était tout simplement canon.

Mon dieu que je suis chanceuse !

Je fus sortis de mes pensée par un doux baiser.

" Tu es splendide dans cette robe Bella ! "

" Merci , t'es pas mal non plus " répondis je alors que je lui retourner son baiser.

" Vous allez dans quel restaurant ? " nous demanda Rose

" C'est une surprise " lui répondis Edward réveillant ma curiositée.

" Tu veux pas me dire ou on va ? "

" Non "

" J'aime pas le surprise tu sais ! "

" Bin moi je te dis que celle la tu l'aimeras, alors met ton manteau et on y va " dit il tout en prenant mon manteau et m'aidant à l'enfiler.

" Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? " demandais je a Emmett et Rose

" On va aller au resto nous aussi, vous venez de me donner envie ! " Repondis Emmett " Allez zou Rosinette prépare toi " dit il en lui mettant une petit claque sur les fesses, nous faisant rire.

" Bon bin passez une bonne soirée et à demain alors. " leur dis Edward qui nous dirigeait vers la pote d'entrée.

" Bonne soirée à vous aussi " cria Rose qui s'engoufrait dans la chambre suivi de très près par Emmett.

* * *

" Port Angeles ? " demandais je nous pouvons m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le GPS.

" Ouep ! J'ai pas trouver ce que je voulais ici alors on va sur Port Angeles "

" Tu sais tu pourrais me dire directement le nom du restaurant et je pourrais peut être t'indiquer la route plutot que d'utiliser le GPS ! "

" Arrête Bella ! C'est juste un restaurant pas une fête surprise "

" Heureusement ! "

Le trajet se passa dans le calme et nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination.

Malheureusement pour moi je ne connaissais pas ce coin la de Port Angeles.

Edward se gara sur un parking, descendis et fis rapidement la tour de sa voiture afin de m'ouvrir la portière.

" Merci "

" Avec plaisir " dit il en me déposant plusieurs petits baiser et m'entrainant avec lui dans une petite rue éclairer par quelques lampadaire.

" Un restaurant francais ? ! " lui demandais je toute excitée

" C'est exact ! Ca te plait alors comme surprise ? "

" Oh mon dieu ouiiiiii " lui dis je en me jetant sur lui, mes bras autour de son cou .

Nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant et fûmes acceuillient par une serveuse.

" Bonjour et bienvenue au restaurant ' C'est si bon ' , vous avez réservez ? "

" Oui, pour deux au nom de Cullen " répondit Edward

" Oui bien sûr, suivez moi "

La serveuse nous emmena à notre table qui se trouver au fond du restaurant et qui nous isoler du reste grâce à un paravent décorer de petit lampions.

" J'espere que cela vous convient ? "

" C'est parfait je vous remercie "

Puis elle repartie, nous laissant tout les deux.

" C'est magnifique Edward ! "

" Pas autant que toi " me répondit Edward, me faisant rougir telle une tomate bien mûre

La serveuse revint avec les carte et nous les déposa.

" Désirez vous un apéritif ? "

" Deux coupe de champagne s'il vous plait ! ca te convient Bella ? "

" Oui c'est parfait " répondis je

" D'accord je vous emmene ca rapidement "

* * *

La soirée se passa à merveille.

Les plats qu'Edward et moi avions commander étaient véritablement délicieux, et je ne regrettais en rien sa surprise.

La serveuse venait de récuperer nos assiettes, et nous avions prient chacun un coupe de glace comme dessert.

" J'ai quelque chose pour toi " me dit Edward tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demandais je alors qu'Edward se retourna sur sa chaise afin de trifouiller dans sa veste et d'en sortir une boite fine et assez longue qu'il me tendis.

Fébrile je m'en emparer et defis délicatement le noeud de satin qui ornait la boite.

Je lancais rapidement un regard à Edward et ouvris la boite.

Un magnifique bracelet se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il était fait de deux petite chaine argent à petite maille et au centre se trouver un carré incruster d'un petit diamant.

Il était tellement magnifique et son geste me toucher énormément que les larmes me piquèrent les yeux.

" Il te plait ? Si ca va pas on peut toujours allez le changer demain y a pas de soucis ! " Me dit Edward, ayant certainement peur de mon manque de réaction.

" Non, non, non, il est magnifique Edward, tu n'aurais pas du, il a du te couter une fortune " lui dis je

" Rien n'est trop chèr pour toi mon ange "

Edward se leva et vint s'agenouiller à mes côter. Il prit le bracelet dans la boite et vint l'attacher à mon poigner.

" Merci Edward "

" Je t'aime Bella, et je voulais que tu ai un petit quelque chose avec toi qui te ferais penser à moi lorsque je serais pas la. "

" Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de quelque chose pour penser à toi Edward, tu es la " dis je en posant sa main sur ma poitrine à l'endroit ou se trouver mon coeur " merci Edward, je t'aime "

Edward se releva et vint me déposer un baiser, vite interrompu par la serveuse qui vint nous déposer nos dessert.

* * *

Il était presque minuit lorsque nous penetrâme dans l'appartement silencieux.

Je déposer mon sac près de meuble de l'entrée et nous defîmes nos veste lorsque j'appercu un petit mot griffoner.

**_"On sort en boite après le resto _**

**_Profitez en_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Rose " _**

Ca c'est tout Rose ! Profitez en ... Pfffff ...

Quoi que ...

* * *

_______J'èspère que cette fin vous convient ... Non ? ;)_

___________Bisous et n'oubliez pas ... Une petite review !_

___________PS: lien de la robe et du bracelet sur mon profil !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, Bonjour ..._

_Me revoila un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude avec un nouveaux chapitre et LEMON au rendez vous ..._

_Merci les Story Alert , Favorite Story et pour les reviews._

**_Aliiice, So-Amel, pierard85, mamoure21, Ilonka, coco-des-iles, Annouk, bibi017, bichou85, emichlo, calimero59, mel031, Habswifes, Grazie, lena -lna933-, Vini65, lapiaf8, LuneBlanche, Lucie62170, midsum, miss88, et Charloon' !_**

_Maintenant place au chapitre ... _

* * *

**_POV Bella_**  
****  
****  
Une fois débarasser de mon manteau et mes chaussures, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers ma chambre suivit de près, très près par Edward.

Arrivée dans la chambre, toujours de dos à lui et après avoir entendu la porte se fermer, je dirigeais lentement mes mains dans mon dos, m'effleurant, afin d'atteindre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. A peine avais je commencer de la descendre que je sentis sa main stopper la mienne et finir ce que j'avais commencer. Son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, il déposa une multitude le petit baiser descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant d'atteindre mes reins.

Ayant de plus en plus chaud, j'enlevais lentement ma robe, la faisant tomber à terre, me retrouvant uniquement en sous vêtement et me dégageais délicatement d'Edward, créant un vide entre nous.

Me dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bains, je me retourneais vers Edward ne l'ayant pas entendue me suivre.

" J'ai envie d'une douche, tu m'accompagne ? "

N'ayant pas besoin d'en dire plus, chemise et pantalon se retrouvèrent vite à terre, laissant mon homme en boxer, la vue la plus agréable qu'il m'eu était donner de voir.

Rapidement il me rejoignit et nous nous retrouvions dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche afin qu'elle puisse arriver à bonne température et me retourner vers Edward.

Délicatement, ses mains défirent mon soutiens gorge et ses lèvrent virent s'attaquer a mes seins, les mordillant, les embrassant à tour de rôle, m'arrachant des gémissements.  
Alors qu'il continuait son merveilleux travail je sentis l'une de ses mains s'infiltrer délicatement dans mon string afin de passer un doigt entre mes lèvres.

" Oh putain Bella, t'es toute mouillée "

" Edward ... " gémis je

Il ressortit son doigt et se baissa pour retirer mon string puis enleva son boxer et me poussa directement sous la douche .

L'eau chaude ayant couler depuis un moment, l'air de la douche devenue suffoquante, ma peau devenait moite et mes cheveux coler.  
Edward me poussa doucement sous le jet d'eau chaude et me fis rejetter la tête en arrière afin de me mouiller délicatement les cheuveux quand je sentis deux de ses doigts me pénétrer par surprise me faisant pousser un cri.

Ses va et vient se firent de plus en plus vite puis il rajouta un doigt.

" Oh Edward ... Oh putain, ouiii "

" T'es magnifique mon ange, va y "

" Plus viiite s'il te plait ... Ouiii "

Son pouce contre mon clitoris eu raison de moi et mon orgasme arriva

" Ouiiiiii ... Edwaaaaaaaaaaaarrd ! "

Les jambes tremblante, Edward me colla contre lui, contre son corps ruissellant, me faisant sentir son érection contre mon bassin.

Alors que ma main partait pour s'en occuper, il me souleva, crochetant ses jambes autour de sa taille et me plaqua contre le mur tout en me pénétrant brusquement .

Nos bouches se trouvèrent et nos langue commencèrent un ballet sensuel alors qu'il me pénétrait rapidement et fortement.

Alors que je me sentais proche, Edward stoppa tout et me reposa à terre, me laissant totalement perdu et vide !

" Retourne toi bébé " me susura t-il.

Totalement paumé, je fis ce qu'il me dit sans réflechir. Il prit mes mains qu'il posa contre le mur face à nous et ses mains empoignèrent mes hanches qu'il tira légèrement vers lui, me penchant vers l'avant puis me pénétra de nouveaux avec encore plus de puissance.

La position était exquise, me permettant de le ressentir plus profondément.

Un de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule, tandis que l'autre vint empoigner mon sein gauche qu'il pétrit délicatement, faisant rouler mon téton entre ses doigts.

Mes parois commencèrent a se ressérer , et le fait d'entendre son sexe buter contre le mien sous le bruit de l'eau qui couler sur nos corps eurent à nouveaux raison de moi et mes parois se ressérèrent contre son sexe nous emmenant ensemble dans un orgasme sans nom.

Retirant son sexe, il me souleva et me ramena contre lui, me calinant.

" Oh Edward, c'était ... whouah ! "

" Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon amour "

Nous finîmes tranquillement notre douche, puis nous partîmes nous coucher dans mon lit ou Edward me refit l'amour tendrement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus quelque peu surprise de retrouver face à moi une magnifique blonde plutôt que mon bel apollon.

" Quest-ce que tu fais la ? " lui demandais je la voix encore une peu érailler

" Bonjour à toi aussi " me répondit elle avec son magnifique sourire

" Bonjour Rose ! Alors que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir à mes côtés ce matin ? "

" Oh rien , juste comme ca ! " dit elle l'air de rien

" Arrête Rose, je te connais par coeur, alors ... qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? "

Je connaissais Rose depuis des années, ce qui fais que je connaissais très bien son côté curieuse, besoin de toujours tout savoir.

" Bin je voulais savoir comment c'était passée ta soirée c'est tout. Tu veux bien me raconter hein ? "

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une enfant de 5 ans dans mon lit, toute excitée à l'idée de savoir quelque chose de nouveaux.

" C'était super ! On à été dans un restaurant de Port Angeles, un resto francais, c'était totalement délicieux, il faudrait que j'en parle à Emmett pour qu'il t'y emmène ! " lui dis je

" Oh merci c'est gentil ! "

Puis je lui racontais la soirée, le repas, puis le moment du cadeaux, cadeaux que j'avais d'ailleur toujours à mon poignet.

Je crus d'ailleur qu'elle allait me faire une syncop quand elle vu le bracelet, et le cri qu'elle poussa alerta Emmett qui arriva en trombe dans la chambre.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? Y a une araignée ? " demanda t'il regardant de tout les cotés voir ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

" Non mais regarde moi ca ! " hurla Rose en tirant sur mon poignet pour le montrer à Emmett.

Heureusement pour moi j'eu le reflèxe de tenir le drap qui recouvrait ma poitrine, car le geste de Rose me forca à me relever quelque peu, et je doute que mon frère veuille voir voir ma poitrine à nu !

" Bordel ! " s'exclama Emmett " T'as braquée une banque ou quoi ? "

" Pffff t'es ridicule, c'est Edward qui me l'a offert hier soir "

" Et bin, il se fout pas de toi celui la ! "

" Emmett, mon amour ... " roucoula Rosalie se relevant sensuellement, puis se relevant pour se rapprocher de lui

" Oui ma louloutte ? " demanda Emmett

" Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu droit a CA moi ? " lui dit elle avec un regard noir tout en lui collant mon poignet encore plus sous le nez

Oupssss ...

La surprise pu se lire sur le visage d'Emmett mais malin comme il est ...

" Parcque tu es bien trop belle pour se genre de bijoux ma Rosie, tu mérite mieux, et ce mieux, je ne l'ai pas encore trouver bébé ! "

" Sympa pour moi ! " crachais je à Emmett, me recoltant un regard aussi noir que celui de Rose tout à l'heure alors que le pauvre essayait de se dépatouiller comme il pouvait de cette situation !

" Bref " dis je pour changer de sujet " Ou est Edward ? "

" Oh il est partit nous chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie en bas " repondis Emmett.

" Ok , bon vous pouvez me laisser je voudrais bien m'habiller moi ! "

" Oui oui on y va , aller viens louloutte, je vais me faire pardonner comme il se doit hein ? " lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, puis il la prit dans ses bras et sortit.

Bon la il faut vraiment que je me dépêche sinon je vais avoir mal aux oreilles.

* * *

Edward et moi étions dans un petit café de Forks en compagnie de Carlisle et Esmée en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner.

J'avais réussis à intercepter à temps Edward et ses parents, qui soit dit en passant étaient venues nous voir, en leur expliquant les grandes lignes et donc n'avait pas eu trop de mal à leur proposer un ptit déjeuner dehors.

Esmée travaillant l'aprés midi sur Seatlle nous avions décider de partir avec elle et d'en profiter pour faire quelques magasins.

Et qui dis magasin dis shopping et qui dis shoppin dis Alice !

Je les avais donc contacter pour se joindre à nous, ce qu'ils avaient accepter avec joie puis j'avais envoyer un texto à Em et Rose.

* * *

L' après midi à Seatlle c'était passé à merveille. Les garçons nous avaient vite lachés en voyant la frénésie d'Alice pour les magasins, nous laissant alors Rose et moi avec elle.

Ma foi nous avions passer un très bon moment ensemble, souvent, même très souvent à rire et Alice c'était révéllée etre une formidable conseillère.

Vers 16h Esmée nous avait rejoins pour faire quelques boutiques puis nous avions retrouver les garçons dans un petit café.

Nous avions reprit la route en fin d'après midi et Edward et moi devions nous arrêter au supermarché acheter quelques ingrédients puisque nous avions inviter tout le monde à l'appartement ce soir.

Même si nous étions sérrés, nous passions à chaque fois de tès bons moments tous ensembles.

J 'avais également appeler mon père pour se joindre à nous, car cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu et il commencer à me manquer.

* * *

J'avais préparer un plat simple, des lasagnes. je savais qu'il appréciaient tous se plat et cela me permettait en même temps de pouvoirs passer du temps avec eux.

J'avais été très heureuse de revoir mon père, avec qui d'ailleur j'avais beaucoup discuter au cours de la soirée.

" Tu m'a l'air heureuse " me dit il alors que nous nous étions retrouver à la cuisine pour un peu plus de calme

" Je le suis ! Depuis qu'il est arriver je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, je l'aime beaucoup tu sais "

" Oh je m'en suis rendu oui ! " dit il en rigolant " j'ai un peu parler avec lui et je crois pouvoir dire que c'est réciproque et puis connaissant Carlisle et Esmée ca ne doit pas être un mauvais garçon "

" Il ne l'est pas non. En tout cas je suis contente que tu l'accepte, ca compte beaucoup pour moi "

" Je t'aime ma chérie et je ne veux que ton bonheur alors si ca passe par lui pourquoi je devrais dire quelque chose hein ? "

Puis il me prit dans ses bras. Chose pas très courante de la part de mon père, mais une chose que j'adorais plus que tout.

" Il va bientot repartir tu sais " lui dis je toujours dans ses bras

" Je sais. Mais pas pour longtemps d'après ce qu'il ma dit, et puis toi qui ne prends quasiment jamais de congès se sera pour toi l'accasion d'aller visiter New York, tu crois pas ? "

" J'y avais même pas penser ! " lui dis je me sentant complètement bête de ne pas avoir pu penser à ca plutôt.

" Bin maintenant tu le sais ! Allez vient on va manger " dit il en se dégageant doucement puis il prit le plat de lasagne qu'il emmena .

* * *

La soirée s'était très bien passée, nous avions beaucoup discuter et surtout rit, puis nous en avions apprit un peu plus sur Alice, de sa naissance en passant par son adoption puis sur adolescence, ce qui nous avez permis à Rose et moi de savoir qu'elle n'était donc pas la soeur d'Emmett ...

* * *

Et voilà !

Place au reviews ...

Bisous à toutes !


	19. Chapter 19

_**Coucou !**_

_**Vous êtes toujours la ?**_

_**Désolé Désolé Désolé pour tout ce retard, mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'èspère vous plaira.**_

_**J'ai toujours autant d'idée mais toujours autant de mal à tout retranscrire "sur papier" alors c'est pour cela que je mets du temps, ne m'en voulez pas trop mais sachez tout de même que je n'abandonnerais JAMAIS ma fiction. Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à terminer ce que j'entreprends.**_

_**Sinon merci encore pour toute vos review et autres**_

_**Grazie, Calimero59, bichou85, midsum, Annouk, vinie65, miiss88, bellaandedwardamour, aelita48, coco-des-iles, Ilonka, lapiaf8, LuneBlanche, mel031, emichlo, Habswifes, Galswinthe, lia3011, Robangel, Mrs Esmée Cullen**_

_******Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer**_

_******Bisous et à bientot**_

_******

* * *

**_

_**POV Bella **_

_"La soirée s'était très bien passée, nous avions beaucoup discuter et surtout rit, puis nous en avions apprit un peu plus sur Alice, de sa naissance en passant par son adoption puis sur adolescence, ce qui nous avez permis à Rose et moi de savoir qu'elle n'était donc pas la soeur d'Emmett ..."_

" Tu es été adoptée alors ? " demanda Rosalie à Alice alors que nous étions installées toutes les trois à la cuisine, buvant un café alors que les garçons terminaient leurs soirées à la bière au salon devant la télé.

" Oui, en faite j'ai été plaçée à l'orphelinat j'avais déjà 4 mois. Ma mère est morte dans un accident de la route, et je n'avais pas de père, ni de famille apparement, alors j'ai été plaçée en adoption. "

" On est désolées pour toi Alice " lui dis je en lui serrant délicatement la main pour lui montrer mon soutient.

" Oh c'est pas grave tu sais. J'ai été assez vite adoptée par mes parents qui sont des parents extraordinaire. Je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Ils m'ont tout apporter, et lorsque que j'ai été en àge de comprendre ils m'ont dit la véritée sur mon adoption mais ca n'a rien changer pour moi. Ce sont eux mes parents. "

" Tu as eu beaucoup de chance " lui dit Rose " Je sais pas si tu sais mais Emmett etait dans le même cas que toi. "

" Oui Jazz m'en à parler, ca ma beaucoup toucher, surtout de savoir que l'ont vient du même endroit. Et dire qu'on c'est peut être connues la bas ! " dit elle en rigolant doucement

" Ca m'a éffleurer pas mal l'esprit à moi aussi. " répondit Rose ne voulant certainement pas lui avouer ses "supositions".

" Et comment ce passe ton séjour à Forks alors ?" lui demandais je, voulais relancer sur un sujet quelque peu plus joyeux

" Oh c'est super, je suis tellement heureuse si vous saviez. Moi qui avait peur de m'inscrire sur le net et de tomber sur des tordus, je dois dire que je suis très bien tomber. Je l'aime énormément vous savez " dit elle en nous regardant alternativement Rose et moi " Il est adorable, tendre, gentil et très très affectueux "

" Oh va pas plus loin s'il te plait c'est mon frère ! " lui dit Rose en levant sa main pour stopper toute conversation capable de dériver.

" On parle de moi ? "

Je me retourner pour voir Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte

" En quoi ca te regarde ? " lui dis je

" Je veux juste que vous évitiez de raconter certaines choses à ma chérie "

" Y a t'il des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que j'apprenne à ton sujet mon chéri ? Moi qui te croyais blanc comme neige, apperement y a ... "

" Bon on va y aller Alice, il se fait tard ! "

Alice et Jasper nous laissèrent rapidement et Rose et moi envoyâmes les garçons au lit le temps de ranger un peu le salon.

Une fois dans la chambre, je me dépêcher de me déshabiller, ne prennat pas la peine de mettre un pyjama pour le peu de temps que je le porterais, et me glissais rapidement sous la couette, me collant contre le corps chaud d'Edward.

" Tu as passée une bonne soirée ? " lui demandais je

" Très bonne soirée. Le courant passe bien avec Emmett et Jasper, ont à pas mal de centre d'intérêt commun. "

" Je suis contente qu'ils t'acceptent aussi bien "

" Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas toujours été les cas avec tes ex ? "

" J'en ai pas eu énormément tu sais, et puis ils en ont connus qu'un, Jacob, c'était le fils d'un ami à mon père, et ca n'a jamais accrocher entre Emmett et Jacob alors Jazz c'est vite ranger du coté d'Emmett, bref ca n'a pas duré très longtemps. "

" Et tu le revois toujours ce Jacob ? "

" Non, il est partit l'année dernière rejoindre sa petite amie en Floride"

" Tant mieux alors "

" T'es jaloux ou quoi ? " lui demandais je, amusée de sa réaction

" Bin étant donné qu'il est à l'autre bout du pays, non ca devrait aller " me répondit il en rigolant

" Bon plutôt que de parler d'ex, t'as pas envie qu'on s'occupe autrement ? " lui dis je en collant contre lui, frottant ma hanche contre son sexe

*********

Il était 10h30 quand je m'était lever ce dimanche matin.

Dimanche ! Mon dernier jour avec Edward.

Il c'était rapidement préparer ce matin et avait fait ses aurevoirs "provisoir" à Emmett et Rose avant de partir chez ses parents pour préparer ses valises.

Je devais le retrouver à la maison familiale pour manger, mais en attendant j'étais sous la douche laissant les larmes couler.

Je sortis rapidement de la douche, me sécher rapidement et partis directement dans la chambre. Je mis mes sous vêtements et enfilais un jean brut avec un pull col roulé bleue marine. Je chaussais mes converses puis retourner à la salle de bains me coiffant rapidement d'un chignon lache, me mis du mascara, crayon et une touche de gloss.

Je me pris un thé en compagnie de Rose, puis m'aperçu qu'il était 11h00. Je pris la route, et m'arrêter en chemin afin de prendre un bouquet de fleur pour Esmée et un gateau.

11h30, je sonnais à la porte.

" Bonjour Bella, comment tu vas ? " me demanda Carlisle tout en m'étreignant

" Comme vous je suppose. Ca pourrait aller mieux "

" C'est normal. Allez vient, je te débarrasse. " dit il en me prenant le gateau des mains et m'entrainant à la cuisine rejoindre Esmée

" Coucou ma chérie, excuse moi j'ai les mains sales " dit elle en me faisant un bisous su la joue

" Pas de problème. "

" Donne Bella je vais te mettre les fleurs dans un vase " me dit Carlisle

" Oui je veux bien merci "

" Merci pour les fleurs Bella, elles sont superbe "

" Avec plaisir "

Edward arriva dans la cuisine à ce moment la et m'enlaca

" Tu veux qu'on mette la table maman ? "

" Laisse Edward, je vais le faire " lui dit Carlisle " Passe plutôt un petit moment avec Bella "

Nous remîmes rapidement nos manteaux puis sortîmes sur la terasse.

Le froid glacial me frappa le visage, me faisant frissonner, Edward me pris dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille.

" Ca passera vite, ne t'en fais pas " me dit il, me sortant de ma rêverie

" J'èspere. Le temps va paraitre bien long sans toi . "

" On s'appellera le plus souvent possible. Tu n'auras pas le temps de m'oublier "

" T'inquiète pas va, je t'oublirais pas. " lui dis je en me retournant, toujours dans ses bras.

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, profitant de ce moment d'intimitée.

* * *

Le repas c'était bien passé et c'est repu que nous avions tous les quatres terminés sur le canapé du salon, un café dans la main.

" Tu travail directement en arrivant ou tu auras un peu de temps pour te reposer ? " demanda Esmée à Edward tout en soufflant sur son café trop chaud

" J'arrive vers 8h30 - 9h00 et mon chef m'a demander d'être présent pour 13h, mais le temps que j'arrive chez moi, range les affaires et autres, à mon avis j'aurais pas trop le temps "

" Essaie quand même, le vol de nuit c'est pas confortable et le rangement pourra attendre "

" C'est gentil maman t'inquiète pas, si je suis trop crever je me reposerais promis "

Esmée était une mère merveilleuse. Je la connaissais déjà comme épouse et femme, mais la voir agir en tant que mère était tout simplement touchant. Toujours aux petits soins, attentive, affective.

C'est d'une mère comme elle dont j'ai toujours rêvais d'avoir.

Charlie ne m'a quasiment jamais parler de Renée, et je dois dire que je ne lui demandais pas non plus. Mais à chaque fois que je voyais une de mes camarades de classe en compagnie de sa mère, echangeant des sourires, calins, et petits secrets, j'essayais toujours de m'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler la mère idéal pour moi.

Tantôt je l'imagineais belle, grande et brune, toujours souriante et d'autre fois plus petite, les cheveux dorée.

Mais tout c'est envoler le jour ou j'ai rencontrée Esmée.

J'avais beau avoir déjà la vingtaine, j'ai su au moment ou je l'ai connue que c'est d'une mère comme elle que je voulais. Peut importe qu'elle soit petite ou grandre, brune ou blonde, j'avais trouver la mère idéale.

" Bon c'est pas tout mais je crois que c'est l'heure " dit Edward me sortant de ma rêverie

" Déjà ? " lui repondis je surprise

" Oui, le temps du trajet puis de l'enregistrement des bagages et je sais pas si il y aura du monde alors je prévois large. "

" Tu as raison. Je viens t'aider pour prendre tes affaires. "

" Nous ont va vite ranger et on vous attends dans la voiture, n'oubliez pas de fermer derrière vous " nous dit Carlisle tout en se levant avec Esmée, puis ils partirent vers la cuisine.

Edward et moi montâmes dans sa chambre pour récuperer ses valises.

" Tu as tout pris ? " lui demandais je

" Euh non ... " dit il en s'approchant de moi " Il me manque toi. Tu crois que tu rentrerais dans cette valise ? "

" Humm je suis pas sur d'y arriver, même avec beaucoup de séances de yoga ca risque d'être dificille " lui dis je en rigolant

Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contres les miennes. Il se mit à sucer délicatement ma lèvre du bas, m'arranchant un gémissement et il en profita pour glisser sa langue contre la mienne.

Notre baiser devint passionné et ses mains s'aventurère sous mon pull, me carressant aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait mon dos me faisant frissoner.

" Tu vas être en retard si tu continu comme ca " lui dis je en m'arranchant de ses lèvres, haletante.

" Grrrr ... "

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre puis il prit sa valise dans une main et de l'autre il vint prendre la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

" C'est parti " dit il en nous emmenant dehors.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle se passa tranquillement, Edward et moi confortabelemnt installé sur la banquette arrière de la mercedes de Carlisle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une fois garés sur le parking, nous accédâmes rapidement à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Heureusement pour nous il n'y avait pas grand monde, seul quelques hommes, surement la pour des voyages d'affaires a en voir leur attaché-case.

J'accompagner Edward pour l'enregistrement des bagages tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle nous attendais, installés sur des fauteuils. Nous terminâmes rapidement et nous allâmes retrouver ses parents.

Durant l'attente, Edward était partit s'acheter quelques bouqins pour le vol ainsi que quelques bonbons histoire de sa caler l'estomac, car d'après Edward les repas servit en avion ne sont pas des plus raffiné. Moué si on veut ! Je dirais que c'était plutôt pas gourmandise mais bon.

_" Les passagers du vol 9526 à destination de New-York sont priées de se rendre en salle d'embraquement " _

" Bon, je crois que c'est pour moi " dit Edward en se levant

" Passe un bon vol. A très vite j'espere " lui dit Carlisle tout en l'etraignant contre lui

" Merci Papa. On se reverra vite t'inquiète pas "

" Tu m'appel en rentrant mon chéri d'accord ? " lui demanda Esmée

" T'inquiète pas maman. Je t'aime, tu vas me manquer "

" Je t'aime aussi mon chéri. Prends soin de toi "

Aprés avoir sérrée sa mère dans ses bras, Edward vint me prendre la main

" Tu m'accompagne jusqu'a la salle d'embraquement ? "

Je le suivis alors, et accepta avec joie ses bras puissant autour de mon corps. Il posa sa tête dans mon cou

" Tu vas me manquer mon coeur. "

" Tu vas me manquer aussi Edward, vivement que tu revienne. " lui dis je, sentant ma gorge se sérrer

" T'en fais pas, et puis tu peux toujours venir me voir sur New-York pour quelques jours avant que je ne rentre "

" Humm pourquoi pas ! J'ai jamais voyagée, tu sais ca ? "

" Il faut une première à tout mon amour "

_" Dernier appel pour les passager du vol 9526 à destination de New-York. Merci de vous rendre en salle d'embarquement " _

" Cette fois ci c'est pour de bon "

" Vas y, je te laisse. Et tu m'appelle aussi quand tu rentre d'accord ? " lui demandai je

" Promis je t'appelle demain et puis après demain et après après demain. Tout le temps jusqu'à ce que t'en ai marre de moi. " dit il en rigolant

" Je n'aurais jamais assez de toi Edward, mets toi bien ca dans la tête ! Allez va y mon amour. Je t'aime "

" Je t'aime aussi Bella "

Il se détacha de moi et commenca a se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement, nous éloignant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer en même tant que ma gorge se ressera.

" Je reviens vite mon amour ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime " me dit il, se rendant surement compte de mon état.

" Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime "

Je restais la, à le regarder partir. M'envoyant des baiser tel un adolescent, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit hors de ma vue.

Je sentis deux bras me tenant la taille de chaque coté, et sentis un baiser sur ma joue gauche.

" Il reviendra. Il t'aime " dit elle en effaçant de sa main les larmes sur ma joue.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir ! Vous êtes toujours la ?_

_Désolée pour cette attente, le temps passe vite et je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention, vous pouvez remerciez Mrs Esmée Cullen !lol_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews _

**_pierard85, emichlo, Illonka, lena -lna933-, VenusCapri, aelita48, calimero59, miiss88, bichou85, cullenswanfamilly45, Annouk, mel031, vinie65, Grazie, fan-par-hasard21, Galswinthe, coco-des-iles, lapiaf8, lia3011, midsum, Krine69, Xukette, , xenarielle93, KristenLove, Mrs esmée Cullen_**

_Voici un chapitre pleins de bonnes nouvelles ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira _

_Bisous_

* * *

**_POV BELLA _**

Une semaine ... Déja une longue semaine maintenant qu'Edward était repartit pour New York, me laissant seule ici, dans le froid hivernal de Forks.

Nous avions passer cette semaine a s'envoyer tout un tas de texto, se passant des appels dès que nous avions des moments de disponibles ensemble ainsi que des conversations a la webcam.

Heureusement pour moi, cette semaine fut assez charger, me permettant d'éviter de penser a son absence, m'investissant encore plus dans mon boulot.

J'étais actuellement en salle de repos en train de finir de remplir des dossiers lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

" Excusez moi Mlle Swan, il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande " me prévint l'infirmière

" Merci, je termine le dossier et j'arrive "

" Très bien je lui transmet "

Puis elle partit. Je finis donc mon dossier puis alla à l'acceuil, me demandant qui pouvait bien m'appeler.

Je fus assez surprise d'y retrouver Rose, l'air anxieuse. Cela fesait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et me sentis quelque peu couplable de les avoir délaisser elle et Emmett, ainsi que Jasper et Alice, préférant passer mon temps ici.

" Coucou Rose " dis je en la prenant dans mes bras " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Y a un soucis ? "

" Hey ! Non ca devrait aller je pense, enfin ... on peut aller dans un endroit un peu plus intime s'il te plait ? " me dit elle génée

" Bien sur, viens suis moi "

Je la prit par le bras et l'emmena avec moi en salle de repos, prennant la peine de refermer dérrière nous.

" Je te fais un café ? " lui proposais je

" Non c'est gentil merci, j'ai un peu l'estomac noué "

" Ok ! Alors dis moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " lui dis je en m'assayant sur une chaise face à elle.

Je la vis prendre son sac, farfouillant, puis elle sortit une petite boite que je reconnue tout de suite

" OH MON DIEU ROSE ! " criais je " Tu ... tu es enceinte ? "

" Je crois ? " me répondit elle les joues rouge, un large sourire aux lèvres.

" Oh c'est magnifique " lui dis je émue au larmes, la prenant dans mes bras

" Je suis venue parcque je voudrais que tu me fasses une prise de sang pour en etre sur avant de le dire à Emmett, tu comprends, comme c'est pas fiable à 100% "

" Bien sur, viens, on va la faire de suite "

Nous partîmes jusqu'à un box, et lui fis sa prise de sang

" Tu auras les résultats demain après midi, donc je t'appelle si tu veux, ca t'éviteras le déplacement ok ? "

" C'est super, merci Bella. "

" Avec plaisir ma belle ! "

" Tu rentre à la maison vers qu'elle heure ? " me demanda t'elle

" Je serais la vers 18h je pense, je dois avoir Edward à la cam ce soir vers 20h. "

" Ok, je prépare le repas alors, et pas un mot à Emmett d'accord ? "

" Un mot sur quoi Rose ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! " lui dis je

" Merci. Allez a tout à l'heure, j'ai des courses à faire "

Puis elle partit, et je repris mon boulot.

Vers treize heures, je retrouvais Jasper pour manger, ce qui commencer à se faire rare étant donné qu'il passer beaucoup de midi à manger avec Alice, mais aujourd'hui c'était shopping pour elle.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, puis repartîmes au boulot sans avoir oublier d'envoyer un texto à nos moitiées respectives.

Finalement l'après midi passa rapidement et c'est sur les coups de 18h30 que je passais la porte de l'appart, retrouvant Rose en cuisine.

Après m'être relaxer sous une douche bien chaude, je m'habiller confortablement et retrouver Em Et Rose pour manger.

Je les regarder agir, l'un avec l'autre, les imaginant dans leur rôle de futur parents, car pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, elle était enceinte.

Emmett sera fou de joie. Pouvoir fonder sa propre famille et tout se dont il rêve, donner à un enfant ce que lui n'a pas reçu des siens, même si par la suite il à réussit à s'intégrer à la notre.

Lorsque l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua 20h, je me dépechais de débarrasser mes affaires, puis laisser les amoureux entre eux afin de retrouver le mien.

J'allumais mon ordinateur, et me changa le temps du démarrage, pour me mettre en pyjama. Une fois fait, je me mis sous la couette, pris mon ordinateur sur les genoux, et me connectais sur msn.

Je l'attendais une bonne demi heure avant de le voir se connecter

" Hey Coucou ma belle "

" Coucou ! Comment vas tu ? "

" Ca va , je suis désolé, j'ai eu une urgence de dernière minute, mais je suis la ! Je branche la webcam "

" Ok "

Il était toujours aussi beau que la dernière fois, la barbe de trois jours en plus, le rendant totalement sexy. Je craquais complètement.

" Alors comment c'est passer ta journée ? " me demanda t'il

" Ca à été, Rose et venue me voir ce matin, et sinon l'apres midi est vite passer, j'avais hate de te revoir. "

" Moi aussi j'avais hate, tu me manque ! Que voulais Rose ce matin ? Elle va bien j'espère ? "

" Oui elle va bien, même plus que bien ! Elle est venue faire une prise de sang, je suis sûre a plus de 99% que je vais être tatie dans quelques mois ! "

" C'est super ! Tu leur souhaiteras toute mes félicitations ! "

" Je leurs dirais demain, pour le moment Em n'est pas au courant encore, elle attend le résultat. Et toi ta journée alors ? "

" Assez longue, mais j'ai eu une bonne nouvelle avant de partir ! "

" Laquelle ? " lui demandais je curieuse de savoir

" Mon patron accepte de me laisser partir dans deux mois ! J'ai encore quelques truc à faire et c'est bon, je débarque à Forks ! "

Oh mon dieu ! J'y crois pas ! Deux mois ... dans deux mois il sera la, avec moi ... à Forks ... définitivement ! Oh mon dieu ...

" Pleure pas mon ange " me dit il

" Je pleure pas ! "

" Je te vois Bella, y a la webcam " dit il en rigolant

" OK OK ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse Edward ! Tu me manque tellement " lui écrivis je toute en attrapant un mouchoir afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

J'étais heureuse ! HEUREUSE !

" Toi aussi tu me manque mon ange, mais dans deux mois je suis la, et difinitivement ! "

Nous continuâmes à parler toute la soirée et une bonne partis de la nuit. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que nous arrivâmes finalement à nous déconnecter et je m'endormis rapidement, heureuse !

* * *

Le lendemain, je me levais que vers 11h, étant donnée que je prennais le boulot vers 13h.

Em et Rose était au boulot, alors j'en profitais pour faire un peu de ménage en musique, puis partis prendre ma douche sans avoir oublier d'envoyer un texto à Edward.

Après ma douche, j'enfilais rapidement un jean ainsi qu'un pull, puis enfillais mes converses. Je me fis un rapide sandwich puis partis pour le boulot.

Vers 15h je reçu la visite de Carlisle, le sourire au lèvres

" Salut Bella ! Comment tu vas ? "

" Je vais bien et toi ? " lui demandais je

" Ca va très bien merci ! Tu as Edward hier apparement ? "

" Oui ! " lui répondis je souriante " il vous a dit ? "

" Oui il m'a dit ! Si tu savais comme ont est content Esmée et moi, on te remercie " dit il en me prenant dans ses bras

" Pourquoi ? "

" C'est grâce à toi qu'il vient ici, sans toi il resterais certainement à New York, alors merci ! " me dit il

Puis nous échangâmes quelques banalitées avant d'être interrompu par une infirmière.

" Tenez Bella, les résultats que vous vouliez " dit elle en me tendant une envelloppe concernant le résultat de Rose.

" Merci "

" Bon je vais te laisser, tu passes manger à la maison quand tu veux Bella, ca fera plaisir à Esmée d'accord ? "

" Oui pas de problème, je l'appelerais quand j'aurais un moment "

Puis il me laissa seule, l'envelloppe entre les mains.

* * *

" Ecole élémentaire de Forks bonjour ! Que puis je pour vous ? "

" Oui bonjour, je souhaite parler à Mlle Hale s'il vous plait, c'est urgent "

" Très bien je la préviens "

" Bonjour ici Mlle Hale "

" Rose c'est moi ! "

" Hey Bell's pourquoi tu m'as pas appeler sur mon portable ? "

" Il est éteint ! "

" Ok ! Alors, tu m'appelle parcque t'as les résultats c'est ca ? "

" hum hum "

" Et alors ? "

" FÉLICITATION ! "

* * *

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ! et dsl pour les fautes !

Bisous

JaneDeBoy *


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Enfin s'il en reste :-) _

_Me revoila après tout ce temps, et j'en suis désolée. J'èspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, avec l'apparition de deux nouveaux personnages ! Mais qui ? ;-) _

_En tout cas je vous remercie toutes, pour vos reviews, et autres, ca fait énormément plaisir._

**_KristenLove, xenarielle93, Grazie, bichou85, Galswinthe, larsand, Habswifes, Ilonka, miiss88, emichlo, Annouk, coco-des-iles, aelita48, twilight0507, Sarah ' Teddy bear ' J.S.M, midsum, fan-par-hasard 21, phika17, beled, CarinaLopes17, lapiaf8, Mrs Esmée Cullen, lena -lna933-, Luneblanche, Vinie65, mel031, MissChuute_**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**_POV BELLA_**  
****  
****  
" Oh mon dieu Bella, c'est vrai, je suis enceinte ? "

"Oui Rose, tu es enceinte, félicitation ! "

"Merci Bella, merci infiniment. Oh mon dieu quand Emmett va l'apprendre il va être fou de joie, j'ai tellement hate de le lui annocer !"

"Si vous voulez je peux vous laissez l'appartement pour la soirée et la nuit, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? "

"Et tu vas allez ou toi ? Parcque tu ne travail pas cette nuit. "

" T'inquiète pas pour ca Rose, je vais aller chez Charlie, ca fais quelques jours que je l'ai pas vu, je vais l'appeler,je suis sûr que ca lui fera plaisir "

"Merci Bell's c'est vraiment sympa, mais ne lui en parle pas s'il te plait, tu le connais, il serait capable d'aller féléciter Emmett " dit elle me faisant rire. Il était vrai que pour garder un secret Charlie

n'était pas réellement doué.

"Promis je dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas. Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que je l'appelle et que je retourne bosser "

"Ok, merci encore Bella, gros bisous et à demain "

" Bisous Rose "

Après avoir raccrocher, je téléphoner directement à mon père pour l'informer de ma venue, qui lui fît extrêment plaisir, et partis retourner vers mes patients.

L'hôpital étant relativement calme, je pûs sortir vers 17h, ce qui me permis de faire un sot à l'appartement afin de prendre quelques affaires. Je me fis un petit sac léger avec mon nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'un pyjama et une tenue pour demain, puis je partis en direction de l'épicerie faire quelques courses pour ce soir.

Il faut dire que les placards et le frigo de Charlie étaient la plupart du temps fournis que de boite en conserve ou de plats surgeler. Un bon repas fait maison lui ferais le plus grand bien.

Vers 18h30, je me garais dans l'allée. La voiture de patrouille n'étant pas la, je descendis de ma voiture avec mes sachets et m'avancais vers le peron pour entrer avec mon double de clé.

Une fois à l'intérieure, je montais directment à l'étage afin de poser mon sac dans ma chambre d'ado. Charlie n'y avait rien changer depuis mon départ. Toujours composer de mon bureau, mon lit deux places remplis de coussin aussi moelleux les uns que les autres, et une grande étagère très fournie en livre en tout genre, de l'histoire a l'eau de rose en passant par des romans policier. Après avoir déposer mon sac sur le lit et déposer ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain je descendis dans la cuisine m'atteler à la préparation du repas.

Alors que j'étais en train d'enfourner le plat de lasagne que je venais de terminer, ont sonna à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte et l'ouvris, tombant nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année, de type amérindienne, les cheveux long noir corbeaux, au sourire chaleureux.

" Bonsoir " lui dis je

" Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger, je viens me présenter, je m'appelle Sue " se présenta t'elle me tendant sa main que j'entrepris de serrer immédiatement

" Enchantée, je suis Bella "

" Je viens tout juste d'emmenager deux maisons plus loin avec mon petit garçon Jacob, qui se cache dérrière moi " dit elle en décalant légèrement, laissant place à un petit garçon haut comme trois pomme,le teint halé comme sa mère,les mêmes cheveux coupé court, totalement adorable, emmitouflé dans sa doudoune. " Alors on est venue se présenter à vous, et vous apportez ces muffins que Jacob et moi avons fait cet apres midi " reprit elle, me tendant un petit panier en osier, couvert d'un tissus fin, d'ou se dégager une délicieuse odeur.

"Oh merci beaucoup Sue, c'est très gentille a vous " dis je en prenant le panier, puis me penchez vers Jacob " Merci beaucoup Jacob, je peux te faire un bisoux ? " lui demandais je

Il regarda sa mère, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête, puis il s'approcha de moi me tendant sa joue pour le bisous.

" Entrez donc " leur proposais je

" Oh non on ne va pas vous dérangez plus longtemps "

" Vous dérangez pas Sue, et puis ce n'est pas moi qui vis ici, c'est mon père, alors comme ca vous pourrez le rencontrer quand il rentrera du boulot. Allez venez "

Je les fis entrer, prenais leurs manteaux, puis les dirigeaient vers le salon où nous nous installâmes. Je servis un thé à Sue, m'en pris un et servis un verre de jus d'orange à Jacob, qui était installé aux cotés de sa mère sur le canapé, balancant ses petites jambes tout en regardant autour de lui, analysant chaque détail du salon.

"Cela fait longtemps que vous avez emménager ici ?" demandais je a Sue tout en lancant la conversation

J'appris donc que Sue et Jacob était arrivés ici la semaine dernière. Ils vivaient, avant, à Seatlle avec le père de Jacob, jusqu'a ce que celui ci ne la quitte pour refaire sa vie ailleur. Histoire semblable à la mienne, à celle de mon père. Sue avait alors décidée de ne pas se laisser abattre et souhaiter refaire sa vie ici, avec Jacob, dans une ville plus petite, plus verte.

Suite à cette révélation de sa part, je lui parlais alors de la mienne, du départ de ma "mère" alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, comme Jacob, de l'arriver d'Emmett dans notre vie, et de celle que je vivais en ce moment, jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes interrompus par la bruit de la voiture de Charlie, se garant dans l'allée.

" C'est mon père " dis je à Sue en me levant

" Jacob, viens ici mon chéri " dit elle en se levant, alors que Jacob qui c'était lever pendant notre conversation admirait la colection de balle de baseball que mon père avait placer sur un meuble du salon.

La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix de mon père rententit " Bell's tu es la ? "

" Oui papa, je suis dans le salon. "

Je l'entendis se débarraser de ses affaires et le vis apparaitre dans le sejour, un pack de vitamines "R" dans les mains ! Ne s'attendant pas à voir du monde à la maison, il se stoppa net et fus soudain géner de son achat qu'il essaya de dissimuler derrière le canapé.

" Papa, je te présente Sue, et son fils Jacob, ils ont emménager dans la maison de Mr Lee " lui dis je en me tournant vers une Sue légèrement rougissante, et le petit Jacob de nouveau cacher derrière les jambes de sa mère.

" Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Swan, je m'appelle Sue Clearwater " lui dit elle

" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Sue, mais appeler moi Charlie, s'il vous plait "

" Pas de problème "

" Et ou est ce Jacob ? " demanda mon père se décalant pour essayer de l'apercevoir

" Jacob, mon chéri, tu dis bonjour à Charlie " lui dit elle, l'attrapant sous les aisselles, pour le porter dans ses bras

" Bonzour " dit il tout timide cachant la moitié de son visage dans la chevelure de sa mère

" Bonjour Jacob, je suis content de te connaitre " lui dit mon père, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui fit rire Jacob

" Bon, sur ce, Jacob et moi allons vous laissez " commenca Sue, qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée, avant d'être interrompu par mon père.

" Restez donc encore un peu avec nous, et puis pourquoi vous resteriez pas manger, Bella en fait toujours pour un régiment, et puis on pourra faire un peu plus connaissance, qu'est-ce que tu en pense Bell's ? " me demanda mon père le regard légèrement ... insistant ?

_Papa tu perds rien pour attendre ..._

Il était environ 23h lorsque Sue décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congés alors que Jacob s'était endormis sur le canapé devant la chaine de dessin animé depuis déjà un bon moment.

La soirée avait été agréable, Sue était de très bonne compagnie, et mon père et elle semblaient bien s'entendrent. Chose qui me fit plaisir. Mon père avait était seul trop longtemps.

Je finissais de remplir le lave vaisselle et montais me préparer pour aller au lit. Charlie, lui, avait pris Jacob dans ses bras et était partis raccompagner Sue chez elle. Je me brossais les dents, mis mon pyjama et partis dans ma chambre.

J'enlevais les coussins un par un, les posant sur mon bureau, puis me glissais sous la couette alors que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer suivi de ses pas dans l'escalier.

" Tu dors ? " demanda t'il doucement sur le pas de ma porte.

" Non pas encore, va y rentre "

Il avanca doucement et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit

" Ca va tu as passer une bonne soirée ? "

" Trés bonne" lui dis je " Sue est vraiment charmante et Jacob est trop mignon "

" Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. J'avais entendue les vieilles mégères l'autre jour à l'épicerie, parler de la "nouvelle" et de son petit, mais je n'y avait pas preter vraiment attention tu sais. Mais je suis bien content de voir que Sue est bien différente de celles ci. Et Jacob est adorable et vraiment bien éléver. Ils me font penser à nous " finit il dans un murmure

" Moi aussi " lui dis je " Et puis c'est une bonne chose, ont s'en est bien sortie tout les deux non ? " lui demandais je souriante

" C'est parcque j'ai eu la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde ! " me répondit il en se penchant sur moi, m'embrassant le front

" Et moi le meilleur père au monde "

" Bon allez, finis la séquence émotion, comment vas ton petit ami ? "

" Ca va, je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, tout ce passe bien, et il va bientot pouvoir venir à Forks, d'ici un mois ou deux. "

" C'est super ca, tu dois être contente, Carlisle et Esmée aussi. "

" Oui trés "

" Et comment ca se fait alors que tu sois venue ici ce soir, tu t'es faite virée de chez toi ? "

" Hum non pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'Emmett et Rose n'avait pas passer une soirée que tout les deux depuis un moment, alors j'ai proposer à Rose de leur laisser champs libre. "

" D'accord, bon allez je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit ma chérie. "

" Bonne nuit Papa "

**_POV Edward_**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois que j'étais rentrer à New York, un mois loin d'elle, loin de Bella.

Jamais je n'aurais penser aimer aussi vite, aussi fort, mais c'est comme ca et j'aime.

Mon départ était prévu pour le mois prochain. J'avais déja contacter l'hôpital de Forks afin de planifier ma date d'arriver au sein du service, et acheter mon billet aller sans retour, pris contact avec une entreprise de déménageur et j'avais déjà commencer à emballer quelques affaires, bien trop présser de partir.

Je profiter alors de ma pause repas afin d'appeler Bella

Aprés plusieurs sonneries, je pensais tomber sur le répondeur, lorsqu'elle décrocha in extremis.

" Hey Edward ! " répondit elle, essouflée ?

" Hey ! je te dérange pas j'èspère ? " lui demandais je alors que j'entendais du brouhaha dérrière elle

" Non, non t'inquiète pas, tu me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, je suis contente de t'entendre. Comment tu vas ?"

" A part que tu me manque énormément, ca peut aller. "

" Tu me manque aussi Edward, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point "

" Oh si je pense ! Tu traville aujourd'hui ? " lui demandais je

" Euh oui, cet après midi. Edward je suis désolé mais la il faut vraiment que je te laisse, je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ?"

" Euh ... oui, bien sûr, bon bin a bientot alors " lui dis je quelque peu déstabiliser de coupe court à la conversation

" A tres vite Edward, je t'aime "

" Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, a bientot "

Puis elle coupa le téléphone, me laissant sur ma fin, avec un gout amer.

Je decider donc de repartir au travail, reposant mon sandwich, a peine ouvert, dans le frigo.

Il était près de vingt et une heure lorsque je quittais l'hôpital et m'engouffrais dans ma voiture.

Sur le trajet j'essayais d'appeler Bella, deux fois, en vain, ce qui m'agaca légèrement.

Je m'arrêtais en chemin, me prendre une pizza puis regagner mon appartement, silencieux.

En rentrant, je posais directement la pizza sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, qui se trouvais directement sur la gauche puis m'avancais vers le salon. Je me déchausser, poser mon manteau sur la canapé.

Déboutonnant ma chemise, dans le noir, je m'approchais des larges baies vitrés qui longer mon appartement, me donnant une vue splendide sur les rues animées de New Yorks jusqu'à ce que je sente un souffle dans ma nuque ... _Son_ souffle ... Et puis _sa_ voix

" Tu m'as tellement manquée " ...

* * *

Alors ? On continue ?


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir ... _

_Après tout ces mois d'attentes me revoila ... J'en suis vraiment désolée, j'espere ne pas trop vous avoir perdus en chemins ;) _

_Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira. J'ai eu assez de mal a mis remettre mais voila c'est fait, il est la !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos précédentes reviews_

**_lena -lna933, SoSweetySoCrazy, pierard85, Habswifes, larsand, xenarielle93, Mamanlily, Camila13015, bichou85, Ilonka, Grazie, coco-des-iles, LuneBlanche, Momoii94220, vinie65, emichlo, kate, angelsonrisa,joannie28, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, KristenLove, marine larriven lafi, Bobby0077, Gwen99, birginie, modestie57, twilight-et-the-vampire, Guest, Lydouille, loreli15_**

_Si cela vous interesse je suis sur twitter, le lien dans mon profil_

_Bisous à vous, en esperant que cela vous plaise toujours ... :)_

_(ps: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe)_

* * *

POV Bella

"Mesdames, messieurs notre avion vient d'attérir à l'aéroport Jonh , il est 19h05 et la température extérieur est de 7 degrés. Toute l'équipe et la compagnie Américan Airlines vous souhaitent un agréable séjour à New-York"

Après 5h d'avion me voilà enfin arrivée à destination, New-York. New-York qui ne signifait pour moi qu'une seule chose, Edward.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait quitté Seattle pour terminer son travail, et la séparation devenait difficile autant pour lui que pour moi, c'est donc pour cela que j'avais pris cette décision. Une visite surprise.

J'avais réussis à poser quelques jours de congès à l'hopital avec l'accord de Carlisle, qui m'avait également proposer de me donner son double des clés de l'appartement d'Edward à New-York afin que la surprise le soit jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela que la veille de mon départ j'avais passée l'après midi avec Esmée qui m'avait donnée les clés et nous avions fait les magasins ensemble, m'achetant quelques bricoles pour les jours suivant.

Une fois descendue de l'avion j'attendis plusieurs minutes pour récuperer mes bagages et sortis de l'aéroport à la recherche de taxi. Je sortis de mon sac à main le papier où Carlisle m'avait noter les instructions, à savoir l'adresse d'Edward ainsi que le code d'entrée de l'immeuble, et monter dans le premier taxi.

Le chauffeur prit directement la direction de Manhattan. La circulation était plutôt fluide a cette heure de la journée, mais une fois en plein centre, les bouchons commencèrent. Je regardais ma montre et vue que j'étais dans les temps. J'en profitais alors pour regarder autour de moi les immenses buildings aux enseingnes lumineuses. Tout cela me changeais du vert de Forks.

Vingt minutes plus tards le chauffeur s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble à la facade en verre.

"On est arrivés mademoiselle" me prévint le chauffeur, qui sortit de la voiture

Je sortis également de la voiture tout en m'emmitoufflant dans mon manteau, et retrouver le chauffeur qui venait de sortir ma valise du coffre. Je lui tendis l'argent pour la course et le saluer avant de m'avancer vers la porte de l'immeuble. Je composer le code et pousser la porte pour rentrer dans le hall d'immeuble.

Mes muscles se détendire automatiquement à la chaleur ambiante du hall. Je me dirigeais alors vers l'ascenseur et monter à l'étage que Carlisle m'avait indiquer. Lorsque les portent s'ouvrirent, j'avais deux options, à droite ou à gauche. Bien evidemment je choisis la mauvaise. Arrivée devant la porte je sortis la clé et ouvris.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement, et refermer à clé derrière moi. Sur ma droite se trouver des placards, alors que sur ma gauche se trouver une cuisine américaine avec tout les ustensiles dernier cri. Esmée avait du passer par là. Je continuais tout droit et arriver directement dans le salon/séjour baignant dans la luminosité du aux grandes baies vitrés le long du mur, d'ou se refleter les lumières extérieurs. Une table se trouver sur ma droite et sur le coté gauche, face à la cuisine se trouver un canapé ainsi qu'une table basse, face à un grand écran plat accroché au mur. De chaque coté se trouver des étagères remplis de livres et cd ainsi qu'une petite chaine hifi.

Contre le mur, entre la cuisine et le salon, se trouver un escalier. Tirant ma valise, je montais les escaliers pour arriver à la mezzanine. Je tombais directement sur la chambre. Un grand lit deux places tronait au milieu. De chaque cotés se trouver une table de chevet avec une lampe. Les murs étaient couleur crème et s'accordaient parfaitement avec la parure de lit marron d'Edward.

Je posais ma valise contre le mur et defis mon manteau que je posais sur une chaise qui se trouver dans un angle de la pièce. J'en profitais aussi pour enlever également mes chaussures. Sur la gauche du lit se trouver une porte coulissante légèrement ouverte, je supposais donc qu'il s'aggissait de la salle de bain. De couleur clair comme la chambre, elle était faite de carrelage du sol au plafond. Sur la droite se trouvait une vasque avec un grand mirroir, une étagère sur le coté avec son nécessaire de toilette alors que sur la gauche se trouvait une très grande douche aux parois en verres.

J'éteignais la lumière de la salle de bains puis de la chambre, prête à redescendre lorsque j'entendis les clés dans la serrure. Mon coeur s'accéléra aussitot. Il était là ...

Je l'entendis refermer la porte et me pencher légerement depuis la mezzanine. Je le vis alors approcher dans le salon tout en se déchaussant et poser son manteau sur le canapé. Le voyant avancer vers les baies vitrés j'en profiter pour descendre le plus doucement possible, heureuse d'avoir enlever mes chaussures au préalable, et le rejoignis.

Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je m'approcher

"Tu m'as tellement manquée ..." lui soufflais je tout en l'enlaçant, mes bras autour de son ventre, touchant sa peau qui m'avait tant manquée.

"Bella " souffla t'il a son tour, tout en se retournant, tout aussi surpris qu'heureux.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, me faisant décoller du sol alors que je riais, heureuse de l'avoir retrouver.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?" me demanda t'il

" Bin quoi t'es pas content de me voir ?" lui dis je en le taquinant

" Si, bien sur que si" me répondi t'il tout en m'embrassant " mais je suis juste surpris"

" J'ai pu poser quelques jours au boulot pour venir te voir et tes parents m'ont proposer de me passer les clés pour te faire la surprise jusqu'au bout. ca te plait ?"

"Bien sur que ca me plait ! Faudra que j'appele pour les remercier, mais je ferais ca demain. D'abord je vais profiter de toi " dit t'il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes

Tout en nous embrassant j'en profitais pour toucher son buste, accessible par sa chemise ouverte. Je remontais mes mains sur ses épaules musclés et les descendit le long de ses bras, faisant tomber sa chemise pendant qu'il commencait a son tour à m'enlever mon pull

"Suis moi" dit il en m'entrainant à sa suite vers la mezzanine.

Arrivés en haut il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit, déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou, trassant son chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine encore prisonière dans mon soutien gorge. Je relevée légèrement le buste lui permettant de passer sa main pour defaire l'attache et me l'enleva aussitôt. Une fois libérée, Edward repartit à l'assaut de ma poitrine, la caressant, la cajolant autant avec ses mains qu'avec sa bouche.

Ses mains descendèrent le long de mes cotes, frolant du bout des doigts ma peau, jusqu'à atteindre mon pantalon qu'il déboutonna. Il agrippa en même temps mon sous vêtement et il descendit lentement, son nez frolant ma peau, déposant des baisers, jusqu'à atteindre mon intimitée qu'il embrassa avant de passer sa langue lentement, puis continua sa descente me laissant pantelante.

Il se leva, debout face à moi, et defit son pantalon qui tomba directement à ses pieds, puis me regardant droit dans les yeux, il agrippa son boxer. Il le descendit lentement, me laissant savourer chaque seconde, jusqu'à me devoiler la totalité.

Dieu qu'il était magnifique, debout, nu, devant moi, rien qu'à moi

Il revint s'allonger sur moi

"Tu m'as tellement manquée Bella " dit il tout en me caressant la joue de sa main "Je vais profiter de chaque secondes à tes cotés"

"J'espere bien" lui repondis je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes

Sa main descendit jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'il écarta. Je sentis son sexe dur contre mon bas ventre, puis il descendit et je le sentis contre mon intimitée. Alors il s'enfonca en moi, doucement, centimetre par centimetre, me remplissant totalement. Je me sentis enfin complete. Lui avec moi, lui en moi

Puis il sortit totalement son sexe avant de me pénétrer de nouveaux, plus rapidement, plus durement, me remplissant entièrement

"Edward ... Oh oui edward ... "

Il continua ses coup de reins, retenant mes mains prisonnières dans les siennes, au dessus de ma tête. Sa bouche sur mon sein qu'il lécha, prenant mon téton entre ses dents qu'il mordit, me faisant gémir plus bruyamment.

" Plus vite Ed... Oh plus vite ... "

Accordant ma demande ses coup de reins s'accélerent, alors que je sentais ma jouissance proche

"Viens avec Bella ... Oh putain ... "

Mon orgasme explosa, faisant me cambrer alors qu'Edward se délivra en moi.

Après avoir repris nos esprit, Edward et moi avions pris un douche, puis nous étions descendus manger la pizza qu'il avait acheter avant de rentrer.

"Ca me fais vraiment plaisir que tu sois venue, tu peux pas imaginer" me dit il

"Ca me fait autant plaisir d'être la Edward. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques semaines et ce sera bon, tu sera avec moi"

"J'ai hate"

"Je vois ca" lui repondis je en rigolant tout en designant les quelques cartons qui trainer dans le séjour

"En les faisant maintenant j'ai l'impression que ca va arriver plus vite que prévu. J'ai déja préparer pas mal de truc pour le déménagement. Ca m'aide a passer le temps loin de toi. Et toi comment ca se passe ?"

"On fait avec. Rose et Alice sont souvent là, sortir, faire les boutiques ou juste parler. Même ta mère " lui dis je "on a fait les boutiques ensemble hier. Tu lui manque beaucoup aussi, tes parents on vraiment hate de te revoir tu sais "

"J'imagine. Et je dois avouer qu'ils me manquent aussi. Une fois à Forks tout sera parfait " me dit il en m'embrassant

"On va se coucher ?" me proposa t'il

"Oui, la journée à été longue, autant pour moi que pour toi"

Après avoir ranger la vaisselle nous montâmes à l'étage. Je me couchais sous la couette, pendant qu'Edward tira un rideau le long de la mezzanine afin de nous couper des lumières de la ville puis vint se coucher à mes cotés.

Je me blottis contre lui, la fatigue arrivant.

"Bonne nuit mon amour"

"Bonne nuit"

Ma première journée à New-York s'acheva, confortablement installée dans ses bras. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

Et donc, c'etait comment ?!


End file.
